


Bag of Cookies

by chanxoxohun



Category: EXO
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, ChanHun, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Love, School, SeYeol, Side!Chansoo, Side!Sebaek, chanse, sechan - Freeform, side!kaisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanxoxohun/pseuds/chanxoxohun
Summary: Sehun was head over heels in love with Park Chanyeol. Sadly, the feeling wasn’t mutual. But with his bag of cookies, Sehun wasn’t going to give up without a fight.





	1. Spilled

**Author's Note:**

> This my second long-fic for chanhun!! ❤️  
> If you guys want to talk about chanhun, let’s talk in twitter (@chanxoxohun)^^  
> Enjoy reading the first chapter!!

  
“Have you heard about the partnership of your company, Sehun?” My long-distance friend Ji Hera asked me on the phone. She’s currently in New York right now to study for college.

I looked at the view outside my window. It was already dark. The black color consumed the sky. 

It was almost the end of the day. I usually describe things that way. Red for love and anger. Blue for peace and coolness. Black for sex and endings. 

Looking away, I sighed. How I wished Hera was here.

Some people might be wondering if I’m a college student too since I have friends like her but the truth was...no. Hera was our family friend ever since I was young. Since both my parents were busy with work, she always visited me to take care of me and play with me.

She filled the gap made by the absence of my parents. There were times that I wanted to rebel about it, but Hera always made me think otherwise. Our company was the one supporting all of our needs. So it was kinda understandable.

Our company was the biggest shipping line in the country- Oh Shipping Lines. When I was young, my father used to bring me to his office. He would often teach me how his work was done.

When I told him that I want to grow up just like him, I loved how my father smiled so bright. But I was suddenly pressured for some reason.

Now I am on my third year of high school, my father announced so sudden that I would have to change school. It wasn’t because I have a problem with that, but making another adjustments would consume a lot of energy for me.

Well, I have always been an energetic son. Most of my friends knew my sexuality. When my parents figured it out, they weren’t shock I was gay. They said they always had a hint about it.

I walked and lay down on my bed while holding my phone on my ear. I sighed dramatically. “Hera... I don’t get it. Why would Dad choose the Park Corporation? I mean, there’s the Lee’s, the Kim’s but the Park’s? They’re not even the most powerful corporation in the country.”

“Well from what I heard, the owner of that corporation and your dad are friends ever since. Maybe it’s just for friendship,” she said, I heard some noise in her end.

Damon Park is the third most powerful business man in South Korea. They managed establishments like malls, schools and furnitures. They’ve been in the business world since then.

I sighed once again. I hated all the things in the business world so much— I just loved to learn how the shipments were made and how these things processed— and not all these extensions and stuff. But no one was going to take over our shipping line once my father retired. Unless I have a secret sibling who was willing to take over, I wouldn’t mind at all. “When are you going to visit? I miss you.”

She chuckled from the other line. “I miss you too, Sehun. But I still have another year here. Give my regards to your parents, okay?”

The call ended because Hera said she needed to study for an exam. Making me bored even more.

“Sehun?” I heard one of maids knocked and called.

I stood up to open the door. “Yeah?”

“Your mother has arrived. She’s asking if you’re ready for the party?”

I gulped. Yes, the celebration of the partnership of Park and Oh. I almost forgot that it was tonight. “Tell her I’ll be ready. Is she going to the party with me?”

“No, she’s with her friends right now. She said she’ll meet you there.”

I sadly nodded. For a moment, I thought I was going to have time with my mother. Then I remembered something. “I baked cookies a while ago. Can you put it in the bag that I purchased yesterday? I’m gonna give it to her.”

When I was in middle school, my mother taught me how to bake cookies. It was one of my favorite bonding moments with her. We both loved baking and how the smell of delicious cookies surrounded our kitchen. So whenever she finished a project or something, I always rewarded her with cookies. She always loved it.

I took a fast shower and got ready for the party. I was wearing a red velvet colored suit that my father sent to me yesterday. I liked it, it felt soft in my skin when I wore it.

Our family driver waited for me inside my own car— a Hennessey Venom GT. It was gift from my mother when I passed middle school. It was a bit extra, but it was from my mother. Everything about her was extra.

Holding the bag of cookies, I was quite excited to meet my mother.

When we arrived in the Park Mansion, I couldn’t seem to hide my amazement. The Parks may be not the richest corporation in the line of business but they’re not bad themselves. Their land must be hectares wide. The mansion looked like a castle. Though, our building might be twice bigger.

“Where is the party being held, hyung?” I asked our driver Jung.

“In the back garden, Sehun.”

Jung turned my car around to the mansion’s back garden. It was magnificent. It looked like something you could see in fairytales. The garden was surrounded by different kinds of beautiful flowes and plants.

When the car stopped, I went out and smelled the fresh wind. I hinted the smell of pine trees. I smiled.

The party already started and most of the people are on their tables. It wasn’t so dark but the lights were spotted on the stage. There, I saw my dad standing. He was doing his speech, talking brghtly to everyone.

I spotted my mom sitting with her friends, probably in our table. I walked slowly to her direction. It was quite hard because the lights were dimmed. I tried to concentrate on my pathway, scared to slip in front of everyone.

Then I felt someone bumped into me. The force was so strong when I felt something wet in my hand. I shrieked in shock. I turned and came face-to-face with a tall and most handsome man I met in my life.

His hair was fixed with a comma style on his forehead. His oval-shaped face looked perfectly symmetrical. His nose was just the right size. He has fair skin that looked so smooth. His black pearl eyes widened as he looked down on his white tuxedo.

“What the actual fuck?!” His voice sounded hard.

I gasped when I realized what happened. He was holding a glass of liquor and it spilled on his tuxedo when he bumped into me! Oh great!

Quickly, I look around for someone to help but everyone was transfixed to the stage. “I-I’m sorry!”

“Shit!” The man roared like a lion. His eyes looked dangerous, like he was ready to strike whoever went against him. He gripped his tuxedo with his hands and groaned.

I gulped as I felt my hand shiver. “I think you should...”

“Oh great, and I thought this day couldn’t get any worse,” I heard him whisper in a hoarse voice.

My heart started to beat nervously. I held the bag of cookies tight with both my hands. “I’m really sorry...”

Slowly, I saw how his face changed from being annoyed to soft. “It’s okay. It’s kind of my fault. I was pissed off because I thought Kyungsoo was here and...”

Something inside me shook. He looked so attractive even with the dim light around us. His annoyed face changing to this soft expression. His lips looked pink and pouty. And he has deep dimples... I felt something inside me shook again when I realized that.

I wasn’t thinking straight so I said, “If... If you want, you could have this.” And held out the bag of cookies to this attractive man.

He stared at the bag suspiciously. “What is it?”

I cleared my throat, trying my best to stop staring at him. “It’s a bag of cookies. I made it. Don’t worry, it’s edible.”

The side of his lips went upward and my heart beat a lot faster. “Cookies? Is it chocolate?”

“Yes,” I squeaked.

The man’s smile went bigger, showing a full set of white teeth. My heart fluttered a lot more.

He reached out to take the bag from me. When a part of our skin touched, I felt electrified. “Thank you for this. Are you sure it’s okay?”

I squeaked an ‘okay’ again.

When he smiled again, I saw his eyes sparkled brightly the stars in the night sky would be offended. “Thank you. I’m sorry again about this. Are you hurt or something?”

I shook my head, not trusting my voice.

He sighed in relief. “Thank goodness. I’m really sorry. I need to go and change. Thank you for the cookies again.”

I came to my mother’s table empty-handed, still having that hangover from that encounter. She looked at me with a big smile and hugged me. “My baby! I miss you so much, Sehun.”

Smiling back, I hugged her back from the side. “I miss you too, Mom. Are you staying longer this year?”

She gave me a sad smile as our hug broke. “Sorry, baby. I have to go to Singapore next month. I have a proposal to present. Did you bring me some cookies?”

I bit my lip. “Sorry Mom, I kinda gave it to someone else. I did some sort of accident.”

“Oh? Is my baby okay?”

Nodding and gave her an assuring smile. “Yes. I’m okay. But the man I bumped into got dirt in his tux, so I gave him the cookies...”

“Aw, my baby is so sweet!”

I blushed when she said that quite loud. Usually, I don’t go embarrassed whenever my mother calls me ‘baby’ but right now after meeting the man of my dreams, I didn’t know what to feel exactly.

The party went on and on. When the Park family was asked to go onstage, I was surprised to see the attractive man earlier between the tall beautiful girl and Mr. Damon Park. I turned to my mother and whispered, “Mom, who is that tall guy?”

She lightened up as she saw who I was pointing to. “Ah! It’s Chanyeol. It’s the son of your Aunt Vicky. The girl beside him is his sister Yoora.”

I felt myself shaking when we were asked to go onstage too. My mother stood up like a queen, while she smiled at everyone. Everyone clapped their hands for her. She gestured me to stand up too.

I slowly stood and we walked to the stage. I saw how Chanyeol looked at me, probably shocked too. I watched-starstruck, as how both our fathers shook hands and laughed to each other.

“To the partnership of the family Park and Oh!”

Everyone raised their wine glasses for the toast. I took a deep breath and saw Chanyeol grinning at me. My heart skipped a beat. I must be going crazy.

I swallowed hard as I reminisced what happened that night. It was still embarrassing to think about it. The next time I saw Chanyeol, I wouldn’t know what to say. Or I might not have the courage to face him again.

And now this morning, walking into my father’s study room, a part of me knew why he asked for me. Hera warned me about the possibilty about it.

When I entered the room, I saw my father talking with someone on the phone. He quickly excused himself when he saw me.

“You know what this is about right, Sehun.”

I nodded and stood still in front of him. “Yes Dad.”

He sighed as he saw my poker-face. “I know this is another adjustment for you. But I promised Damon that I’ll enroll you there. And besides, this might be a big change for you, right?”

I smiled at my father’s optimism. “I’ll try my best, Dad.”

He smiled, probably happy at how obedient I was. “I’m sure you’ll have a lot of friends there. And Park University is just small drive from here. You won’t be having too much hassle.”

Park University was one of the most prestigious schools in Gangnam. Vicky Park- Chanyeol’s mother and my mother’s close friend was the director of that institute. Since the partnership of Park and Oh was established, it was only obvious and right for me to be enrolled there.

“Dad, no need to sell this on me. I would gladly study there for you.”

“You’re the best, Sehun,” he praised me and I grinned nervously. I thought about Park Chanyeol and how strongly attracted I was to him. And the possibility that I might see him in that school.

I gulped.  _I don’t know about that, Dad._

 

 


	2. New

Entering the big gates of Park University, I felt my stomach churn. I didn’t have my driver Jung with me today. Using my Hennessey Venom GT, I easily drove all the way to the university alone.

As I parked my car, I saw some students looking my way. I gulped while clutching my black sling bag, the beating of my heart became loud in my ears. I looked around the campus. It was bigger than the school I had before.

The eerie was refreshing, probably because the campus was surrounded by big and tall different kinds of trees. From here in the parking lot, I could see that there were five huge buildings, a soccer field and a covered gym.

I spotted the building where my classroom was located. I walked to my assigned locker and put my unnecessary things inside.

When I entered the classroom, I saw new faces. Mostly boys were inside and just a few girls. No one looked familiar to me. I looked around to find a vacant seat.

“Hello!” I jumped in surprise when a voice behind me greeted.

An unfamiliar student smiled at me widely. He has black hair and white-colored skin same as mine. His smile looked rectangular and his eyes formed into a thin line. He looked cute for a short guy. His face reminded me of puppies. And I loved puppies so much. “Hello?”

He chuckled. “I’m Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. We’re going to be classmates this year, right?”

I nodded and smiled. Thankful that someone was being friendly. “Yes, I’m Sehun. Oh Sehun.”

His eyes widened when he heard my name. “Oh Sehun? You’re the only child of the owner of the Oh Shipping Lines?”

I pursed my lips uncomfortably. Of course, they knew about my parents’ business. I tried to show him a small smile. “Yeah. That’s me.”

“That’s so cool! Wait— are you looking for a place to sit?”

I looked around the classroom. Most of the students knew each other. “Yes but I don’t know where...”

Baekhyun laughed again. “Come on, sit with us. My friends are over there.”

He and I walked to a couple of students at the right side of the room. They were laughing loudly and teasing each other. When they saw Baekhyun, they greeted him enthusiastically. “Baekhyun!”

“Hey guys! How’s summer?” Baekhyun put down his bag in a vacant seat. “By the way, this is Oh Sehun. He’s our new classmate.”

“Hi! I’m Zhang Yixing,” a student taller than Baekhyun introduced himself. He smiled and showed a dimple on his cheek.

Then another student stood in front of me, the one who laughed loudly earlier. He was smiling widely, the tips of his lips curled. “I’m Kim Jongdae! Just call me Jongdae! Hehe!”

“Don’t scare him, Jongdae,” Baekhyun pushed him a little. He faced me and pointed the chair beside him. “You can sit here, if you want.”

I placed my bag in the seat and sat down. I smiled at them. “Thank you. I was so nervous earlier... being the new kid in class.”

“Don’t worry about it, everyone’s friendly here. Well, here in the class. But the other class... I’m not sure,” Baekhyun shared, he looked at the back our seat. I did the same thing. “That student with a very clean posture, that’s Kim Minseok and after him is his cousin Kim Junmyeon. The girls over there, that’s Wendy, Seulgi and Irene.”

I followed and tried to memorize the names he mentioned. I cleared my throat when a thought came inside my head. “Do... Do you know Park Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun looked surprised for a moment then he stiffens. “Ah yes, Park Chanyeol. Who wouldn’t know Park Chanyeol? He’s in the same class as ours. He’s probably with his friends Kyungsoo and Jongin.”

“Kyungsoo?” Somehow that name sounded familiar. It was like I’ve heard of it before, I just didn’t know where or when.

“Yeah, he’s friends with Chanyeol ever since but we knew there’s something more between them.”

Something inside me clenched hard. I didn’t understand. “Something more?”

Baekhyun just grinned and winked at me.

The bell rang when I saw Park Chanyeol entered with a short student with the same skin color I had and a quite tall but caramel-skinned student with him. I figured the other two were Kyungsoo and Jongin. I wasn’t sure who’s who. Chanyeol had the same hairstyle at the party but today he looked relaxed.

When Chanyeol spotted me, I saw in his eyes a hint of recognition and then smirked the same way he did in the party. He placed his backpack on the vacant seat on my left side. Chanyeol winked at me, teasingly. I blushed so hard, turning away.

A man with glasses entered the room and went to the teacher’s desk. He looked at us and smiled. “Hello everyone, I am Lee Donghae. I am your homeroom teacher for the whole year. So whether you like it or not, you’ll have to put up on my handsome face.”

The girls giggled while some of us snickered.

Professor Lee chuckled. “So why don’t we all introduce ourselves and get to know each other?”

Introductions were made. Each of us stood up in front of everyone and introduced ourselves in different ways.

“Hi, I am Oh Sehun. If you guys think I’m rich, no I am not. The rich ones are my parents...”

I saw Baekhyun grinned and nodded slightly as I walk back to my seat. A part of me felt warm inside.

The class wasn’t that hard. Lunch came and Yixing invited me to go eat with them. “And besides, I’m sure Baekhyun would love you to come.”

“Hyung!” I saw how Baekhyun reddened and he turned to me. “Y-yeah. You want to?”

I smiled at him brightly. Grateful that I managed to make friends. “Sure!”

The cafeteria was huge. Lots of food stalls were surrounded. I spotted Chanyeol with Kyungsoo and Jongin eating in one table. They were laughing while talking. Chanyeol looked so handsome when he’s happy. When I felt my heart skipped a beat again, I quickly looked away.

“I wonder if those two are dating already,” I heard Jongdae commented as we ordered our food.

Baekhyun grinned. “Might be. Chanyeol’s very obvious and Kyungsoo’s tolerating him. Maybe he feels the same way?”

“Probably. Kyungsoo’s such a mysterious freak.”

“If Chanyeol heard that you’ll be out of the school in no time, Jongdae,” Yixing nudged his friend beside him. “You know how Chanyeol is with Kyungsoo...”

Jongdae giggled. “I’m just kidding, Yixing.”

I glanced at Chanyeol and Kyungsoo behind us. They sure looked sweet. Just by looking at them, you could actually feel that there’s something between them.

I felt another clench in my chest. I didn’t like this feeling. I never felt like this before.

Then I remembered it. I figured out why the name Kyungsoo sounded familiar. Chanyeol mentioned it at the party. I also remembered how pissed he was that night. He said he was pissed because he thought Kyungsoo was there.

I gulped down when another clench was felt inside me. I walked slowly, following my friends to their table. I tried not to look at Chanyeol’s table anymore. Something inside me didn’t feel so right.

It felt so irrational. Why am I feeling this way? I may be attracted to Chanyeol but that was just it. I couldn’t think of any other reason why. And he’s not even my friend. And it’s very impossible if I’m...

“Well who do we have here?”

I turned at the loud and new voice. The student was from another class because I never saw him from before. He looked quite scrawny and fierce. Though he looked quite shorter than me, he looked a lot stronger. He smirked when he eyed me from my face downward.

I gulped. A part of me knew he was someone I didn’t want to meet. I have a lot of experiences with bullies and it wasn’t the kind of experience that I want to reminisce on to.

I felt everyone stopped and looked at us. Baekhyun instantly pushed me to his back protectively. “Stay away Seungri.”

Shocked, I looked at Baekhyun. I felt so touched that he was like this. We were friends in just small amount of time but here he was, protecting me.

The student named Seungri raised an eyebrow as he looked at my friend. “Byun Baekhyun! Come on, I just wanted to welcome the new student here. It’s tradition, small guy.”

“Stop it, Seungri!” Yixing exclaimed when Seungri tried to come closer to me. He pushed him aside with one hand. “Stop it!”

But Seungri was fast. Quickly, he pushed the tray of food in my hands upward causing to it fall on me. My hair, my face and my uniform now tasted like Kimchi spaghetti. I can smell the spicy sauce near my nose. My face and body felt sticky. I looked at my dirty hands and froze. I was so shocked to move.

My friends looked at me, also shocked. Baekhyun hurriedly took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped it on my face. “Sehun, I am so sorry...”

But I couldn’t hear him right. All I had in my mind was how embarrassing this moment was. I couldn’t open my mouth and say something to defend myself.

Some of the students in the cafeteria laughed and some looked sorry for me. Seungri laughed so hard, he held his stomach. “Now that’s what how you welcome loser newbies!”

I was too horrified to move. I didn’t know if I want to cry or not. I felt so sorry for myself. I was about to walk out because of embarrasment when I felt someone pulled me. I turned and saw Chanyeol looking at me worriedly. He checked on my face then my uniform. I stared at him with wide eyes. Suddenly, I felt my heart beat again.

Everyone gasped and stopped laughing as they watched what was happening.

Chanyeol turned to Seungri with a scorn. “You’ll pay for this.”

Seungri looked baffled for a moment. “I-I was just playing, Chanyeol.”

“Well, it’s not fun. If you ever do this again, I swear...” He didn’t finish what he said and walked out. Pulling me along with him.

“This is the first time...”

“Wow, I never thought Chanyeol would...”

I heard whispers as we walked along the hallway. I looked at Chanyeol’s hand holding my wrist. I couldn’t seem to process on what just happened. Park Chanyeol actually stood up for me, even though we were not friends.

We stopped in front of a locker, probably his locker. Chanyeol opened it and took out a pair of uniforms from inside. He turned to me. His expression softened a bit unlike in the cafeteria. “You need to change. You can use my spare first. It’ll fit since were about the same size.”

I blinked when he handed me his uniform. My mind was running slow. Hands shaking, I held the uniform with both of my hands. “I uhm...”

“I’m really sorry about Seungri. He’s a bully to everyone but he’s actually a nice guy if you let him on.” Chanyeol looked down for a moment. “I hope this doesn’t change your...”

He looked up at me and saw me staring at him, which caused me to blush. He held my shoulder with one hand. My body stiffened at his hold. “Are you okay?”

My brain stopped working but I managed to answer a nod. Chanyeol still looked worried, he leaned in closer. My breathing hitched at the small gap between our faces. My heart felt like it’s doing some jumping jacks.

“What are you thinking?” He asked with a soft voice, looking at me in the eyes. His black pearl eyes sparkled.

“I think...” I said before I could stop myself. “I think I’m in love with you.”

His eyes widened at my sudden confession. And honestly, mine too.

 


	3. Best Friend

“I need to change my uniform first...” I whispered after a long time of silence. I could still hear the fast beating of my heart. I made a step back.

Chanyeol suddenly just broke into a laughter. His eyes hinted with amusement. “You’re kidding, right? About what you just said?”

A part of my heart pinged so hard, it hurt. He didn’t believe me. Of course. Who would, right? We just met like twice and it wasn’t even a nice meeting. But I looked at him with a straight face and slowly smiled. “What if I’m not?”

He stopped laughing at my question. His expression turned something like a realization. He finally realized I was serious. “But...”

I tried to give him a chuckle to lighten the mood. All of my fears and worries earlier were gone. I also had a realization within me and a decision. If I’m going to be awkward, then all of this will be awkward. I wanted something more between me and Chanyeol. Something that I can have if I let myself be brave. And this time, I will be.

To whoever said that love at first sight wasn’t true, please explain to me why my heart was beating frantically at this guy.

I took a deep breath to calm my nervous heart. My hands stopped shaking. I gave him a lopsided smile. “Do you really want me to stay standing like this? Smelling like a spaghetti?”

He looked at my whole being. “Well, you looked delicious though,” He smirked and I immediately blushed. “But yeah, you’re also quite sticky.”

“Thank you very much for pointing out the obvious,” I rolled my eyes on him and walked to the comfort room. He followed just right behind me.

I quickly changed and cleaned myself up. Good thing Chanyeol brought some wet wipes to help me wash away the odd smell. Wearing his spare uniform, it made me look small. The sleeves were quite hanging in my thin arms.

“You look like those rappers you can see on TV,” he raised an eyebrow at me. I just gave him a mock expression that made him chuckle.

I fixed the strap of my necktie to finish when he spoke again. He held my arm suddenly. “Let’s eat lunch outside the campus.”

Shocked, I looked back at him. “Outside? Is that even allowed?”

“Of course! There’s this cafe that serves delicious food just outside. So?” Chanyeol looked as so expectant.

I was about to say something when my tummy growled loudly. I bit my lip and closed my eyes in embarrassment.

He chuckled. “I guess that’s a yes?”

Pouting, I touched my hungry stomach. “Yeah.”

The cafe he mentioned was named ‘Dessertree’. It felt so relaxing inside and I could already smell the delicious scent of cakes. I haven’t been here before but I’ve heard about it. I turned to Chanyeol when we stepped inside. “Isn’t this for desserts and such?”

“I have sweet tooth and I’m craving one.” He gave me his toothbrush-commercial kind of smile. I felt my heart tugged and just nodded.

Sweets for lunch. Suddenly KimChi Spaghetti sounded nice.

It’s not that I hate sweets, honestly I loved it so much. I bake cookies, cakes and such. But once in a while my mouth wanted something different. Something less sweet.

But since this was Chanyeol’s idea and I was totally hooked to this attractive guy with a perfect smile, I have no more say.

Chanyeol ordered the food for us. When the waitress smiled at us as she gave our orders, I couldn’t help but smile too. I looked at the food that Chanyeol got for us. A chocolate mousse, four slices or chocolate cake and a plate of chocolate cookies. We have Java Chips frappucinos as drinks.

“I can see how much you hate chocolate,” I commented under my breath.

He laughed as he took a bite from his cake. “Come on! Chocolate is the best. It’s my favorite ever since I was young.”

I nodded as I tried the mousse. It has the perfect light and airy texture in my mouth. Just enough sweet and savoury. I smiled. “It’s perfect.”

Chanyeol’s eyes sparkled as smiled. He seemed to be glad that I liked it. “Right? They have the best one here in town. It’s just sad that Kyungsoo and Jongin hates sweet.”

His friends’ names caught my attention. I looked at him. “So when you eat sweets, you eat here alone?”

He shrugged. “Sometimes, but sometimes Kyungsoo would tolerate me and would eat with me. He is quite strict about his diet.”

The thought of Chanyeol eating here alone made me sad but I hid it right away. “And you’re not?”  
He grinned. “I don’t need to diet, I’m already handsome enough.”

I laughed at his confidence, and I saw him laughed too. Even his laugh sounded attractive. “Well, you sure are. But how about you know... Being healthy?”

“Sehun, eating this chocolate cookie makes me ten times healthy,” He bit a piece of cookie. He made a face. “That’s odd.”

“What is?”

He gulped down the food in his throat fast. He looked at the cookie in his hand. “It somehow taste weird.”

I picked up the cookie in the plate. I tasted it. “It’s quite good though. What’s wrong?”

“It’s not as good as before...” He set the bitten cookie on his plate and looked at me. “This is probably because of your cookies.”

“My cookies? What has my cookies done to you?”

  
He crossed his arms and pouted. “Your cookies tasted perfect. So perfect that the other cookies taste weird now.”

I grinned. “Well, not everyone are as great in baking as I am.”

His twinkled when he heard that. “You baked it yourself?”

“Yeah!” I nodded and took a bite from the mousse. “And FYI, that bag of cookies was supposed to be for my mother but since I am a nice angel I gave it to you.”

He snorted and smirked. “Yeah well angel, there’s nothing you can do about it, right?”

My heart skipped a beat. I set down the spoon I was using. “How about like this... Let’s get to know each other and let’s see if we have that connection. Then tomorrow I’ll give a bag of cookies.”

Chanyeol brightened at what I suggested. “Wait... are you doing this because you like me? Or you just want us to be friends?”

I didn’t answer his question. “So you like sweets, especially chocolates. Do you have a preffered dessert specifically?”

He pouted. “I like cookies a lot. Chocolate cookies. But aside from sweets, I also like playing in the arcades and watching movies.”

“What kind of movies do you like?”

“I like superhero stuff,” he answered then took a big bite on his cake. He chewed them with his closed mouth and winked at me.

Damn it. My heart skipped another beat. How could a man be attractive as him? He looked so unreal. Like the world didn’t deserve such an art.

“How about you?” He asked curiously.

“Aside from baking, what else do you like?”

“I like painting.”

He seemed to be shocked at my answer. “Really? Painting?”

I shrugged. “I have talented hands, you know?”

Chanyeol burst out laughing and I blushed. I realized that it sounded wrong. “Sehun you naughty boy!”

“No! That’s not what I meant!” I groaned and covered my red face. “What I meant is...”

Chanyeol laughed louder for a moment. He looked red with all the laughing. Then after a minute, he calmed down. He tried to give a serious face. “Why do you like painting?”

I rolled my eyes at him. “Whatever Chanyeol.”

“Hey! I’m serious. Come on.”

I looked outside the cafe. People walking around, busy and transfixed. “I just wanted to build a world with own favorite colors.”

Turning to Chanyeol, he stopped laughing and looked interested. When he didn’t say anything, I continued. “I love how things can be described in colors... Like blue is when you’re sad... Yellow is when you’re happy... Red when you’re in love...”

“That’s deep,” I heard him say.

“Yeah, sometimes you just love to mix all the colors and see if you could find a better one,” I continued.

It hit me. I’ve long forgotten how much I loved painting. I never talked about it since then. Even Hera stopped mentioning my plans about that. Somehow, it made me sad. There were things that no matter how much we love, we couldn’t just keep them forever.

“Sehun?”

My thoughts broke when Chanyeol called. He looked worried because I stopped talking. “I’m sorry. It’s just... I stopped painting since then. I forgot how much I loved painting.”

“That’s scary,” he commented in a small voice. “I don’t know if I could ever forget something or someone I love.”

I raised an eyebrow and gave him a small smile. “Someone you love?”

“I don’t-“ He blushed and looked away. “I don’t think it’s right to say this to you.”

“It’s Kyungsoo, right?” I took another bite of the mousse. I tried to sound casual.

Chanyeol looked surprised but then he calmed down. “Yeah. I’ve been trying to win him for two years now.”

“Two years?” I almost yelled. Chanyeol blushed harder. “Wow, you’re so patient.”

He gave me a small smile. “A part of me hopes.”

Love always hopes.

Amazing how someone could anything for love. Love was always been so scary. Death was kinder. But anyone would fight and do anything just to face love.

I felt my heart clenched. Earlier, I didn’t get it why. But now, I had an idea. I didn’t like that idea.

Chanyeol looked at me, apologetic. “Sehun... I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I can’t reciprocate-“

“Don’t worry, I know.”

The truth was, I don’t. I just don’t want to hear what he was going to say. A big part of me still doesn’t accept it.

He took a deep breath. “But honestly Sehun, I like you. You’re fun to be with and that says something because we just only had lunch.”  
I smiled softly at him.

“And besides, we never know. Your feelings for me might lessen, right? We could be best friends!”

Somehow, I felt touched at how he was trying to fix this. But there’s no need for that. I was already sure of what I want. What I really love. What I’m going to fight to have.

“Chanyeol, I’ll be honest to you. Yeah, it hurts whenever you say that.” I tried to make it sound like a joke but he didn’t laugh. “But seriously, I don’t want to be your best friend.” Then a streak of hurt flashed in his beautiful eyes. “I want to be more.”

He remained quite while he stared at me. I gave him a lopsided smile. “Chanyeol, I’m planning to court you.”

I saw how his face brightened in red. He opened his mouth and tried to say something but nothing came out. He looked confused for a moment.  
“Just because you love someone else, doesn’t mean nobody else could love you too.”

That lunch ended with Chanyeol blushing so hard as we walked back to school. Whenever I talk to him, I could see his ears turn pink.

My friends asked me how I was or what happened. I assured them that I ate lunch and was okay.

I turned to Chanyeol who was spacing out in his seat. His friends weren’t there yet. He turned to me when he felt me staring. I gave him a smile and he blushed once again.

Right there, I figured that Chanyeol wasn’t used to this. He was so used to give love to others but he wasn’t used to receive one. And I’ll make sure he will receive the love that he deserved. The love that he never thought he deserved.

“You’re courting Park Chanyeol?” Hera’s voice went a little louder on the phone. It vibrated through my ears. “Please tell me this is a joke, Sehun.”

I was busy getting ready for sleep when she called. She asked how was school when I mentioned about Chanyeol.

“Hera, I’m in love with him...”

She cursed in the cutest way. I tried to bit back my chuckle.

_Yes Hera, I couldn’t believe it too._


	4. Go Out

  
“Hera, there’s nothing to be worried about,” I told her for the last time. She was worried about my plans on courting Chanyeol. She said it didn’t sound like a great idea.

It’s not like I haven’t thought about it. First, I never knew how to court someone. I’ve never been in a relationship before. Much less, courted someone.

And second, I have never fell in love with someone. I didn’t know how to deal with the feeling. How am I going to act? Am I going to be all squirmy but cheesy? Or be discreet but sweet? I don’t know. But this is Chanyeol.

Chanyeol will be the first. Hopefully, the only one.

I heard her sigh from the other end. “Yeah, whatever. Oh, don’t forget I might come home this Christmas.”

My whole mood literally brightened to what she said. I smiled widely and sat up on my bed. “Seriously? Oh my... Hera, I’m so excited!”

She laughed. “Me too! For all I thought I’d be here for the whole year but our professors gave us an early break.”

I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. Hera’s coming home! After three years of being away, finally! I missed her so much. “Don’t forget my gift, Hera!”

“Mine too, huh!”

The night was suddenly a great night. I was able to sleep with a big smile on my face. I woke up very early too, just like I planned. I looked at my phone and that it was still four in the morning.

I went to the kitchen to begin my plan. I took out the ingredients I needed to bake chocolate cookies. From the unsalted butter to the flour that I used to make the cookie dough. After how many minutes, I was able to remove the cookie sheet out of the oven rack. I took a bite at it and when I got the perfect taste, I smiled at the outcome of my hard work.

Grabbing the colored bag wrappers that I usually use for my cookies, I thought about my new friends in school. I thought about Baekhyun. Would he like some cookies too?

It was already six in the morning when I finished packing the cookies into the bag. Some of our maids have already woken up and helped me. After breakfast, I put all the bags inside my sling bag and went to my room to prepare for school.

Jung smiled at me when I stuffed my bag inside carefully. “Sehun, you sure you don’t want me to drive you?”

I rolled my eyes at him. “Jung, I’m not a child anymore.”

He grinned and nodded.

My second day in Park University was very fun. When I entered our classroom, I immediately greeted my friends. Baekhyun even gave me a hug.

I roamed my eyes around the room. Chanyeol hasn’t arrived yet.

“Guys for you,” I said to my friends and took out the bag of cookies. I handed them each one. “I baked them myself. Hope you guys like it. It’s a thanks for being nice to me.”

Yixing brightened as he stared at the bag of cookies in his hand. “Sehun, thank you!”

I saw Baekhyun opened his bag and took a bite. He swallowed after a few chews. He looked at me, amazed. “This is really good! Oh my god, Sehun!”

My heart felt warm because of my friends’ praises. Jongdae almost finished his cookies when Chanyeol and his friends entered our room. He was busy talking to Jongin so I decided to give hos cookies later.

I sat on my seat to prepare for our first class. I was flipping through my Trigonometry book when Baekhyun suddenly leaned into me. “You know yesterday, you were the topic of everyone.”

Flabbergasted, I looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“Remember what happened yesterday during lunch? What Seungri did to you?”

I nodded. How could I forget the most embarrassing time of my life?

Baekhyun pursed his lips. “Usually, Chanyeol doesn’t go in between Seungri’s hobby. He doesn’t usually care who he bullies.”

I blinked. “You mean Chanyeol just let Seungri bully anyone?”

“No, I mean- sometimes Seungri isn’t that bad in bullying. He just make jokes and such. And Chanyeol doesn’t give a shit on it. But yesterday, that was new.”

Jongdae heard our conversation and joined in. “Everyone was shocked that Chanyeol went in between something that isn’t Kyungsoo-related.”

Baekhyun nodded. “Chanyeol all cares about Kyungsoo. It was like he marked a territory on him. But it was said that they’re not officially together.”

Something inside me panged again like the last time. I tried to give my usual poker face.

No, of course they are not. I’m still planning to court Chanyeol. Give me a little time and all of that will change.

Our chit-chat was cut off when our professor came in.

The class today was quite boring. Since it was still the beginning of the school year, all we did was listen to the introduction of every subject.

I looked at Chanyeol beside me and saw that he was busy taking down notes. When he saw me looking, he gave me a smile but I caught his ears turned pink again.

I couldn’t help but smile too.

On lunch, I went to eat with my friends in the cafeteria. Good thing that Seungri wasn’t around that time. We ordered our food peacefully but I spotted some students gave that weird look.

“Don’t mind them,” Jongdae said as we sat down on our table.

I looked around when I spotted Chanyeol with Kyungsoo in one table. They were talking and laughing while eating. Jongin wasn’t with them.

They looked so happy together.

I bit lip and looked down on my food. No, I couldn’t let my hopes crush down that easily. I haven’t even started yet.

But as I looked back at how happy Chanyeol was with Kyungsoo, the pieces of hope inside of me started to slide down.

In our afternoon class, I was quite worried about the bag of cookies that I haven’t given to Chanyeol yet. I need to give it to him today. I need to show Chanyeol I wasn’t kidding yesterday.

Our Trigonometry professor Mr. Choi entered the classroom with his strict face. The whole class was silent. Baekhyun said that he’s one of the professor that wouldn’t even think twice to fail a student. No wonder everyone’s being obedient.

“Today we will have a surprise...” Mr. Choi started as he wrote something on the white board. When he turned back to face us, some of my classmates gasped. In the board was written, ‘Board Quiz’. “It’s just simple Trigonometry. I’m sure most of you know some basic equations. So let’s start!”

The quiz started with some of our classmates but it seemed that no one was ready. Mr. Choi was looking at my classmates with disappointment.

I looked at Baekhyun beside me fidgeting. “Are you okay?”

He nodded and gave me a small smile. He was still fidgeting. From the looks of it, he was also nervous.

“Maybe we should ask Mr. Choi to give us a chance?” I asked him again.

He just looked at me with wide eyes and shook his head. I bit my lip in frustration. It’s not that I have a problem with Trigonometry, it’s just that...

“Mr. Oh Sehun!”

I almost jumped in my seat when he yelled my name. I looked at him and realized that he caught me talking to my seatmate. I saw Chanyeol gulped when he glanced at me.

Mr. Choi smirked at me evilly. “Since you have the audacity to talk to your seatmate, why don’t you answer this new question on the board?”

I took a deep breath and stood up. I read the problem on the board:

_The lengths of side AB and side BC of a scalene triangle ABC are 12 cm and 8 cm respectively. The size of angle C is 59o. Find the length of side AC._

My brain and my hands quickly moved. I just simply wrote the answer that was on my mind.

_=14.0_

I glanced at Mr. Choi to show him my answer. He was silent for a moment when he looked at the board. “Explain your answer.”

I cleared my throat. My hands were starting to shake. I wrote my solution on the board as I spoke. “I just used the cosine law where twelve squared is equal to eight squared plus x squared minus two multiply by eight and multiply by x and multiply the cosine of fifty-nine degrees. I just used the quadratic equation to solve x. So I get x is equal to fourteen point zero and negative five point seven. Since x cannot be negative therefore the answer is x is equal to fourteen point zero.” I even encircled the answer.

I looked at my classmates who were looking at me like I did something amazing. But in reality, it wasn’t. It was just basic Trigonometry. I turned to Mr. Choi who was suddenly speechless.

After a moment, he cleared his throat and smiled at me appreciatively. “Good work, Sehun. That is correct.”

Suddenly, my classmate cheered and clapped their hands for me. I blushed when Jongdae yelled ‘That’s right, my type!’ like some sort of battlecry. I saw Chanyeol smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

“Sehun! That was amazing!” Baekhyun praised as I sat down.

I grinned. “It was nothing.”

Mr. Choi ended the class early because he was in a great mood. He even told me to keep up the good work before heading out. My classmates thanked me for that. Some even called me a hero because of that. I just laughed at them and thanked them too.

I was about to head home when someone yelled my name in the hallway. I turned to see Chanyeol running towards me. My heart suddenly went wild. I cursed myself too. I almost forgot about the cookies!

“Can we talk?” He was trying to catch his breath.

I gulped down something on my throat. This was the right time. “Sure. But before that, I have something to give you.”

Opening my bag, I took out a bag of cookies. It was a lot bigger than the ones that I gave my friends. When I handed it to him, I saw how surprised he looked at it.

He stared at the bag for a second. I couldn’t seem to understand what he was thinking. My eyebrows furrowed. “Is there something wrong?”

I saw how he blushed pink. “I-I thought you forgot about this.”

“What? I promised you, remember?” I giggled.

“I saw Baekhyun and the other guys eating cookies, I thought I was the only one...” He stopped midsentence and turned red.

I smiled at how cute he looked. “So that’s why you didn’t talk to me the whole day?”

He bit his lower lip and looked down. “Why is my bag bigger than the others?”

I grinned at him. “Because I’m courting you, remember?”

He blushed and looked down again. He was so cute!

“Is there anything else?” I asked. I looked at my wristwatch to check the time. I need to study for tomorrow’s class.

Clearing his throat, he put the bag of cookies inside his backpack. “I need help.”

“Why? Are you in trouble?” I was suddenly worried. Why would he need my help, right?

The tip of his lip went upward. He shook his head. “In trouble of failing Trigo.” He looked at me straight in the eyes. “Can you tutor me?”

I was speechless for a moment. Never did I expect for Park Chanyeol to ask me as his tutor. I never thought about it. “Well...”

“Don’t worry, I’ll pay you. Name your price.”

Then an idea came up to me. “You can pay me in another way.”

“How? Anything, I’ll do it.”

I smiled at him sweetly. “Go out on a date with me, Park Chanyeol.”

 


	5. Only Me

Chanyeol eventually accepted my deal. Though I could say that he was hesitant but he was blushing so it still made me feel better.

 

We were at the parking lot of our school when I gave out the details of the deal to him. Our deal was to give him a tutorial in Trigonometry everday and on weekends, we go out to date. If we continue to do the tutoring, we would continue going out every weekend.

 

“Every weekend?” He asked innocently.

 

I grinned because he looked so cute. “Well, just once in a weekend.”

 

I saw him bit his lower lip and nodded. His ears were still pink.

 

And that was how my courtship started. Every night, I would visit their mansion and tutor him. And also every night, I would bring him a bag of cookies that he undeniably loved so much.

 

I remembered our first session, I was so nervous. I took a deep breath after parking my car in their front garden. It wasn’t the first time I have been here but still. This visit was not about business. It was something more personal, well for me.

 

The big mansion was colored white and gold. The mansion itself screamed wealth and power. I was really amazed how it looked like a castle.

 

Their maid, dressed in blue uniform, opened the door for me. I smiled at her as I entered the big doors of the Park Mansion.

 

Chanyeol’s sister Park Yoora, greeted me when she spotted me. She gave me a friendly hug. “Sehun, right? Chanyeol told me about you.”

 

She was dressed casually. Wearing a pink tank top and blue jeans short, she looked cute and tall. I was taller than her, but she wasn’t short herself.

 

“I hope it was a positive one,” I replied.

 

She chuckled and her eyes twinkled. “Don’t worry, it was.”

 

I liked Yoora immediately. She was talkative but friendly. Her aura was so bright like her brother. Her eyes would sparkle whenever she liked something. She has this big genuine smile that would make everyone love her.

 

She led me to her brother’s room on the second floor. Their staircase was as big and wide as ours. The hallway to their rooms were wide too and filled with family pictures. I spotted a picture of Chanyeol and Yoora together when they were young. “Sorry if Chanyeol’s not the one here, but he was busy cleaning up his room. You know, because his suitor will visit.”

 

The thought of Chanyeol frantically cleaning up his room because of me made me happy. I couldn’t help but blush when she smiled skeptically at me. “Yoora-“

 

She then laughed at my reaction. “I don’t mind Sehun. When I first met you, I saw you keep looking at my brother while blushing. You guys looked so cute!”

 

I tried to hide my embarrassment with a smile. When we reached in front of Chanyeol’s front door, I paused and opened my bag. “Before I forgot.” I handed her a bag of cookies. “This is for you, Yoora.”

 

When she took it, she beamed. Her smile was so big. “Oh my god Sehun, you are so sweet! Thank you! I approve!”

 

I bit my lip because I felt myself smiling wide. I felt my heart sigh in relief. “Thank you too.”

 

Then suddenly, the door in front of us cracked open. Chanyeol stood in front of us like a god. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue shorts. This was the first time I actually saw his long beautiful legs.

 

I caught him blushed when he saw me checking him out.

 

He raised an eyebrow and turned to his sister. Then he saw the bag of cookies in her hand, his jaw dropped.

 

“Brother! Look what Sehun got me!” Yoora was laughing while waving the bag in front of his face. Chanyeol’s mouth was still opened then he slowly closed it and gulped.

 

“Sis, you need to go,” he simply told her, eye-ing the bag on her hand. “We’ll be busy.”

 

Yoora still laughed while I blushed. “Okay, brother. Don’t get too busy, huh?”

 

Chanyeol blushed and shoo-ed his sister. When she was gone, he motioned me for me to enter his room.

 

I was excited and nervous at the same time. I was actually going to enter the room of my one and only love! How lucky could I get right?

 

I took a proper look at his room. Full of gadgets, games, animated toys and posters of music bands. His bedsheet has this cartoon character face on it. I smiled inwardly. I was happy to know these things about him. Just little things about him was enough.

 

“Wow, you have great room,” I complimented and turned to him. “You like- what’s wrong?”

 

I asked him because he was looking at me like I did something wrong. Then he looked away with a pout on his lips. “Y-you gave my sister a bag of cookies?”

 

Suddenly, I perked up and gasped. Taking out another bag of cookies from my sling bag, I smiled. I handed him the bigger bag. “Here, for you.”

 

He stared at it for a while. Then he looked away with the same pout. “Why do you give others a bag of cookies too?”

 

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion to why he didn’t take it. “What do you mean?”

 

He glanced at me then looked away. Like he was afraid that I might burn him. “You shouldn’t just give out bags of cookies to everyone. I mean, it wasn’t necessary, right? You’re not courting them, right?”

 

I may not be the smartest kid in the world but somehow I understood what he meant. I slowly showed my smile at him. I tilted my head sidewards. “What do you want me to do, Chanyeol?”

 

He jumped at the softness of my voice. He became squirmy and was blushing hard. He whispered, “I don’t know.”

 

I moved closer to him. “I will do whatever you want. So what do you want me to do?”

 

I saw him gulped and looked at me straight in my eyes. His expression darkened and his jaw clenched. “Stop giving other people cookies and only me.”

 

It was crazy how my heart was beating so fast. It was like I fell into a huge hole and I wasn’t even yelling for help. Suddenly, he became the master of my being. His words were my music. His face was my art.

 

Just for a few hours, he was able to rule my world. Just like that. It seemed so wrong. It seemed like it wasn’t even real.

 

But it was.

 

It was also the same day I found out about Kyungsoo.

 

He was Chanyeol’s childhood friend. They met when they were classmates in kindergarten. They have been friends and classmates since then.

 

Chanyeol fell in love with him when they reached gradeschool. Kyungsoo was always there whenever his parents and sister was away. Kyungsoo made him forget how being lonely felt like.

 

He looked so dreamy as he spoke of Kyungsoo. He was indeed in love with his childhood friend.

 

A part of me was jealous. Jealous because I didn’t get to see him like that to me. Jealous that he wasn’t like that to me.

 

When he realized he was talking too much, he apologized. “I’m sorry... I know it’ll hurt you and I’ll understand if you stop...”

 

I shook my head and gave him a lopsided smile. “No, Chanyeol. Those words didn’t make me want to give up. It made me want to work hard more.”

 

He stared at me like what I said was unbelievable.

 

I was sure of it. I was sure of my feelings. I won’t just give up with giving my best.

 

We were on the third day of tutoring when Yoora requested for me to teach her baking. I mentioned it to her that I personally baked the cookies I gave. She was so excited that she let her brother do some unnecessary things first before we start our session.

 

“Wow, this taste amazing!” She exclaimed when she tried our first batch of cookies.

 

I took a bite and smiled. The chocolate and the dough melted in my mouth. It really was amazing.

 

Because of that, I was able to learn a lot of things about Yoora. She graduated with two major courses in her last college. She took up Business and Journalism at the same time. She was the heiress of their company too.

 

“I never really wanted to take the company, but Chanyeol’s still in high school so I have to wait,” she shared as we eat the cookies we made in the kitchen.

 

Chanyeol came back with a big grocery bag in his hands. “You guys done?”

 

“Yep!” Yoora brightened. “Thank you for letting me bond with your boyfriend, Chanyeol.”

 

I blushed so hard when she turned to me and winked.

 

Chanyeol put the bag on the kitchen counter. “Tss. At this moment, there’s no tutoring that will happen. Sehun’s tired now.”

 

My heart skipped a beat when I sensed worry on his voice. Yoora pouted at his brother. “Then why don’t you let him relax, first? Here, we baked cookies! It taste just the same as his.”

 

He took one bite and smiled. “It does. Did you bake this, Yoora?”

 

Yoora looked so happy and proud of herself, I couldn’t help but smile. “Yes! Sehun was a great teacher, he made it sound so easy to make.”

 

Chanyeol took another piece and ate it. I never personally saw him eat my cookies but looking at him now seemed so satisfying.

 

When we were done, I was about to tell Chanyeol that we should start our tutoring but he cut me off.

 

“You should go home now. We can continue the tutoring next week.”

 

I was shocked to be honest. “But...”

 

He waved his hand like it was a done deal so I didn’t argue. He walked to their front garden where my car was parked. I could see black outside. It was night time, I could see the stars already. They looked beautiful as they sparkle.

 

But it looked more beautiful when I felt Chanyeol beside me. I looked at him and smiled. “Thank you.”

 

He grinned at me. “Thanks for teaching my sister how to bake. She really loves your cookies.”

 

“I’m glad she liked it,” I almost said it in a whisper. I took a deep breath and looked back on the sky. I wonder if most of my nights will be like this. I would do anything just for my nights to be like this.

 

I felt him look at me. I smiled inwardly.

 

I never felt my heart so happy like this before. It was so calm and crazy at the same time. I could see the beautiful green plants around us. I could feel the cold breeze in my skin. The same way I could hear my heart beat.

 

It felt so perfect.

 

 

Chanyeol’s phone suddenly rang. He quickly answered it. “Kyungsoo?”

 

I bit my lip.

 

“Sure, thank you. Okay, bye.” He ended the phone call.

 

That was my cue. My cue that this night has come to an end too. I turned to him and smiled. “I should go.”

 

He nodded, his expression was neutral.

 

I walked to my car when I remembered something. I turned to him and saw that he was watching me. I couldn’t help but smile. “See you tomorrow, okay?”

 

It was the weekend tomorrow.

 

He smiled. “Of course. I couldn’t miss it.”

 

 


	6. Date

I woke up very early on the next day. Not that I was so excited but the truth was, I couldn’t get proper sleep. I was so nervous to even sleep.

 

This was the first time I asked someone on a date with me. In my years of history in this planet, that never happened before. Another first time on my list.

 

What should I do? Should I bring him to an expensive restaurant and just eat? That sounded so formal and boring.

 

I told Chanyeol that we’ll meet in the mall by 9:30 in the morning. I looked at my watch and saw that it was still seven. Suddenly, I an idea came to me and I sent a text message to Chanyeol. Then I immediately went down to the kitchen.

 

“Sehun! Good morning.” I was surprised to see my father in the kitchen.

 

“Dad? What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in Singapore with Mom?”

 

He sat down in front of the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee. “Well, we had some minor emergencies in the office so I came back.”

 

I walked to the fridge and opened it. I found some of the ingredients I needed. “Minor emergencies? You went back to Seoul just for some minor emergencies? That’s new.”

 

My father smiled as he brought down his cup from his mouth. He gave that teasing look that would make my mom blush. “And... I heard you were quite busy these past few days.”

 

There it goes.

 

My face flushed. “Just some... tutoring Dad.”

 

I heard him giggle. “Tutoring, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” I stuttered. I put down the ingredients in the counter. “With a friend.”

 

“So that’s why you’ve been baking him a lot of cookies, then?”

 

The box of flour slipped from my hand when he said that. I knew it was the time to speak up. I took a deep sigh and told my father what I’ve been doing and planning these past few days.

 

I looked at his expression. He didn’t judge what I said. More than that, he looked like he was kind of concern. He was unconsciously tapping his cup. “Are you sure about this?”

 

I bit my lip. Why was everyone kept asking this? First, Hera and now Dad. Was courting Chanyeol really a bad idea?

 

“Yes, Dad,” I simply answered. I don’t want my mood to be ruined because of this. This was going to be a special day.

 

He sighed. “I’m just worried, Sehun. We don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

I didn’t say anything else after that.

 

At exactly nine, I arrived in our meeting place. I saw Chanyeol standing in front of a stand where they sell toy figurines. He was looking at the toys with a huge smile. He was dressed in a blue polo shirt and black pants. His hair was combed perfectly. He was carrying his backpack on his back.

 

This was perfect. Nothing to worry about here.

 

I put the bag of cookies in front of his smiling face. I watched how his eyes widened and smiled even more brightly as took the bag.

 

My heart was contented with that. Just him smiling because of my cookies, was enough for me.

 

“Sehun!” He sounded surprised and happy that I couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“Why do you sound so surprised?”

 

He was still grinning as he shook his head. He placed the bag on his backpack then looked around. “Why did you bring me to a mall for our first date?”

 

I smiled and shrugged. “For our first date, I want us to do all the things that you love.”

 

Chanyeol blinked and was silent for a while. Like he was still processing what I said. “All?”

 

I nodded, still smiling. “Yes, first we should watch a movie. I heard The Incredibles 2 is now showing. Your sister told me how excited you are about this movie. So?”

 

He smiling so hard and suddenly jumped happily. “Yes! I can’t believe... Come on! I heard the first showing starts by ten!”

 

I laughed as he dragged me to the movie theatre. He was smiling and jumping like a little kid when I bought the tickets in the long line. I even bought some popcorn and soft drinks for snacks.

 

Chanyeol wouldn’t stop talking about the movie and how the trailer looked amazing. Somehow, I was excited too. It was also my favorite movie ever since I was a kid.

 

“I am so excited to see Frozone!” I told him excitedly, as we took our seat in front of the large screen. The place seemed a little cold.

 

Chanyeol laughed then he cleared his throat. “Honey! Where’s my supersuit?” He imitated Frozone from the first movie.

 

I laughed so hard because of that. He sounded exactly like Frozone!

 

When the movie started, both Chanyeol and I were quiet. We were all eyes on the screen. But there were times that we would laugh together especially the time where the character Jack-Jack used his superpowers.

 

The movie ended amazingly. Chanyeol and I couldn’t stop talking about it until we reached the restaurant for lunch. We entered to a restaurant called Apple Tree.

 

I ordered a full meal for us. I saw Chanyeol still smiling brightly. A part of me was proud that I made him smile like that. I knew I was doing a great job.

 

“Are you having fun?” I asked him teasingly.

 

He laughed. “Shocking but yes. I never thought you’d take me out to watch The Incredibles 2 for our first date. I was expecting a little formal...”

 

I snorted and laughed. “I just guessed that being formal and all would make it awkward. And besides, I enjoyed the movie too...”

 

We even had dessert that Chanyeol loved so much. He ordered a chocolate souffle and cake. I ordered a chocolate mousse.

 

He tasted the souffle and smiled. “This is actually good!”

 

I nodded. “This is one of my favorite restaurants here so I thought you might like it.”

 

“This place is awesome. I haven’t tried eating here before so I never thought...”

 

I smiled, then something caught my mind. “Aren’t you going to eat the cookies I brought you? We could share.”

 

Chanyeol was suddenly frozen. He looked at me cautiously. “I don’t want to eat it here. I don’t want to share it with you.”

 

“What?”

 

I saw him bit his lip. He looked sexy when he did that. “I don’t share the things I love. I’m quite selfish.”

 

Another thing I learned about Chanyeol and somehow, I understand him. I smiled inwardly. “There’s nothing wrong with that, Chanyeol.”

 

I saw him gave me a smile.

 

After the meal, Chanyeol and I decided to walk around. We were at the end of the mall when I spotted the arcade. I smiled widely. “Chanyeol...”

 

He looked to where I pointed and smiled. We ran like little kids to the arcade. We bought some tokens for the games.

 

First, we tried the grabber-arm games. Chanyeol was amazing! He was able to get three toys in his first three tokens.

 

Something inside me rattled. I shook him aside, I even heard him laughed. I rolled down the token and concentrated on getting the dolls. I almost cursed when the doll fell down from the crane.

 

Chanyeol chuckled beside me. “You should try to pick up the heavy parts of the doll like the head...”

 

I rolled down another token. I concentrated on picking up the head just like Chanyeol said but the doll fell down halfway. “Shit.”

 

I heard Chanyeol laughed in amusement. “I can’t believe Oh Sehun just cursed!”

 

Ignoring him, I rolled down another token. “We won’t stop until I get a doll.”

 

Chanyeol was supportive but endearing. He kept teasing me when the dolls kept on falling. I smacked his arm when I was fully frustrated. “Chanyeol! The doll!”

 

He laughed big time. He held my arm and placed it on the controller. “Like this, Sehun.”

 

My hand holding the controller and his hand on top of mine, I suddenly lost focus. My eyes weren’t on the dolls anymore. I looked at how Chanyeol’s hand and felt his large frame behind me. My heart beat so fast.

It was like my eyes zoned out to his hand. To the feeling of his hand on me. His large soft hand. It was fascinating. 

I saw the doll fell on the hole and Chanyeol chuckled on my ear. “You’re so cute when you’re frustrated.”

 

When he let go of me, I tried to cover my red face. “We should try the other games.”

 

We tried the Kinect. We played Sugar by Maroon Five.

 

Chanyeol was beside me, dancing. “I didn’t know you can dance!”

 

I laughed as I turned, following the dancers on the screen. “I didn’t know too!”

 

After that, we also played the basketball. Right there, I realized that Chanyeol and I were both competitive. We battled on who’s going to score higher. I made Chanyeol win that game.

We went out of the arcade with a lot of toys in our hands. We were also exhausted from playing. We sat down on a nearby bench to rest.

“I never had fun like these in ages,” I commented and sighed. I watched the people inside the arcade playing non-stop.

“Me too,” I heard Chanyeol beside me whisper.

I turned to look at him. He was sweating a little, his hair was dishaveled but he was smiling brightly. He looked more handsome like that.

We decided to buy drinks for refreshments. We went to stand that sells shakes and bubbletea. I gave Chanyeol a chocolate shake.

“Chanyeol?” A familiar voice broke our silence.

When I turned to look whose voice was it, I knew that this day was over. Like a dream, I finally woke up when Kyungsoo stood in front of us.

Chanyeol smiled brightly at him, even his eyes twinkled. “Kyungsoo! What are you doing here?”

Do Kyungsoo smiled at him, with his heart-shaped mouth. “Just doing some grocery. How about you?” He glanced at me and gave a confused look.

 

I suddenly realized that Chanyeol never spoke about me to Kyungsoo. I felt something inside me clenched hard.

 

“Ah,” Chanyeol looked at me then at Kyungsoo. “Were just hanging out.”

 

I gripped the plastic glass of my bubbletea to hide the pain creeping inside. I tried to hide it. I just hoped my expression wasn’t obvious. I just figured that I was already stepping the line.

 

“Really?” Kyungsoo smiled wider. “Do you want to join me?”

 

“Sure!” Chanyeol immediately answered. Then suddenly he realized that I was beside him. He looked at me apologetically. “Uhm, Sehun...”

 

“Go ahead.” I said to him. I felt another clench in my heart as I watch him. He was too excited to be with Kyungsoo, that he forgot about me. “I also need to go home. My dad’s waiting for me.”

 

That was just an excuse. I just wanted to get away from there. My heart wouldn’t stop clenching so bad, I felt like I’m going to break down if I stay any longer. I didn’t want Chanyeol to see me like that.

 

I turned around and walked away, fast. It was hard carrying some of the toys with one hand and my drink on the other. I was halfway when I heard Chanyeol called out to me.

 

A part of me was happy because of it. That he was also concern about my feelings. But I was still sad. Today, I realized that even though I made him happy I could still be forgotten. Just like that.

 

I turned to face them. They were still there where I left them. I smiled at Chanyeol, partly sad and broken. “Just tell me if you’re home so I won’t be worried.”

 

He nodded but his expression looked like he was uncertain of something. His eyes looked at me like he knew he did something. I never gave much attention to it and continued walking away. Walking away with a broken heart.

 

When I arrived home, I saw my father in the living room. I greeted him and told him that I’ll go straight to my room. It was already four in the afternoon. I took a bath to calm my clenching heart but it didn’t stop at all.

 

“Sir, your father is asking you to come down for dinner.”

 

I sighed. I didn’t have an apetite but my father barely eats dinner with me so I obliged. I went down to the dining room and saw him at the edge of our huge rectangular table. “Hey, Dad.”

“How was your day, son?”

I just gave out a small smile. “It was fine.”

We started eating in silence. The eerie was awkward. I didn’t know what to say in front of him after the conversation we had earlier. And after what happened today, my heart couldn’t accept that he was right.

Then suddenly my father cleared his throat. “Whatever it is your feeling, son, I know it’ll be okay in the end. I respect your choices. But always know that we just want you to be happy and not get hurt.”

Putting down my chopsticks, I sighed. I understood now what he meant. He knew this was going to hurt me. He knew how it was going to hurt me.

I could still remember the way Chanyeol’s eyes sparkled as he saw Kyungsoo. He looked so happy to see him. The clench in my heart tightened. 

I could also remember how I wanted to get out of there. How the sight of them being happy together almost burned me. How I wished that it didn’t end that way.

But I was still determined. I didn’t want to give up just like that. I wanted to keep on going. It was still the beginning.

On my room, I saw an unread message from Chanyeol.

 

_Chanyeol: Thank you for today, Sehun! I had so much fun. I’m sorry about Kyungsoo. I’ll make it up to you next weekend, okay?_

 

He even had a smiling emoji at the end. I sighed and smiled as I read the text message again. I lay down on my bed and hugged my phone in my chest. The fast beating of my heart was heard.

Yeah, I’m still not going to give up just like that.

 


	7. Thankful

 

The tutoring continued even after that. Chanyeol apologized when we met again on school. I just told him that I understood.

 

Not that it didn’t bother me anymore. It still did. But I figured that it was normal. Chanyeol is in love with Kyungsoo. We all forget things when we’re with the love of our life.

 

I continuously visited their mansion for our session along with me giving him bag of cookies. Chanyeol was the one who insisted to let the tutoring continue. And maybe a little part of me, wanted that too.

 

“You are actually not hard to teach,” I once said to him when were having a break from our session.

 

I picked up the chocolate cake that we bought for snacks. I took a bite and smiled as the melted sweet chocolate swam through my throat.

 

Chanyeol chuckled beside me. He was still wearing his uniform but he still smelled beautiful. Even his cologne smelled like chocolate too.

 

We were seating on the floor beside his bed. We were comfortable that way but sometimes when we have a lot of things to do, we would study on his table.

 

He smirked at me when he caught me staring at him. “Thank you, teacher.”

 

It was times like that I would thanked the heavens. For giving me an opportunity to be beside him. I would always treasure this. His strong presence. His attractive face. His charming smile.

 

On that weekend, it was Chanyeol who took me out on a date. He surprised me by visiting the amusement park with him. It wasn’t my first time to go there but I was still excited. We used his car to reach the park. Since it was a weekend, there were a lot of people inside.

 

The whole place was magnificent. Beautiful, huge and different rides everywhere along with different kinds of stores and restaurants. The weather was fine and I could smell the beautiful fragrance around the park. I couldn’t help but smile wider.

 

It was Chanyeol’s treat so we got to ride almost everything. We were laughing and screaming the entire time in almost all rides. We even tried the carousel. We took pictures and videos everywhere we go.

 

“It’s been so long since I’ve been here,” My eyes wandered around when we took a break and sat on a bench. From our position, we could see the Roller Coaster and the Vikings. With ice cream in our hands, we watched as the people scream loudly. “I am so happy.”

 

I saw Chanyeol licked his chocolate ice cream. He was wearing a large black tee shirt today that has a skull logo in front. He also had his black cap on his head. Since he was beside me, I could easily smell his manly scent. He was a little sweaty but he still smelled so good.

 

A corner of his lip went upward. He looked at me. “I’m glad this made you happy. I’m happy that were here too.”

 

My happiness continued to the upcoming months. Even though we were busy with assignments and projects, Chanyeol and I always made way to hang out or date in the weekends. A part of me was only hoping for the best of it. A part of me was hoping that maybe a little, just a little, reciprocation from him.

 

I was hoping he might fall for me soon. Just a little hope, that maybe everything will turn out just the way I wanted to.

 

Even my friends could tell that there was something between me and Chanyeol. They would caught us smiling or laughing at each other. And during lunch times, Chanyeol would greet me in the cafeteria and sometimes talk to me in front of my friends.

 

I didn’t know if I should introduce him to my friends. They obviously knew him more than I do since they’ve been classmates for years. It didn’t seem right.

 

Chanyeol was doing great in our class too. There were times that Mr. Choi would surprise us with board quizzes or exams but Chanyeol easily pulled it off. On our last Trigonometry exam, he got only few mistakes. He even waved his test paper with a big smile in front of me when he found that out. I couldn’t help but smile too.

 

I looked at my own test paper. I got a perfect score. I smiled inwardly. The tutoring not only made Chanyeol good in our class, it helped me improve too.

 

Chanyeol leaned in and when he saw my paper, he pouted. “Whatever. Next time, I’ll beat you.”

 

I laughed because he looked so cute. “You can always try, Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun once asked me about me and Chanyeol. I never gave him an exact answer because it was so embarrassing to say that I’m courting him. Not that I’m not really telling him or any of my friends, it’s just that, I wasn’t ready to tell them.

 

After four months of being Chanyeol’s tutor, we got to learn a lot together. I had so much fun going to his place and sometimes, I would hang out with Yoora.

 

Tonight was different though.

 

I pulled up car in front of their mansion. I was so tired of all the long classes that we had but I still went to his place. I brought my books because we tomorrow we were going to have a long examination in Trigonometry and History. Chanyeol asked again for an extension for our tutoring since he has goal to pass this test.

 

Their maid instantly saw me and bowed when I entered their mansion. I gave her my usual smile. “Where’s Chanyeol?”

 

“He’s on the dining room with his friends,” she simply answered.

 

My eyebrows furrowed together. His friends?

 

I spotted Chanyeol in the dining room talking and laughing with Kyungsoo and Jongin. I smelled something like junk food and beer. In the long table, I saw that they were having snacks. I was so surprised to see them here.

 

I froze from my spot. Something inside me went cold.

 

They seemed to notice my existence when I saw Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. I saw him motioned to Chanyeol and pointed at me, making Chanyeol look my way.

 

Suddenly Chanyeol looked nervous when he saw me. He instantly stood and walked towards me. “Sehun...”

 

“You didn’t tell me you have company...” my voice sounded colder than I expected.

 

He bit his lower lip and looked down. “I didn’t know that they would visit. I was about to text you to cancel our session but I forgot. I’m sorry Sehun.”

 

“We have a long exam tomorrow, Chanyeol.” I tried to control my voice this time but it went a little stern.

 

He closed his eyes, he looked frustrated too. “I know but...”

 

 _But what?_ I wanted to yell at him but I stopped.

 

I took a deep breath. I knew what that look meant. He was always like this whenever Kyungsoo was around. He could easily forget things.

 

My mind irked with annoyance, apart from my heart breaking. I had a long day today and I just wanted to spend time with him and study. But it looked like that wouldn’t happen now. “I should go...”

 

He held my arm suddenly. I looked at his eyes that filled with panic. “Wait, maybe we could study together. Just wait here...”

 

I saw him walked to Kyungsoo and said something that I didn’t hear. Something inside me boiled. I was so angry, I turned and left the mansion without telling Chanyeol.

 

That night I was busy studying all by myself. I put my phone to silent because it kept on ringing. My phone showed who the caller was- it was Chanyeol. I didn’t answer it. I didn’t know what I might say if I would answer it. I didn’t know if I would like what I say if I would answer it.

 

He sent few text messages that I didn’t reply either.

 

Chanyeol: Sehun

Chanyeol: Why did you leave? I’m sorry

Chanyeol: Please answer the call. I’m really sorry

Chanyeol: Please

 

I still didn’t answer it. I wasn’t sure if I would want to hear his explanations now. And I didn’t want to know if he’s still with Kyungsoo.

 

This was the first time I let myself sulk and be selfish. It was the first time I thought about myself.

 

I have nothing against Do Kyungsoo. He was nice and there were times that he would smile at me. Baekhyun said that Kyungsoo didn’t look friendly but he was okay.

 

There were times I would stare at him and wonder what he has that Chanyeol liked. Was it his kindness? Was it his smile?

 

The more I thought about it, the more insecure I got. I wanted to hate him but it seemed so wrong.

 

And besides, who am I to judge Kyungsoo? I didn’t know him at all.

 

The following morning, I wasn’t in the mood. I didn’t talk to Chanyeol at all. I ignored him the whole morning class. He was trying to make conversations with me but he realized that I wasn’t paying attention.

 

During lunch, he tried to invite me to eat with him and his friends but I rejected him. I saw how his eyes widened and his lips started to pout.

 

“But...” I heard him say but I turned away from him. I walked away before I could change my mind.

 

I stood beside Baekhyun in the line to get out food. He saw me and looked at my back, probably to Chanyeol. “Are you guys fighting?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“He looked like he was about to cry,” Baekhyun pressed and looked at me. He realized that I was scorning. He chuckled. “You like him.”

 

I was surprised at his sudden conclusion. “What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

He laughed and linked his arm on mine. He tiptoed until he reached my ear. “You guys are obvious.”

 

My face reddened when he said that. I didn’t say anything and just let Baekhyun think that way. It was true anyway.

 

Our examination in Trigonometry started earlier. I was so relieved to see the test paper. Almost all the solutions to the problems have been stuck in my brain since last night.

 

I was almost done when I heard Chanyeol beside me groaning. I glanced and saw that he was trying to work out some of the problems. His scratch paper was dirty with wrong solutions. He looked so frustrated.

 

My heart stopped and I bit my lip. I quickly answered my own paper and took out another clean scratch paper. My hand was shaking while doing this. I wrote there almost all the solutions and answers I did with the correct item. I even wrote in a ‘dirty scratch paper’ way.

 

At the bottom I wrote:

 

‘Burn this after you’re done. You owe me.’

 

I looked around- Mr. Choi was busy on his notes and the other students were focused on their papers- and when I found out that no one was looking, I quickly and quietly placed it in his desk. I saw how surprised he looked. His wide eyes looked at me and I pointed the note on the bottom.

 

When he read that, he gave me a grateful smile and I just rolled my eyes on him. With that, he continued writing down his answers.

 

I waited for how many minutes before I stood up and passed my paper. Mr. Choi looked up to me and smiled. I could smell his strong perfume from my position. “As usual, Sehun. Good job.”

 

Before going out, I saw Chanyeol standing up too. I quickly went to my locker. My heart was still pounding so fast. What have I done?

 

Opening my locker, I quickly put my ballpen and some of my blank scratch paper inside. My hand was still shaking. I took a long breath to calm myself down. I just cheated for Chanyeol. I couldn’t believe I just cheated for Chanyeol.

 

“Sehun,” I was shocked to hear his deep voice from my back.

 

I turned to him and suddenly he grabbed me and hugged. I didn’t move at all. I let him hugged me. His big strong arms around me.

 

“I’m really sorry about yesterday, Sehun.” He whispered, still hugging. I could feel his breath on my neck, I almost shivered. “And also thank you. Really thank you. For a moment I thought...”

 

I gripped his shoulders. I breathed into his chocolate scent in his neck. I couldn’t help but tear up. “Yeah, you should be thankful. You should be thankful that I love you so much.”

 

I love him so much, I could break the rules for him.

 

 


	8. Wedding

 

 

“I’m really sorry,” I heard Chanyeol’s deep voice vibrated into my neck. It somehow made me shiver.

 

He was still hugging me and I didn’t want to let go. His arms wrapping around me seemed so perfect. It felt so warm and nice.

 

I took a deep breath and thought about what my heart was feeling. It was beating wildly inside, like a pinochle hitting a lot of places. Chanyeol’s chocolate scent calmed my nerves. I liked his scent so much.

 

I let go of his hug and smiled at him. I wiped the tears that formed in my eyes. I looked at Chanyeol. “It’s okay now.”

 

He finally smiled then he reached out his bag from behind him. He was fidgeting a bit and his eyes were a little red. Was he about to cry? My heart tugged inside my chest. I watched as he took out a small blue plastic bag and he handed it to me.

 

I looked at him curiously as I held the bag. He’s actually giving this to me?

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat and smiled. “It’s a bag of chocolate cookies. I’m really sorry about yesterday, I promise it won’t happen again.” His voice was hoarse.

 

Something inside me warmed up. With him being like this, I couldn’t help but fall more in love with him.

 

I took a bite of the cookie and munched it. When I swallowed, I was surprised that it tasted good. It was crunchy but the inside was soft. Just enough sweetness.

 

“This actually taste good,” I commented and looked at him. “I bet you didn’t make this.”

 

Chanyeol flushed in red. “My sister did. I didn’t have enough time to learn and my sister volunteered to bake. So...”

 

I chuckled. “I figured. If the cookies taste good, it didn’t came from your hands.”

 

“Yah!” He hit my shoulder and laughed.

 

After that, Chanyeol even took me out to Dessertree before we went to their mansion. He ordered the usual dessert that he wanted.

 

“This is awesome,” Chanyeol beamed as he took a bite from his cake. There were some chocolate on his lips.

 

I gave him a tissue and laughed. “You just wanted to eat cake because I didn’t make cookies, huh?”

 

“What?” He looked defensive as he scooped another slice. “Your cookie may be the best and tastiest cookie I ever tasted but...”

 

My eyebrow raised as he talked then he stopped midway. He saw my unbelieving look and sighed. His shoulders dropped and pouted. “Yeah, whatever. So what if I miss your cookies?”

 

I laughed again. “You ate most of my cookies almost everyday. Have you ever thought about your health? Or maybe the thought that you might get cavities?”

 

He smirked playfully. “I won’t get cavities. I brush my teeth thrice a day.”

 

“You do?”

 

He paused as he looked at me. Then he sighed defeatedly. “Okay, twice. And besides, I have my own dentist and I visit regularly.”

 

I nodded, impressed. “Well then since that’s established, I’ll bring you a bag tomorrow.”

 

He brightened and his jaw dropped. “How about the day after tomorrow? And the day after that?”

 

Shaking my head, I smiled at him. “Okay fine.”

 

And in the following days, I continued to give him cookies like the last time. The tutoring was also resumed. After school hours, Chanyeol and I would meet up in their mansion and study. But sometimes, we would play games or watch his favorite movies.

 

Once, he tried to introduce me to Kyungsoo and Jongin. At first I was nervous, but it didn’t last long. They were nice. Jongin was funny and he kept teasing Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. He instantly made me feel comfortable.

 

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo looked a little reserved. But he smiled and talked to me when I tried to make a conversation. He was also kind and caring. He would reprimand Chanyeol whenever Chanyeol eats too much sweet.

 

I saw Chanyeol blushed because of that but he pouted right after it. I wasn’t sure if he was feeling giddy or sad.

 

After that, Chanyeol secretly sent me a text to meet him in Dessertee. I shook my head as I watched him eat two slices of his favorite chocolate cake and a mousse when I entered the cafe. I sat in front of him and crossed my arms. “So... what is this?”

 

He pushed the mousse in front of me. “You can have that.”

 

I sighed deeply. “Chanyeol, I just ate and you know that.”

 

Chanyeol made a whining sound. “But I was craving chocolate!”

 

“You always crave chocolate.”

 

“And Kyungsoo’s there,” he pouted, even made hand movements. “He sometimes control my chocolate intake.”

 

I scooped a mousse and looked up to him. “I think you should control your chocolate intake. You might get sick.”

 

“But I’m not! I’m very healthy. Our family doctor made sure of it,” He swallowed before speaking.

 

“One day, Kyungsoo’s going to talk to your doctor to tell you to not eat chocolate at all,” I said and giggled.

 

He didn’t laugh like I did, instead he looked serious. “Do you think so?”

 

“I’m just kidding,” I was amused how serious he looked. “I’m pretty sure Kyungsoo just wanted you to be safe.”

 

“But you don’t mind me like this, right?”

 

I shrugged. “I just wanted you to be happy. But I’ll make sure you won’t get sick.”

 

Ever since that day, there were times that I would eat with them during lunch or sometimes my friends would gladly join. Baekhyun was friendly to them but Jongdae and Yixing would sometimes make Kyungsoo looked uncomfortable.

 

“Hey, our school fair is coming up,” Baekhyun opened up during lunch. “Mr. Lee is asking what’s our plan.”

 

“Oh, gosh. I’m excited to have no class for three days!” Jongdae exclaimed, he even raised his hands. “I couldn’t wait to just sit inside the booth and do nothing.”

 

Yixing hit him in the arm. “Hey, we promised Baekhyun that we’ll be helpful this year.”

 

“Hey, beautiful. Sitting inside the booth and do nothing is helping.”

 

“In what world?”

 

“As I was saying,” Baekhyun interrupted. “Mr. Lee is asking about our plans. So you guys better think of a nice booth idea. We’ll have a class meeting later.”

 

The class ended early because of that. Since Baekhyun was the one who was assigned, he lead the meeting. Lot of ideas came from my classmates.

 

Chanyeol suggested to do a chocolate cafe, he was straight up rejected. He looked at me sadly and pouted. “I own the school but I still get rejected like this.”

 

I tapped his shoulder and smiled sympathetically. “You did your best.”

 

Some of my classmates suggested games and some suggested to sell things. Baekhyun was scratching his head in disapproval.

 

“How about a wedding booth?” Seulgi suggested. “It’ll be like a real wedding except it won’t be certified.”

 

“We would prepare a wedding aisle and then we would let Jongdae do the ceremony,” Baekhyun added, his eyes glistening.

 

“Why me?” Jongdae whined.

 

“You always talk a lot,” Yixing answered beside him. “You’ll know what to say.”

 

Somehow, the majority of our class accepted the idea. The girls seemed happier because they were excited to decorate.

 

Chanyeol was strongly against it. He said the chocolate cafe was way better. I just laughed at him when no one listened to him.

 

I didn’t have anything against the idea of making a wedding booth. I just wanted to have fun. I couldn’t wait for it.

 

“How about we do two ceremonies from our class so that people could see how fun this is,” Irene suggested after we sorted out the designs and decorations that we needed.

 

Jongin raised his hand with a smirk on his lips. “I choose Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.”

 

My breath hitched. I tried to look okay. I looked at my notes when my classmates agreed at Jongin’s idea. My heart clenched inside me, I bit my lip.

 

Unconsciously, I turned at Chanyeol’s direction. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him looking at me. He looked apologetic for some reason but I smiled at him.

 

Then Yixing beside me raised his hand too. “The other couple is Baekhyun and Sehun!”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. Yixing along with Jongdae made a teasing sound. I was suddenly confused.

 

“Baekhyun and Sehun, ayieee!” Our classmates chaffed all together except for Chanyeol and his friends. They seemed to be confused too.

 

My heart was suddenly beating fast for an unknown reason. I hated being teased but right now, everything felt light. I couldn’t help but laugh. “Sure, why not?”

 

Our classmates cheered. I saw Baekhyun reddened when I smiled at him. I was still hurt for the thought of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo getting married but as I looked at Baekhyun, I couldn’t help but be happy.

 

Looks like I’m marrying Baekhyun this school fair.


	9. Honeymoon

 

There were times that I would thought the world was too beautiful. Too happy. Too bright. And then suddenly, they will slap you the truth. The hard truth. That the world wasn’t too beautiful, it was real. And everything won’t be the way you want it to be.

 

But sometimes, you can always pray for little blessings. There will be times that you’ll be happy with some reasons that even you don’t understand. The world sometimes blessed you with that.

 

The school fair started after a week of the school’s preparation. Half of our class worked for our decoration and half was working on the costumes. It was nice that all of our classmates were cooperative.

 

Even Chanyeol and Jongin who find this idea a joke seemed to enjoy fixing our booth. It was so easy for us to create a big budget since we have a lot of sponsors.

 

We went all out for this fair. The girls decorated the aisle with expensive white roses and a red carpet. They build a flowery archway in the entrance. White-colored chairs were placed on each side. A big bouquet of white and pink colored roses were the aisle markers. There were even rose petals along the way. They even prepared a lot of silver wedding rings for the married couple.

 

I helped on working for the costumes along with Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. We made costumes for the bride and groom and even for bridesmaids. Baekhyun mostly designed the dresses. He was surprisingly good in drawing. He also had a lot of wedding dress ideas. 

 

When the fair started, the school became open to everyone. Since it wasn’t a school day, we didn’t wear our uniforms. Today, I wore a white shirt and blue pants. Everyone was ecstatic. It was kind of weird to see my classmates and schoolmates wearing casual clothes.

 

The welcome program wasn’t long. Just Chanyeol’s mom doing a speech- welcoming everyone and hoping all of us enjoy the fair. She was smiling at everyone so brightly that the students couldn’t help but be attentive.

 

When the program was done, we were about to walk to our booth when Jongdae dragged me aside. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and a black pants. He smelled like cinnamon for some reason. He was shorter than me so he tiptoed to reach my ears and whisper. “Did you make a wedding vow?”

 

I was shocked for a moment and looked at him. “A wedding vow? Nobody told me to make a wedding vow...”

 

Jongdae rolled his eyes on me. He held my shoulder tightly. “A wedding... without wedding vows? Sure, Sehun! Gosh. Make one! Baekhyun made a vow for you so you better make one okay?”

 

Nervously, I nodded. Great. I don’t want to mess this up. I need to make a vow as fast as I can.

 

My friend saw my nervous reaction and grinned. “Don’t worry, we’ll start with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s ceremony first. Why don’t you go to our classroom and make one? Your costume is also there.”

 

“Okay.”

 

He tapped my shoulder. “Make sure it sounds romantic, huh? This is a wedding, not a Trigonometry board quiz.”

 

I silently nodded. I was already thinking what to say on my vows. What should I say about Baekhyun? What I felt for him?

 

This was so confusing. I wasn’t sure what to make of Baekhyun. He was my first friend here in Park University. I was always comfortable with him.

 

I was about to enter our classroom when Chanyeol stepped out. He was surprised to see me as I was surprised to see him. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a gray necktie. His black hair was styled sideways. His face has powder, it looked so soft. I had to stop myself to caress it.

 

My nose crunched when I smelled a strawberry perfume on him. It didn’t smell like him. This was totally not the Chanyeol I know.

 

He looked still beautiful. My heart swelled and I smiled. “Hello, handsome.”

 

I saw his face flushed and smiled. “Hey, the ceremony’s about to start.”

 

“Ah, I’m not going to watch. I have to do something,” I said while looking inside the classroom. I saw Baekhyun getting ready.

 

Chanyeol glanced inside too, probably wondering who I was looking at. “Y-you’re not going to watch?”

 

My smile fell a little. I felt my heart clench inside me the same way it always does. “I don’t think I want to watch that. I might oppose suddenly.” I chuckled inwardly.

 

I looked at Chanyeol and saw his eyes was serious. He looked like he wanted to say something but one of our classmates called him.

 

“You should go,” I told him. He seemed reluctant to go so I smiled at him encouragingly. “I have things to do.”

 

Baekhyun was wearing a blue shirt and black pants. He was busy with his tuxedo when I entered the room. I realized that his face has already make-up. His eyelids was colored red. It looked great on him.

 

He saw me staring, he reddened. “Seulgi just went out to get wet wipes.”

 

Seulgi was the one assigned to do the make-up. I smiled at him and nodded. “You look great.”

 

“Thanks,” He smiled and pointed something behind me. “There’s yours. I designed it personally.”

 

Something inside me fluttered. I smiled thankfully at him when I saw the tuxedo. It was wine-colored velvet with a black necktie. It looked so sophisticated and classy.

 

“I love it,” I whispered.

 

Seulgi came back to the room with a pink box of wet wipes. She smiled at us. “Hello, love birds.” Then she turned to me. “Let’s get you ready?”

 

I nodded and smiled. She made me sat down in front of a huge mirror that was installed for this fair. She wiped my face with wet wipes. Then she sprayed something on my face then started to put foundation on my face. “You already have white skin, so I’m just gonna make this light.”

 

Watching myself on the mirror while she put something on my eyebrows. Then she colored my eyelids with something blue and then put some lip tint on my lips.

 

After that, Seulgi looked at me in the mirror and smiled. “If this doesn’t make Baekhyun unzip his pants, I don’t know what would.”

 

My eyebrows furrowed together. “What do you mean?”

 

She just laughed and shook her head. After that, she left the room for me to wear my tuxedo. It fitted just right on my body. It was smooth to feel. Baekhyun did great in the details of the design.

 

I went to our booth just outside our building. When Yixing saw me, he smiled brightly. “Damn, Baekhyun is going to be so whipped.”

 

I laughed and shook my head. “Why are you always teasing me to Baekhyun?”

 

Yixing grinned. “Just something. Baekhyun’s waiting for you.” He pushed me. “Go.”

 

The processional started. Baekhyun and I walked together hand-in-hand along the aisle. Jongdae was at the end waiting for us. A lot of people were watching. Some were out classmates, some of were our teachers and some were our schoolmates. They were cheering loudly as we walked, I couldn’t help but laugh together with Baekhyun.

 

I spotted Chanyeol and Kyungsoo in the left side of the audience. Chanyeol wasn’t smiling but when he saw me looking, he showed a small one. I looked at the man in front of us.

 

Jongdae was still dressed in blue polo shirt. He was smiling widely while he watched. When we reached him, he tried to look normal but his eyes were sparkling mischievously. “We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Oh Sehun and Byun Baekhyun...”

 

Everybody cheered. Baekhyun looked so red as I held his hand. I smiled at him, he looked so cute.

 

Baekhyun was the first one who said his vows. “Sehun, with you being here with me is like a dream come true. I might never promise you anything but I can promise to make you happy everyday. I love you, secure in the knowledge that you are my best friend, my dearest, my kind and adoring husband.”

 

Something in my heart tugged. I wasn’t sure if it was real but it made me smile. His eyes were sparkling and his face was flushed.

 

Everybody made an ‘Aww!’ sound. I smiled at him lovingly.

 

Jongdae was still smiling when he turned to me. “Sehun, your turn.”

 

I cleared my throat and looked at Baekhyun. “Baekhyun, meeting you was a blessing to me. You make everything around me at ease. Your smile always brightens up the world and everyone around it. Baekhyun, always remember that you are loved more than any metaphor can ever express. I can’t promise to love you perfectly, but I will love you messily, overwhelmingly, inexorably.”

 

Everybody cheered once again. Baekhyun’s eyes were sparkling. He looked beautiful. We wore our silver rings to each other.

 

After the ceremony, Irene walked towards us and smiled at us. She was wearing a pink pastel dress. She handed us an envelope. “Here’s your All-Free-Honeymoon Day coupon!”

 

“What’s this?” I asked.

 

She giggled. “It’s a surprise gift for our customers. It’s an all-expense paid school fair treats. Just show it to any booth inside our school and they’ll give you service for free.”

 

Baekhyun beamed. “That’s so cool.”

 

Being with Baekhyun was so fun. After we dressed our normal clothes, we went to play games and went to rides. There I realized how huge the school was. Baekhyun toured me around the places I’ve never been. We went to all of the booths. He was also sweet, he bought me a big teddy bear that looked so cute.

 

I was so shocked when he dragged me to a booth where they let students do painting. It was a booth by the art club in our school.

 

“You like painting?” I whispered as we sat down in front of a blank canvas. We were wearing a white apron. Baekhyun was putting the Acrylic paint into the palette.

 

Baekhyun handed me a paintbrush and smiled. “Yeah. Since I was a kid, painting became my hobby.”

 

“I like painting too!” I almost exclaimed excitedly. It made me happy to think we have the same hobby.

 

His eyes twinkled. “That’s amazing! When I was a kid, my mom gave me an empty canvas and a set of paints and paintbrushes as a gift.”

 

I smiled then I paused. “I just realized something.”

 

He looked at me curiously. “What is it?”

 

“My birthday’s three days from now.” I bit my lip. How could I almost forgot my birthday?

 

His eyes widened. “What? Oh my gosh! Sehun! Good thing you said it now. We should plan a party!”

 

I shyly smiled. “There’s no need for that.”

 

“Come on, let’s see what kind of art we can do. Then we’ll plan your birthday, okay?”

 

Painting with Baekhyun was fun. Our subject was abstract. Baekhyun’s painting style was almost the same as mine.

 

When were about to finish, I accidentally spilled the dirty water we used to clean the brushed on Baekhyun. We paused for a moment when we realized what happened.

 

“I am so sorry,” I apologized but he brushed my apron with his brush. I stared at the red streak on my white shirt.

 

I looked at Baekhyun who was trying not to laugh. When he couldn’t help it anymore, he stood up and laughed. I took my brush and tried to paint his blue shirt while laughing.

 

“Yah!” He yelled and tried to paint on my shirt again but I ran away, still laughing.

 

We were having so much fun that we forgot about the time. Baekhyun threw a paint on me when we heard a voice behind us. “Excuse me?”

 

Baekhyun paused and his eyes widened. I turned and saw the attendant smiling at us. Behind the attendant was Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.

 

My heart skipped a beat when I saw Chanyeol scowling at me. I tried to show him a smile but he turned away.

 

For an unknown reason, I was suddenly nervous.


	10. Party

Baekhyun and I went outside the studio room after the attendant told us that our time was finished. We spotted Chanyeol and Kyungsoo waiting in front of the room. Chanyeol was wearing a black t-shirt and blue pants while Kyungsoo was wearing a red polo shirt and and black pants.

 

Kyungsoo showed us a smile and greeted us. I replied to him nicely with a huge smile even though my heart was beating nervously. I gaped at Chanyeol who was silent behind him. He was not looking at us but his expression seemed neutral.

 

I gulped when he didn’t even try to look our way. He was obviously pretending that we weren’t there. My breath hitched at the conclusion.

 

What was wrong with him? Was he mad at me? Why? I didn’t do something wrong, right? But why do I feel like I did?

 

“We should eat lunch, Sehun.” Baekhyun interrupted my thoughts. He was looking at his wristwatch.

 

I nodded at him, thankful that he broke the tension. I smiled at Kyungsoo gratefully. “We should go. Have fun.”

 

“Sure, you too.” He smiled back and waved at me.

 

Kyungsoo was nice. He cared a lot for Chanyeol. And even though he was reserved, he still managed to work with the class. He made Chanyeol cooperate with all of these.

 

I would be lying if I say I’m not jealous. I will always be jealous of how close they are. It was like they were inseperable and no one in this world could break them apart.

 

Baekhyun noticed my silence when we sat down in cafe booth inside our building. It was just beside our room. I tried to appreciate the place- the colorful walls with artistic drawings, the smell of delicious food around the place and the nice people inside.

 

“You know, it’s okay to tell me you’re jealous of them,” Baekhyun said after our food was served. He was eating his spaghetti.

 

I shook my head. “I just want this day to be fun.”

 

“Sehun,” Baekhyun’s voice was soft. “I’m your friend. Well, today I’m your husband but always remember that you can tell me everything. I’m here for you.”

 

Something in my heart was touched because of what he said. I will always be thankful for Byun Baekhyun. I smiled genuinely at him. “Thank you, Baekhyun.”

 

I told him everything. Baekhyun was a good listener. Sharing him my thoughts was so easy. I told him about how I met Chanyeol in the party. I told him how I fell for him. I told him how I planned to win Chanyeol’s heart.

 

Baekhyun nodded after I spoke. He took a deep breath and smiled. “I won’t say that it was a good idea, Sehun. Chanyeol’s been head over heels in love with Kyungsoo for years. All of the students in this school knows that.”

 

I bit my lip and looked down on my food when I felt something inside me clenched. “I know that,” I muttered under my breath.

 

Baekhyun sighed and when I looked up, he gave me a small smile. “But I’m also amazed. You should always do your best if you love something... or someone.”

 

In the afternoon, Baekhyun and I went to the school’s museum. The museum looked so modern. It was a dimmed and cold inside. We looked into some old artifacts. There were old paintings too.

 

After that, we were walking around the campus when Baekhyun suddenly lightened up. “There! Let’s go in there!”

 

He pointed at a photobooth. He dragged me inside the narrow white booth. We were shoulder-to-shoulder sitting beside each other. Baekhyun pressed something in the screen in front of us. He was choosing filters.

 

“What filters do you want?” He asked me, his beautiful eyes were sparkling.

 

Looking at the choices, I shrugged. “We should choose the wedding filter, since were married today.”

 

Baekhyun giggled and pressed the wedding filter. “Okay then.”

 

We made a lot of poses. Once, Baekhyun leaned unto my shoulder and I put my arm around him while we smiled looking at the camera. Then there was once that he stood behind me and his hands were on my shoulders. And another where Baekhyun kissed my cheek.

 

When we saw the pictures strip, we laughed. We looked so cute together. Baekhyun cut the half of the strip, and gave it to me. “You can have these and I’ll have these.”

 

Since we were a bit exhausted with the walking, we stopped in a snack booth. And suddenly, I felt something inside of me. I turned to Baekhyun who was beside me in the line. “I need to pee.”

 

“Sure, go ahead. I’ll line up for our snacks.”

 

I went to the restroom and did my business. I washed my hands when a shadow loomed beside me. I checked and saw Chanyeol, who was washing his hands too. He was still wearing the same clothes earlier. With him close, I can smell the strawberry cologne he wore earlier. We stared, shocked to see each other.

 

He slowly wiped his hands with his handkerchief. When I dried my hands, I cleared my throat. “Are you mad at me?”

 

“I’m not,” he answered, his eyes on his handkerchief.

 

“I know you are,” I insisted. “Tell me what’s wrong, please.”

 

He sighed deeply. His black eyes pointed at me. “It was nothing. I’m just tired and... I don’t know what’s wrong. But I’m not mad at you. I’m sorry if I made you feel like that.”

 

I sighed in relief. I smiled at him. “Thank goodness, for a second I thought...”

 

We were silent for a while then he cleared his throat. “Is it awkward that you’re courting me but you’re married to Baekhyun?”

 

I paused and only stared at him. I was astounded. I didn’t know what to say.

 

“I mean...” He continued while looking at his fidgeting hands. “Your vows for Baekhyun sounded real... Everyone was rooting for the two of you... You guys enjoyed each other’s company... I-I felt like...”

 

The tone of his voice made my heart wild. Unconsciously, I stepped forward to him. My hands moved, held his shirt and pulled him close to me. Chanyeol’s eyes widened when I kissed him on the lips.

 

My heart was beating more wildly than it was before. It was like something inside was trying to get away. The world felt like it stopped. Chanyeol’s lips felt soft against mine. It tasted sweet.

 

The kiss lasted almost a minute when I let go. He was still shocked but I looked straight into his eyes. “I love you, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanueol stared at me for seconds then backed away. He looked so red, his eyes unreadable then he gulped. Suddenly, he walked out of the restroom. Leaving me alone, confused and terrified.

 

I knew I overstepped but I couldn’t help it. That was my first kiss, it should be beautiful and unforgettable. But something inside me broke.

 

Taking long deep breaths, I tried to calm myself. I tried to stop myself from crying. I didn’t want Baekhyun to see me vulnerable.

 

After a long time inside the restroom and staring into my reflection, I slowly went back to Baekhyun. He was sitting in a stone bench beside the booth.

 

I stared at him from a distance, remembering what he said to me earlier. I never felt scared of something before. But Chanyeol’s reaction after the kiss kept haunting me.

 

Baekhyun smiled at me when I stood in front of me but when he saw my eyes, he stood up. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I kissed Chanyeol and he ran away,” my voice cracked. I cursed inwardly when a tear fell down.

 

Baekhyun instantly hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his slender figure. He smelled like fresh strawberries. Something inside me calmed down.

 

He whispered into my ears, “I’m sorry.”

 

The next day, Chanyeol was ignoring me. I tried to talk to him but he pretended that he didn’t hear or see me. My fears worsened.

 

The whole day I was with my friends in our classroom preparing for our wedding booth. Seulgi were giving us instructions to make us busy and not chat to each other.

 

“Guys,” Baekhyun started as we fix a costume dress. “Sehun’s birthday is near. We need to celebrate and plan a party.”

 

“Really?” Jongdae looked at me, beaming. “Sehun! Oh my gosh, we need to plan!”

 

I laughed at them, thankful because they were trying to keep me busy. Yixing pulled out a notebook and sat down. “Okay, so the venue...”

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae gave suggestions even though I told them it wasn’t necessary. They even talked about the food they were going to prepare.

 

“We should prepare a big cake,” Jongdae added. “With three layers!”

 

“Jongdae, that’s so extravagant,” I said while helping Baekhyun in fixing a dress. “A simple celebration would do.”

 

“Jongdae is the definition of extra,” Baekhyun laughed. He looked at me. “Please hold this higher.”

 

I did what he requested. Holding the hem of the dress higher, I looked at Yixing when he made a teasing sound. “You guys are so cute!”

 

Baekhyun kicked him and I laughed.

 

When they were done with their preparations, Seulgi came inside and asked us about the costumes. We gave her the dress we fixed and she thanked us. “A lot of couples are suddenly wanting to marry.”

 

“A fake wedding will make them realize if they wanted it to be real,” Jongdae commented. “They will realize what a bad decision it was after the ceremony.”

 

Yixing slapped his butt when he said that. “Shut up.”

 

In the afternoon, I saw Chanyeol walking out of the booth. He was probably on his way home. I followed him.

 

We were in the parking when I called him out. “Chanyeol...”

 

He stopped but he didn’t turn to look at me. His large frame of his back was in front of me. He was wearing a black shirt with a black ripped pants. He was also wearing a yellow cap.

 

“My friends planned a party for me tomorrow night...” I started, my voice was shaking. “Will you come to the party?”

 

He didn’t say anything. My heart was beating loudly in my ears. I was so nervous. After a few minutes, he started walking away. I bit my lip. I wanted to be hopeful. Hopeful that he would be there on my special day.

 

But I was too hopeful. There will always be things that no matter how hard you hope and pray, it will never be given to you.

 

I was surprised with the party that my friends planned. It was in an exclusive bar in the downtown. The place was huge and a lot of lights around. We had it all for ourselves. My friends and classmates were there.

 

Everybody greeted me. Baekhyun gave me a hug in front of everyone. “I forgot my gift. I’ll give it to you on school day.”

 

“There’s no need but since it’s from you, I’m thankful,” I whispered to him.

 

I saw Jongin on the bar counter with Junmyeon and Minseok. He brightened when he saw me. “Happy birthday, Sehun!”

 

“Thank you,” I replied. I looked around. “Are you alone?”

 

“Yeah, I am.”

 

Something inside me finally broke into many pieces. I gave him a forced smile. “Enjoy the party.”

 

I joined my friends in their table. Baekhyun saw my reaction. He immediately knew what I felt. He hugged my waist as I sat down on the sofa. “Please smile, baby.”

 

How could I smile? Chanyeol not only was angry with me, he also rejected attending my birthday party. I just wanted to drown myself with the excruciating pain inside my chest.

 

Jongdae gave me a glass of Jack Daniels. I gulped it down in one go, hoping it will lessen the pain.


	11. Please

 

Love can really be painful. It may be the most beautiful feeling in the world but it doesn’t mean that it will be easy. Love will never be that easy. There will be a lot of changes. A lot of things to figure out. It will make you strong and weak at the same time. It will make you think smart but it will also make you lose reason.

 

When there’s love, there’s pain too.

 

It wasn’t just all the bright and twinkly fairytale that you see on the television. There will be no easy ‘happy ever after’ in the end. That’s how you know it’s real. Sometimes it’s not the butterflies that tells that you’re in love, but the pain.

 

Drinking my other shot of Jack Daniels, I decided that I was really done. I drank a lot of alcohol tonight. I wasn’t sure how many shots has Jangdae given me. Baekhyun beside me tried to stop me earlier but I told him it wasn’t enough. He didn’t try to stop me the next time but his eyes were always on me.

 

My head was aching, like there was something pounding inside. My sight was blurry and all I could smell was alcohol. My stomach felt funny, like something was churning inside.

 

“Sehun, do you want more?” Jongdae asked me. His face was red already but he looked like he was just tipsy.

 

It was our second bottle, according to the bottle in our table. If I wasn’t dizzy enough to count correctly. I groaned when another pound came to my head.

 

“Jongdae, that’s enough,” I heard Baekhyun said to him. If I remembered correctly, he only drank one glass. He mentioned that his alcohol tolerance wasn’t high so he was control his intake.

 

“But he looked like he wanted more,” Jongdae mischievously smiled at me. He winked and brought the glass up in front of me. “You want?”

 

I shook my head and just gave him a drunk smile. I was really done. I leaned my body back and closed my eyes. My head felt heavy and the world seemed to turn.

 

Someone held my shoulders and shook it slightly. “Sehun? Are you alright?”

 

I groaned again in response. Then something inside me tingled. I took a deep breath.

 

Without any warning, I stood up from the sofa in our table. It made me dizzy for a moment. I almost fell on the floor when my legs wobbled. “Sehun!”

 

My friends held me and looked worriedly at me but I just laughed at them. “I’m fine guys. Come on, let’s dance!”

 

I didn’t wait for their reply and went immediately to the dancefloor. My classmates cheered happily when they saw me. The DJ yelled and changed the music. I couldn’t comprehend it so well but the loud beat of the song made me dance. I swayed my head, closed my eyes and grinded my hips. I could smell the scent of alcohol and sweat on everyone. Another cheer came vibrated through my ears. I just laughed and danced harder.

 

I felt a lot of sweat dropping on my forehead and neck. I opened my eyes and looked around. Through the crowd, I saw Baekhyun walking up to me. I smiled at him when he leaned in. “Sehun... you’re drunk already.”

 

Ignoring him, I closed my eyes again and followed the rhythm. All I could hear was the beat of the song. My whole body started to get tired with all the dancing but I didn’t mind it.

 

All I wanted was to forget the pain in my chest for a moment.

 

Then I felt someone held my hand and pulled me out of the crowd. I turned to look who it was. It was still Baekhyun and he looked quite angry. His red lips were pursed and his eyes were stern. When we stopped near the entrance of the club away from the lots of people, he pulled and gave me a hug.

 

Something inside me felt warm. I breathed in his manly scent and hugged him back. I wrapped my arms around him. “Baekhyun... My Baekhyun...”

 

“Sehun, please. This is your special day,” I heard him whisper into my ears. “Just for now, please, I want you to be happy.”

 

I didn’t know why but I started crying. My tears flowed like a water in the faucet. For a moment I thought I could finish this night without looking so weak. I thought I could pretend to be okay in front of everyone.

 

But I was wrong. I was still the weakling that didn’t know how to save myself from the pain creeping into my chest.

 

Sniffling, I felt Baekhyun trying to comfort me. I looked at him gratefully and smiled. “I need a moment alone.”

 

“Okay, but you’ll stay here, right?”

 

“I need some air too. Maybe I’ll go out for a moment,” I took a deep breath. My head was still aching, maybe a little fresh air could calm me down and make me think.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes softened. “Are you sure? Sehun, you’re drunk. What if something wrong happen to you?”

 

“I’m not drunk as before,” I muttered. I smiled at him gently to prove a point. “The dancing made me a little sober.”

 

“Sehun, I’m worried.” Baekhyun looked at my expression and he sighed heavily. “Okay fine. But if there’s something wrong, please call.”

 

I felt the cold wind in my face as I slowly walk down the streets of Gangnam-gu. The smell of alcohol and street odor entered in my nose. There were a lot of people walking around. Since it was a weekend, it wasn’t a surprise. Some were old people and some were around my age. Some were laughing, some were yelling. And some were goofing around, having no problems at all.

 

“Must be nice,” I whispered. I took a deep breath.

 

Somehow I wanted to laugh. It’s nice to think that some people would go to clubs to find happiness. And some would go to cure the pain and sadness.

 

Just like me. I smirked at that last thought.

 

But then, no matter how hard we drink the pain will never go away. The pain will remain there as a reminder. A reminder to that the world will never be on your side.

 

I turned to the left side of the road and saw the street was full of silent and classy restaurants. Very opposite of the street on the other side. It was surrounded by dimmed lights and the eerie was so romantic. It was peaceful. I started walking slowly along the sideway.

 

I took a deep breath and thought about Park Chanyeol. I thought about our last encounter in the restroom at school. I wish I could understand completely why he did that. He knew about my feelings for him. He knew why I was courting him.

 

Was it not enough? Was everything all a waste? Was courting him really a bad choice?

 

This was the first time I fell in love with someone. Loving Park Chanyeol scared me right now. It scared me so much. I was willing to change myself for him. I was willing to lose myself for him. And it terrified me so much. It terrified me that even now that I was scared, I still do love him.

 

Everyone around me said it wasn’t the best idea but I didn’t listen to them. I still continued even though I knew I was going to lose. I felt like an idiot.

 

My head felt a little heavy and dizzy when I smelled the scent of wine from a restaurant. Looks like the effects of alcohol was still inside me. I turned and stopped at one of the classic restaurants that according to their signage was open twenty-four seven.

 

The restaurant has a wide glass window that you can see the inside. You could see a big chandelier that brightened the restaurant with dim lights. It was a romantic place.

 

When I looked around the place, it wasn’t that full. I spotted two familiar figures and my breathing stopped. It was like my vision zoomed in them and everything was blurry.

 

At the corner, there was a couple sitting on a table. They looked so cute while looking at each and laughing. The couple was Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.

 

They were both dressed in tuxedos. Both were enjoying each other’s presence. Chanyeol looked handsome with his black hair styled perfectly.

 

If I was hurt earlier, now all I felt was dead. My hands shivered as I walked through the door. The place was a bit cold but my heart felt colder. A painful realization crept into me.

 

Chanyeol wasn’t in my birthday party because he was here with Kyungsoo. Having a date with him.

 

My brain stopped working when I stood in front of them. They both looked shocked at my presence but my eyes were on Chanyeol. His eyes widened and his jaw was opened slightly.

 

“Sehun, what are you doing here?” He asked with a deep voice.

 

Then right there, I broke down completely. I knelt down in front of him and held his hand tightly. “Chanyeol, please...”

 

Chanyeol moved back a bit in surprise. He tried to let go of his hand from me but I held it more tight. His face looked panic. “Sehun, stand up.”

 

My tears fell uncontrollably on my cheeks. I felt my lips turned swollen. “Please, Chanyeol... I love you so much...”

 

Chanyeol looked incensed. He looked at Kyungsoo then back to me, trying to let go of my hold. “Sehun, no...”

 

“Please,” my voice cracked when I felt like something was continuously stabbing my chest. I pulled him closer to me. “Please, come with me... Choose me...”

 

“Sehun!” His voice went a little louder. He tried to push me stronger now. “Sehun, stop it!”

 

“Please...”

 

“Sehun, you smell like alcohol. Are you drunk? Stop it now!”

 

I sniffed and closed my eyes when another tears were forming. My head was pounding so hard. My hands were shivering while holding him. “Please... Chanyeol, I will do anything you want. Just come with me.”

 

Kyungsoo stood and tried to help him. Chanyeol pushed me stronger than before. My body would’ve fell on the floor hard if I wasn’t holding unto him.

 

Kyungsoo gasped beside him. “Chanyeol, be careful. He’s just drunk. There’s no need to hurt him.”

 

“He wouldn’t listen!” He was still struggling on my hold on his hand. “Sehun!”

 

I didn’t know what was happening around me. Everything was swirling around. But I wanted Chanyeol. All I cared about was Chanyeol. All I loved was Chanyeol.

 

I wasn’t sure what happened but I heard a scream when my body fell on the floor. Maybe I was too numb but I didn’t feel any hurt on my body. My head ached more because of the dizziness I felt. I closed my eyes.

 

“Chanyeol!” I wasn’t sure but I suddenly heard Baekhyun’s voice. “What did you do?”

 

“He started it!” Chanyeol’s voice boomed.

 

“I couldn’t believe you’re such a jerk,” Baekhyun’s voice was controlled. “Especially to him.”

 

Someone held my shoulder and helped me to stand up. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Yixing’s worried face close to me. “Are you hurt?”

 

I just moaned in response when my eyes dimmed. He held unto my waist tightly. Then I felt my head leaned onto his shoulder. “Come on. Baekhyun, let’s go.”

 

There was silence for a moment. Yixing walked to the door of the restaurant while holding me. I was about to lose my sense on everything when I heard the last sentence Baekhyun said.

 

“You’ll regret this, Chanyeol.”

 

I tried to turn to his direction but Yixing held on too tightly to stop me from my attempt. Then everything turned pitch-black.

 

 


	12. Happy

 

Have you ever wished that something happened in your life was just a nightmare? That you could just wake up from the bad dream and thank the heavens that it was over? That you could just pretend that it never happened at all and your day will just go on like the normal days.

 

That’s what I hoped would happen when I woke up in Baekhyun’s bed alone. My head was still aching, probably from the hangover from last night. I looked around the bedroom to acquire where I was.

 

It was a wide room painted with white all around the walls. There was a huge wide-screen television in front of the four-post bed. There was a small sofa on the left side of the bed and a study table on the right. It was a bit cold inside but it was relaxing.

 

I took a deep breath and looked at the lamp table beside the bed. I noticed a medicine and a glass of water. When my head panged once again, I immediately swallowed the medicine and drank the water. It made the pain lessen.

 

I stood up and felt the floor was cold. I noticed that I was wearing a pair of white pajamas. My stomach growled suddenly because of hunger.

 

Opening the bedroom door, my nose caught the smell of something cooking. Just a few steps, I saw Baekhyun in the kitchen. He was busy preparing breakfast.

 

“Good morning,” my voice croaked and I immediately cleared my throat. “I’m sorry.”

 

He looked up at me and smiled brightly. “Good morning! Is your head still aching?”

 

My hand immediately moved to my head, rubbing my forehead as I walked closer to him. I stopped in front of the kitchen counter. “A bit. I still feel a little fuzzy in the head. And a nightmare.”

 

Baekhyun paused and bit his lip for a moment. “It wasn’t a nightmare, Sehun.”

 

My heart skipped a beat. I knew it wasn’t.

 

There was a moment of silence between us. The only noise that I could hear was the skewering of the laddle to the pan. Baekhyun was cooking egg omelete and bacon. My stomach growled once again.

 

Baekhyun snickered. “Just a little more wait, honey.”

 

I pouted and leaned my face on the counter. My heart was suddenly nervous. “What happened last night, Baekhyun?”

 

He cleared his throat. His eyes were on his cooking but his expression was serious. “You don’t remember anything?”

 

I closed my eyes to the flashbacks in my head. The party... The dancing... Until me kneeling in front of Chanyeol. I groaned in regret. “Please tell me that wasn’t true.”

 

He sighed in defeat. “I wish I could tell you that, Sehun. But it is.”

 

I raised my head. The guilt was creeping inside my head. “I should apologize to Chanyeol later.”

 

Baekhyun set up plates in front of us. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’m sure he’s mad of you.”

 

“But he has the right to be mad.” My fingers squiggled in the counter. “I ruined his date with Kyungsoo.”

 

He placed the food in the middle of our plates. “He ruined your birthday.” He uttered while walking to the refrigerator to take out a pitcher of orange juice. “You guys are on the same level.”

 

I shook my head. “Still, it was still wrong of me to do that.”

 

“Sehun, you were drunk. Partly, it was my fault. I let you wander off during the night.”

 

“No, it is not your fault,” my breathing hitched. I don’t want Baekhyun to take the blame of my stupidity last night. “It was all mine. Please, don’t ever think about it.”

 

We started to eat after that. I checked my phone while eating. It was turned off since last night. I received a lot of missed calls andmessages.

 

Mom: Happy birthday baby! I’m sorry I’m not at home but I will go home soon! What gift do you want baby? I love you!!

 

Dad: Happy birthday. Your mom and I will come home soon. We’ll celebrate it by then, okay? Love you.

 

Hera: Happy birthday Sehun! I tried to call but your phone was turned off. Please text back okay? I want to know what happened to your day. Love you!

 

I replied to them immediately. I told my parents that I couldn’t wait to see them. And I told Hera to call me if she received my message.

 

Then Baekhyun and I decided to watch a movie before I go home. I wasn’t sure about the title but Baekhyun said it was a romance chick flick. During the whole movie, we talked about different things.

 

“Do you know that Jongdae and Minseok went home together last night?”

 

My eyes widened at him. Jongdae and Minseok? “Seriously? What happened?”

 

Baekhyun giggled but his eyes were on the television. “Yixing and I came back to the bar last night with you. Then Junmyeon said that Minseok took Jongdae home. Up until now, we couldn’t contact him.”

 

“Holy shit. Jongdae and Minseok?” I exclaimed and reddened. “I never thought Jongdae’s type are the neat-freaks type.”

 

He finally laughed out loud. “Right? Jongdae, that sneaky bitch. Who could’ve thought?”

 

I laughed so hard because of that. There were some people that would really surprise you so much. Jongdae and Minseok would make a good couple. A loud clown and a clean freak.

 

Opposites really do attract. There may be some people who wouldn’t believe this, but it was true. Their differences would sometimes be the reason why their relationship would work.

 

The possibility of Jongdae and Minseok together was on my mind the whole time I was driving my car to the Park Mansion. I was determined to give my apologies to him. I couldn’t wait another day for this.

 

I parked my car in their front yard. Their guard was used to me going to their mansion so it wasn’t hard for me to enter their premises. When I took a deep breath, I could hear my heart beating so fast.

 

I was so nervous. Very nervous to the thought I wanted to ran away but my feet didn’t move back.

 

My hands were starting to shiver when I entered their mansion. The maids greeted me and told me that Chanyeol was in the kitchen. Yoora was not around.

 

Chanyeol wasn’t alone in the kitchen though. Do Kyungsoo was there with him and they were talking to each other while eating. My heart stung once again.

 

Chanyeol was wearing his usual black shirt and shorts that showed his long legs. He looked like he was fresh from the shower. He was handsome as always.

 

Kyungsoo saw me staring and motioned something to Chanyeol. When Chanyeol looked at me, he was quite guarded. I gulped. “I just wanted to talk and apologize about last night.”

 

They didn’t move for a while then Kyungsoo stood up and gave me a gentle smile. He turned to Chanyeol. “You guys should talk.” Then he tapped my shoulder softly and walked out of the kitchen.

 

The silent eerie was awkward. I could feel my heart went more atwitter. Slowly, I walked closer when Chanyeol didn’t move from his spot. I finally got the courage to open my mouth. “I’m sorry Chanyeol.”

 

He didn’t say anything but his expression was mad. His red lips were pursed like he was annoyed of my presence. My heart tightened at the thought.

 

“I’m sorry if I ruined your date last night. I was drunk and confused.” I closed my eyes and shook my head slightly. “I’m so confused, Chanyeol. Why are you suddenly mad at me? Why are you suddenly ignoring me?”

 

“You know why.” His voice was deep. He wasn’t looking at me.

 

I bit my lip, tears were starting to form. Of course, I obviously know why. “Is it because of the kiss?”

 

He remained silent.

 

“I knew the kiss was wrong-“

 

“Yes, Sehun!” He suddenly exclaimed and looked at me with his red eyes. “It was so wrong. It was irritating. How many times do I have to imply to you that I am in love with someone else? That I am in love with Kyungsoo? Didn’t you understand that? I thought you’re smart?”

 

I sobbed silently. A stab came to my heart. “Chanyeol...”

 

He looked so enraged. “And last night, not only you ruined my date with Kyungsoo, you also ruined my chance to get an answer from him! You ruined everything, Sehun!”

 

My heart felt like it stabbed again, this time with a huge knife. My throat croaked as I spoke. “I’m just so in love with you, Chanyeol...”

 

Chanyeol stood up from his seat. He was in front of me like an angry bull. Even in this situation, it was absurd that I still thought he was beautiful. “I am not in love with you, Sehun! I will never fall in love you! You are just my friend! Only a friend!”

 

If it was possible to die while you were awake, that’s what I was feeling right now. My brain couldn’t seem to process the fact that it was over. That I should stop fighting. That I was finally defeated.

 

I looked at his beautiful face. The face that I loved so much. His tantalizing black eyes. His red and pouty lips. His deep dimples below his chubby cheeks.

 

I tried to hold him for the last time but he slapped my hand away. It stung but my heart ached even more. I looked down when another set of tears fell. “Then tell me, Chanyeol. I will do whatever you want. Please, tell me what to do.”

 

His piercing eyes went straight to mine. “Leave me alone, Sehun. Leave us alone!”

 

Closing my eyes, my feet turned back from him and walked away. My eyes were still crying. My head was still pounding. My heart was still aching so bad, I thought I was going to die. My feet wobbled down in front of their mansion. I cried with my head leaning between my knees.

 

In that moment I finally understood. Love itself does not hurt. It was the opposite of hurt. The thing that hurt was the realization of getting no love at all.

 

I felt someone tapped my shoulder, I looked up at Kyungsoo. His eyes lingered on my worriedly. “Sehun...”

 

Sniffling, I tried to gain my composure. I showed a smile to him despite the pain. “I’m sorry Kyungsoo.”

 

“It’s okay, Sehun. I understand.” He sat beside me on the floor. He was nice, he didn’t seem mad about what I did last night. “I wish I could do something for you to feel better.”

 

This was the reason why. The reason why I couldn’t get angry at Kyungsoo. He was really nice. He was worried for me. Despite how reserved he was, he was still affectionate. Somehow it made me feel thankful.

 

I shook my head as a reply to him and remained silent. I stared at the front garden of the Park Mansion. I watched as the sunlight spread through the plants. Giving them light even though the sun was far away.

 

“Do you like Chanyeol, Kyungsoo?” I asked him with a low voice.

 

He was silent for a while then he answered. “Yeah.”

 

I smiled genuinely because of his answer. At least I knew Chanyeol wouldn’t get hurt.

 

“Chanyeol likes cookies,” I suddenly spoke while my eyes were still staring at the view. My eyes were weary from the crying and my lips were swollen. “He likes chocolate dessert- any kind. But his favorite was the chocolate cake in Dessertree. He likes eating it whenever he’s stressed.”

 

I cleared my throat and continued. “He likes it whenever someone gives him homemade cookies. You should give him one someday. He likes spending his free time in videogames and watching animated movies. He also likes superhero movies. If you have time, you could visit amusement parks or watch movies or play in the arcades. He loves going to those...” My heart tugged painfully at the beautiful memories.

 

“Why are you saying these, Sehun?” I felt Kyungsoo’s eyes were on me. “What is this?”

 

I looked down when another tear fell. I turned to him and smiled. “In this situation, all I wished was for Chanyeol to be happy.” I took a deep a breath. “Please make him happy, Kyungsoo. Because I couldn’t make him happy.”

 

Kyungsoo looked at me with sympathy. “I will, Sehun. But what are you going to do?”

 

I took a deep breath. Right there, I made a decision, “I will do what he wants me to do. I will leave him alone.”

 

While I was driving on the way home, I heard my phone rang. It was Hera calling. I pulled up on the sideway to answer her call. “Hera...”

 

“Sehun! Belated happy birthday! How are you?”

 

Her voice felt like home I couldn’t stop crying again. “Hera...”

 

“Sehun? Are you crying? What happened?”

 

I sniffed. “You were right, Hera...”

 

The pain still remained no matter how much I try to accept it. No matter how much I try to say in my head that it will be okay. The pain was still there. Always there.

 

****

 


	13. Enough

 

****

 

Loyalty was a big thing for me. I was a loyal friend to Jongin back in middle school even though he stole a kiss on my sister. I was a loyal brother to Yoora when she stood up to our parents for wanting to get Journalism for college. And now I was loyal to Kyungsoo for being the love of my life.

 

My parents taught me that loyalty was a very important trait to have. It was one reason why the business of the family Oh collaborated with ours. They were loyal friends.

 

And loyalty was also beautiful. It wasn’t messy. It won’t give you karma. It would also form a lot of deeper connections. And you can be loyal but still have bounderies.

 

Something that Sehun crashed in just one single kiss.

 

It wasn’t my first kiss. Before, I accidentally kissed Kyungsoo back in our freshmen year. It was light, it was calm. Unlike Sehun’s kiss.

 

Sehun’s kiss was the total opposite. It shook me. It was like a strong typhoon destroyed my peaceful home that I built for a long time. I didn’t like the way it made me feel.

 

I felt bad. Sehun was my friend. He was that friend who never judged me about the things I love. He was my comfort zone.

 

But he wanted more. I was determined not give more. I just couldn’t. No matter how special Sehun was for me, I just couldn’t force myself to give a lot more.

 

Sehun crying in front of me came back to my mind. I closed my eyes in frustration. I didn’t want to hurt him. I just wanted him to understand. But I couldn’t do that without slapping the truth to him.

 

I felt terrible.

 

I heard footsteps and turned to see Kyungsoo walking towards me. He had the same handsome expression that I loved for years. He smelled like an expensive perfume.

 

“Sehun just left,” he told me. He looked at me worriedly. “How are you?”

 

I shook my head and took a deep breath. “I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s forget about him. Where is Jongin? I thought we were going to hangout today?”

 

He looked at his wristwatch and his lips pursed. “Yeah, he’s quite late.”

 

“I’m here!” Jongin’s voice surrounded the kitchen. He was standing in the doorway of our kitchen. “What’s up?”

 

“Why are you late?” Kyungsoo asked as he sat in front of me in the kitchen counter. “And you looked terrible.”

 

I scanned Jongin’s posture today. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and black pants. His hair was a bit disheveled and his eyes were red. His whole face was swollen. I caught a scent of coffee. “Yeah, did something wrong happen?”

 

He laughed and shook his head. “No, I just feel a little hangover.” He went to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. “But I’m okay now.”

 

“You went to a party last night?” Kyungsoo asked him. His expression was darkened like the way he used to whenever Jongin says something stupid.

 

Jongin stood beside him. “Yep. Baekhyun and our classmates surprised Sehun because it was his birthday. Minseok was invited by Jongdae. He pulled me along with Junmyeon.”

 

I froze and stared at him. My heart skipped a beat when I realized what he said. “Yesterday... was Sehun’s birthday?”

 

Kyungsoo looked at me with his eyes widened and his lips were apart. He looked so shocked too. After what happened yesterday and this morning, I never thought about the reason why he was drunk last night. I never gave it too much thought. I was too angry to think about it.

 

“Yes, he didn’t invite you?” Jongin drank his water. When he was done, he looked at me curiously. “I thought you guys are close?”

 

Then I remembered the time Sehun followed me in the parking lot. The time where I ignored him even though he talked to me. Suddenly my whole body felt like it was electrified. I couldn’t move.

 

He did invite me. He really did. But I ignored him because I was angry at him.

 

I closed my eyes and groaned when I remember that. If I felt terrible earlier, now I felt so much worse. I closed my hand into a fist in the counter.

 

But he never said it was his birthday! He never mentioned it. He said it was just a party that his friends prepared for him. If he said it was...

 

I shook my head. It was useless to think about that. It already happened and I couldn’t change it anymore. But then it was like my whole body was drained out all of a sudden. I felt so guilty.

 

“Chanyeol, are you okay?” Kyungsoo asked me softly. He knew it was bothering me now.

 

Shaking my head, I stood up. “Sorry guys. I’m not in the mood to hangout now. You guys just go together.”

 

“What? Chanyeol, I just got here,” Jongin complained.

 

“Sorry,” I uttered and walked out of the kitchen. I immediately went straight to my room and lay down on my bed.

 

I need to apologize to Sehun. Even though he did something wrong, I also did something worse. I was also to blame.

 

No wonder Sehun was drunk last night. He was in a party. His birthday party. And I didn’t attend it. Even though I knew I was special to him. Even though I knew he loves me. The memory made me groan. I was so pissed of Sehun last night. He went to my date drunk and ruined everything.

 

But after what Jongin said, I was pissed of myself too. Sehun was my friend but I didn’t know anything. I was the jerk.

 

I remembered when I first met Sehun. He was awestruck and scared at the same time when he saw me. He was wearing that red velvet suit that matched his skin so well. It complimented his wide shoulders.

 

When he’s not smiling, you would thought he was a strict guy but it was the opposite. He was cute too. I remembered when he realized I was Park Chanyeol. He looked like a kid who was so shocked.

 

I also remembered the first time I went out with him. I had so much fun with our simple date. I never had so much fun like that before.

 

I stood up and opened my closet. I took out a box where I keep all my favorite and treasured things. The box wasn’t that big. It was colored brown and has flower designs surrounding it.

 

Opening the box, my eyes caught the pile of empty and folded bag wrappers at the side part. Those were from the bags of cookies that Sehun gave to me everyday.

 

Sehun’s cookies were the best cookies I’ve ever tasted. It was crunchy and gooey at the same time. The chocolate would melt into my mouth whenever I eat it. It was the perfect taste ever.

 

Then an idea came up to me. I picked up my phone and dialed my sister. She immediately answered my call. “Sis? Where are you?”

 

“Chanyeol, I’m driving. I’m on the way home. Why? What is it?”

 

I cleared my throat. “I need you to do something for me.”

 

When Yoora arrived, I was in the kitchen preparing everything we needed. Basically, I wasn’t good of being in the kitchen. So I needed my sister to help me on this. Since Sehun taught her how to do it.

 

“So when you said you wanted me to teach you how to bake a cookie,” she looked at me and stood beside me. “You mean, really teach you and not ‘sis-you-do-it-because-I-really-suck-in-the-kitchen’ teach you?”

 

I sighed and pushed her slightly. “Yes. I am serious.”

 

She giggled and clasped her hands together. She smiled brightly it almost irritated me. “Okay! Let’s start.”

 

My sister was the worst teacher of all. She was nagging a lot. I didn’t understand some of her instructions causing me to almost burn my first batch of cookies.

 

“Wow, you really know how to make a cookie taste terrible,” my sister commented as she tasted it. “No matter how much I crunch it, it would taste more and more terrible.”

 

“Thank you for lifting up my spirit Sis,” I rolled my eyes at her. I went back to the counter and prepared for another batch.

 

My sister threw the burned cookies in the garbage. She wiped her hand with a towel as she stood beside me again. “Why are you doing this anyway?”

 

“I wanted to give it to Sehun. I did something terrible,” I muttered lowly while cleaning the mess and took out another clean bowl.

 

She handed me a pack of flour when she asked again. “What is it?”

 

I sighed as I received the pack. “I didn’t go to his birthday party. And I dumped him.”

 

Something crept into my heart that I couldn’t explain. I knew I dumped him. I knew that the courtship was over. Sehun would probably not talk to me now.

 

But he was also my friend. A big part of me was scared to lose him. I wanted to make it up to him and maybe someday we will be friends again.

 

Yoora was silent for a moment. Probably lingering the things I said then she shifted and asked. “Are you sure a bag of cookies is enough? After what you’ve done?”

 

I bit my lip and looked down on the mess I made. I didn’t know how to answer her.

 

The next day, I was very determined to apologize to Sehun. Maybe it would take a lot of time for us to patch up, but I still owe him an apology.

 

Gripping the sling of my backpack, I entered our building. I immediately saw Sehun walking towards our classroom. I couldn’t see his face clearly but his backview was straight. Sehun wasn’t a slouch.

 

I called him but he didn’t hear me. I followed him immediately when suddenly Baekhyun intercepted Sehun in front of the doorway of our room. He was beaming at Sehun. “Surprise!”

 

I stopped behind Sehun, watching them. Baekhyun was carrying a huge gift box wrapped with a red ribbon. He handed it to Sehun. “This is my gift to you, baby.”

 

My jaw clenched as I watch Sehun smiled so brightly back to Baekhyun. He took the gift and eyed it, appreciating it. “Thank you so much! Oh my gosh, what is this?”

 

Sehun walked inside, still looking at the gift that Baekhyun gave to him. I went to my chair and I was quite shocked that there was a bag already on the chair beside me. My eyes lingered on it. It wasn’t Sehun’s bag.

 

“You don’t mind if I sit here, right?” I looked up and saw Baekhyun talking to me. His voice was deep and his eyes were angry.

 

I gulped and something in my heart broke. Sehun and Baekhyun switched places so that Sehun wouldn’t have to sit beside me. The thought hurt a part of me. “Of course.”

 

“Oh my gosh! Baekhyun!” I heard Sehun exclaimed happily so my eyes turned to him. He already opened the gift box and he was grinning from ear to ear. “Da Vinci Oil and Acrylic Series Forty-two Forty Maestro Two Oil Brush Set and Hog Bristle with red handles! This is so expensive! Byun Baekhyun, this is like the best gift I have ever received!”

 

Baekhyun looked at him and laughed when he saw Sehun’s expression. “I knew you would love it. Maybe this will help you bring back your love for painting, right?”

 

My eyes stayed in the expensive gift that Baekhyun gave Sehun. Something inside my head was mocking me. I thought about the cookies I worked hard just to make for Sehun.

 

“Are you sure a bag of cookies is enough?” I remembered my sister asked me yesterday.

 

Looking at Sehun’s happy expression, his eyes twinkling and his smile was so wide. My heart heart panged for some reason. I gulped and looked down. “No, Yoora. It wasn’t enough.”


	14. Different

This was the most boring class I ever had. Staring up the white board, leaning into my table and wondering when will the class will be over. It was like it brought me back to the way it was before. Jongin and Kyungsoo were arguing at each other the whole time we had our Art class in the morning. I wasn’t sure what was the whole reason but I didn’t bother going in between them, they’ll just scold me anyway.

 

And on my other side, Baekhyun kept chuckling at Sehun. He was telling him this lame story that I never understood. His voice was pretty loud. Well, loud enough for me to hear.

 

I sighed deeply. Sehun wasn’t still talking to me. Honestly, I wasn’t shocked. I knew it would happen. I kind of predicted it already.

 

But why am I still sad? Why am I feeling down? Why am I irritated that he was there beside Baekhyun and laughing and all that?

 

This was making me so annoyed. I hate it whenever I try to look at Sehun and he wouldn’t look back.

 

I was a jerk, I know. I have no reason to complain now that this was happening. Yesterday, I lashed out on him, even told him to leave me alone. I didn’t meant to say it but I already did. I couldn’t take it back now it was on the air already.

 

And then right there, I realized that a part of me wanted to say it. I wanted Sehun to leave me alone. His presence nowadays was too much to handle. It was like he was burning me with his presence and I was too scared to process him.

 

Whenever he was close, he would give such a strong energy that would consume me. Whenever he smiles at me, it was like I shouldn’t worry about anything at all. And whenever he looks at me, his eyes would sparkle so much, you couldn’t help but admire it.

 

It was too much for me. I couldn’t handle that kind of intensity from a different person. I wanted him to leave.

 

Then why am I here sulking like a child who got his lollipop stolen?

 

I opened my backpack and saw the bag of cookies I was planning to give Sehun. This wasn’t enough, I know. But hopefully, it could be a good start. Hopefully, it would slowly patch the wound between us.

 

When lunch came, I was more determined to talk to Sehun. I was walking along with Kyungsoo and Jongin to the cafeteria. Fortunately, they stopped arguing. The cafeteria was almost full when we came. A lot of students were eating lunch already.

 

Jongin immediately went to our spot and put his bag down. We followed him and sat down but eyes were searching for someone.

 

“Looks like some of the classes ended early,” Kyungsoo commented as he looked around too. “Like the usual.”

 

Here in Park University, most of the professors get lazy after the School Fair. They usually end the class early or have no class at all. It was their way of coping up of the ‘hangover’.

 

“We should be glad that Chanyeol’s the son of the owner or else, we’d lost this spot,” Jongin grinned at me and I rolled my eyes on him.

 

I never considered myself as a rich kid. Or maybe a son of a rick family. We weren’t that rich at all. We just have a few businesses that my parents own. In fact, Sehun’s family was way richer.

 

Mr. Charlie Oh was the owner of the largest shipping line in South Korea. He handled cruise ships and cargo ships from different countries. Their shipping line company was well trusted by a lot of business companies in this country.

 

Meanwhile Sehun’s mom, Shiina Oh, was handling a lot of fashion businesses and restaurants all around Asia. From what I heard, they were one of the investors of my favorite restaurants around town.

 

Amazing how I knew a lot about their business but not a lot about Sehun. Sehun never struck to me as an heir of a big and rich corporation. He was simple and was so fun to hang with.

 

Speaking of Sehun, I immediately stood up when I saw him with his friends entering the cafeteria. They lined up in the food counter.

 

“Chanyeol?” I heard Kyungsoo called but I didn’t look back at him.

 

I walked towards them and cleared my throat. I was about to call Sehun but Baekhyun saw me. He looked at me, angry that made me stop talking. He turned to his friends. “Guys, save this spot for me okay?”

 

Sehun turned and saw me. His eyes were cold but curious. My heart beat fast, suddenly nervous.

 

That was the first time he ever laid his eyes on me after what happened. It was scary. It wasn’t the same eyes that looked at me before. It wasn’t sparkling anymore.

 

I gulped and realized that his eyes looked tired. His jaw clenched and he took a step back away from me. Somewhere in my heart hurt because of that.

 

Baekhyun held my arm, shocking me and everyone. He dragged me just outside the cafeteria. I was so shocked, I couldn’t seem to process what was happening.

 

He looked at me with the same angry eyes and crossed his arms on his chest. “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

I blinked a lot before I realized the question. “I just wanted to apologize.”

 

“There’s no need to apologize, Chanyeol.” His voice was stern, the same way we were at the restaurant that night. His eyes were piercing right through me. “The damage has been done. Stay away from Sehun!”

 

My heart panged for some reason. I wanted to get angry at him. He has no right to tell me what to do. “He’s my friend, Baekhyun! I just wanted to apologize!”

 

“Then what?” He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. “Then after that, what?”

 

I was speechless. I didn’t know what or how to answer that question. I just realized, what will happen after that?

 

“Are you going to pretend that you didn’t hurt him and go back to the way you were before?”

 

I bit my lip and looked down. My head was getting wobbly because of his words. I don’t know...

 

“Are you, Chanyeol, huh?” Baekhyun made a ‘tsk’ sound and shook his head. “You heartless jerk. You made a lot of damage and now you wanted to fix it?”

 

I remained silent. My heart was pounding so fast. Something inside me wanted to punch him so he would remain silent.

 

“Sehun’s in love with you! You knew that from the start! Sehun never wanted to be your friend! Sehun courted you from the very beginning!”

 

I balled my hands into a fist. I hate that he was right. I hate that he was making me a lot guiltier.

 

“There is no need to fix anything, Chanyeol. You were never friends from the start! Now all you need is to stay away from him so that he could fix himself! From the pain that you caused! Stay away!”

 

I stared at him with the same intensity in his eyes. Then I realized something. “You’re in love with him.”

 

Baekhyun’s expression didn’t change but his silence told me the answer.

 

“You’re in love with him that’s why you’re doing this. Giving him expensive gifts, taking his side, and now talking to me...”

 

“So what if I am?” Now he was both amused and angry at the same time. “So what, Chanyeol, if I am in love with Sehun?”

 

I was suddenly taken a back. I lost my voice when I realized he never denied it. Something in my heart was suddenly scared but I didn’t know why. It was pounding faster than before.

 

Baekhyun leaned in closer and his eyes got more intense. “I’m saying this for the last time, stay away from Sehun.”

 

When I was left alone, I stared into the space and wondered what just happened. Baekhyun was in love with Sehun and was telling me to stay away. Why? Was he planning to take Sehun for himself?

 

I didn’t like that idea.

 

If I couldn’t talk to Sehun with his friends around, I could call and text him. I took out my phone, hoping Sehun didn’t change his number yet.

 

Chanyeol: Sehun

Chanyeol: I’m sorry, can we talk?

 

Then I thought about the deal we made. I brightened up and hurriedly made a text again. I knew it was absurd but hopefully, I could still use that.

 

Chanyeol: Sehun, please meet me later. We still have a deal remember? Please i really want to talk

 

A part of me was excited. I hope Sehun would be able to read it. Just a little talk would be enough for me.

 

But the night time came, Sehun didn’t visit. I was waiting for him the whole time in the living room. I kept asking our maids if Sehun arrived but they always told me the same answer.

 

Sehun finally left me alone. Just like what I told him.

 

Days have passed and I sometimes wondered how did it come to this. How did I became so attach to someone who I knew I could end up hurting? How did I let someone affect me this much?

 

“Are you okay?” I turned to look at Kyungsoo who was looking at me worriedly. I stared at his handsome face.

 

His perfect wide eyes that made me crazy so much. Whenever he smiles at me, I feel comfortable and happy. He was making me feel peaceful and fine.

 

I loved him so much ever since we were in middle school. He taught me how to appreciate everything that my parents worked for. He taught me how to be patient. He taught me how to love without expecting something in return.

 

He was my first love. He always made the storm in me calm down.

 

I smiled at him. “I’m fine.” Then I sighed.

 

My head unconsciously turned to Sehun when he suddenly laughed. He was still not talking to me. Whenever we saw each other in hallway or whenever our eyes would meet, he would simply look away as if it was nothing.

 

It pained me that it was just like this. It pained how we end up this way.

 

One time, I saw him giving Baekhyun a big bag of cookies. The same one he usually gave me before. My breathing hitched that time because of the pang inside my heart.

 

I was jealous. Jealous that he gave the bag of cookies to someone else. He broke that one thing I told him before. To never give anyone else a bag of cookies.

 

It still confused me why am I feeling this way. I hated it. I hated feeling this way. It irritated me that even though Sehun left me alone, he still affected me like this.

 

At night, I started studying since Professor Choi said that we would have another exam tomorrow. It wasn’t new but I hated studying so much. If it wasn’t for Sehun’s tutoring, I wouldn’t be able to pass through Trigonometry.

 

The numbers and the formulas just won’t enter my head. No matter how hard I try I still end up forgetting it. It was totally different when Sehun was with me.

 

There was suddenly a knock on my bedroom door. Since I was frustrated to continue studying, I immediately opened the door. I was shocked to see Kyungsoo with a big smile on his face.

 

“Surprise!” He raised his hand and I saw he was carrying something like a bag. He handed it to me. “It’s your favorite!”

 

I reluctantly smiled and opened the bag. It was fresh baked chocolate cookies. I looked up at him. “Thank you.”

 

He entered my room and sat down on the bed. “I know you’re having a hard time studying, so I’ll help you.”

 

I stared at him and blinked. “What?”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled. “I’ll help you!”

 

I didn’t know what was wrong with me! Here in front of me was the love of my life, offering his help and baked me my favorite cookies but why? Why am I not excited? Why am I not happy? Why am I not jumping for joy?

 

“Sure.” I just answered him.

 

Kyungsoo helped me with the formulas but I was still having a hard time. He gave me flashcards so that I could memorize the steps easily but I don’t know why it was still confusing.

 

“Chanyeol...” I could sense a little frustration from his voice. “Not like that. Try it again.”

 

I pouted inwardly. “I think I got it.” I lied just so he wouldn’t get mad at me for being slow.

 

When we were done studying, Kyungsoo was obviously tired. He just gave me a smile when he left. I felt a little guilty that I tire him out.

 

I opened the bag of cookies that he brought. It smelled a lot different from Sehun’s cookies. I took a bite and pouted. It was totally different from Sehun’s.

 

And there I realized, something was totally different.

 

 


	15. Compromise

Something was really wrong with me. Something changed inside me and I was starting to get scared. Scared of the possible changes. I didn’t want the change.

 

How would I ignore it? How would I try to act like it wasn’t bothering me at all? How would I pretend that it wasn’t that important?

 

During our Trigonometry examination, I tried to push back those thoughts. I tried to concentrate on the test paper in front of me. Thank goodness there were some problems that I still remembered how to answer.

 

The next day our Art Professer Ms. Tiffany Kim surprised us with an announcement. She suddenly announced about our final class project. “Okay, since the school year is halway done I’ve finally decided what kind of project you all will make!”

 

All of us looked skeptical with what she said. Ms. Kim was known for her crazy ways and ideas. We never know what might be on her mind. She beamed in front of us. “We are going to set up an art studio with your very own art.”

 

Silence. No one even dared to speak.

 

“So?” Ms. Kim looked at us excitedly. “It’s a great idea right? Okay, so I already paired you up into two with random names.”

 

“What do you mean, Ms. Kim?” Baekhyun interrupted. He looked like he wanted to complain about the whole thing. “This project is by pairs?”

 

“That’s what I’m talking about, Baekhyun,” she answered, pointed and winked at him. “So! Here are the list of the pairs. Get ready!”

 

She named the pairs so fast no one had time to complain about their partners. No one had time to react. Some of my classmates just groaned and some were silently thanking with how they were paired with their friends. I was getting fidgety about my partner, hoping it was from my friends. Then at the end she said, “Do Kyungsoo paired with Byun Baekhyun and the last pair is Oh Sehun and Park Chanyeol. Yehey!” She even clapped, like she was proud of herself.

 

I blinked and stared at her for a moment to process what she said. She actually paired me with Oh Sehun? The Oh Sehun? The person who has been ignoring me for almost a month? Sure. Sure, why not? What could be more awkward than that?

 

“But-“ I heard Sehun started to say. “Ms. Kim, I think this is-“

 

“A good idea?” Ms. Kim smiled at him. “Yes, Sehun it sure is! Now, I’m going to give you guys until the last month of the year to make your artworks. May it be a series or a solo painting- whatever your choice!”

 

I slowly turned to Sehun who looked like he wanted to protest but he stopped himself. He bit his lip and looked down.

 

Sighing, I thought about it. Working with Sehun may be a good or a bad idea. Will it be successful? What if it won’t? We were both doomed.

 

But a part of me was actually excited. It has been so long since I was with Sehun. I hoped that this was a sign. A sign from the heavens that we would end up to somewhere good.

 

After class, I immediately followed Sehun to his locker. Determined to finally talk to him now that we have a very important thing to talk about. I stopped in front of him. His back frame was stiff and his wide broad shoulders were obvious. I hinted a smell of an expensive perfume that he usually wore. My heart was starting to pound fast. “Sehun...”

 

He paused in front of his locker after opening it. He didn’t look back on me but I knew he heard me. He acknowledged my presence. A big upgrade from him ignoring me the whole time.

 

“I know you’re mad but this is about the project...” I cleared my throat and stood straight, trying to push back my nervousness. “We need to talk about it.”

 

I saw him sighed deeply and I smiled inwardly. He had no choice but to talk to me. I didn’t know why this was making me happy.

 

Sehun turned and looked at me. His eyes were striking, as if he was fighting about something inside him. Then he sighed again. “Sure. Let’s talk about it but not here. Baekhyun will get mad.”

 

I was confused for a moment when he mentioned Baekhyun but I kept my thoughts to myself. “So where should we talk?”

 

He sighed once again. “How about in Dessertree? Or was there anywhere else you want?”

 

I bit my lip to control my excitement. It has been so long since I have been in Dessertree with Sehun. Actually, it has been long since I went there. Going to Dessertree alone became unbearable ever since I told Sehun to leave me. Most of our memories were in there.

 

“Okay, sure. Are we going there together or...” I stopped because Baekhyun called him.

 

“Sehun, are you coming with us?” Baekhyun asked when he stood next to me. He looked at me like he was threatening me.

 

I bit my lip and moved aside. Sehun turned to Baekhyun and shook his head. “Sorry, had to do our project.”

 

“Isn’t it too early to work on this?” Baekhyun’s head tilted to the side and smiled at Sehun with so much charm. “Come on.”

 

I looked down in disappointment. He made a point but something inside me was sad. It was like I was excited for something but got ruined.

 

Then I heard Sehun sighed. “Yeah but I already made a schedule with Chanyeol. We could go out tomorrow if you want.”

 

My heart skipped a beat and looked at Sehun. He was actually turning down Baekhyun? He was actually going with me?

 

Baekhyun pouted, like he wasn’t prepared for Sehun saying no to him. Then he sighed defeatedly. “Okay, fine. But tomorrow, your treat?”

 

“Sure.” He showed a small smile for Baekhyun. I didn’t know why I feel something hurt inside me when I saw it.

 

When Baekhyun was gone, Sehun took his things from his locker. There was a silent eerie between us. After he was done, we walked together outside the school. We reached the cafe and suddenly I felt nostalgic.

 

The place was still the same, relaxing and smelled so delicious. So chocolate-y. Like cakes and cookies.

 

My tummy suddenly grumbled loudly causing for Sehun to turn to me. I reddened when I saw a glint in his eyes. He was laughing at me but was trying to hide it. He was always like that whenever he knew I was hungry.

 

“We should get to the table so you can order,” he said as he walked towards the usual table we had. He immediately called a waitress and ordered. “One chocolate cake and mousse and two Java Chips Frappucino.”

 

“Oh? The same order? I’m glad you guys came back,” the waitress smiled at us. “It’s been long since you guys visited. Enjoy!”

 

I blinked and noticed that Sehun was taken a back because of what the waitress said. Yeah, it has been a long time. But he still remembered the usual spot we sit. He still remembered the usual food we ordered whenever we were here. Somehow my heart warmed because of that.

 

He cleared his throat, as if trying to ignore the fact that I caught his uneasiness. “So about our project...”

 

“Uh, yeah...”

 

Sehun sighed. “Look, as much as I want this to be over soon we couldn’t do that when we are like this.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Awkward? Stiff? Trying to stay away from each other?” He raised an eyebrow at me. “How about we compromise?”

 

“I’m not trying to stay away from you. It’s the other way around,” I commented.

 

He remained silent for a moment because of that. I instantly regretted saying that. I should watch what I say next time.

 

When the food came, I immediately attacked the chocolate cake. Glad to have something to break the tension. It has been long since I have not eaten here and I almost forgot how delicious their cakes were. The soft feeling of the bread and the sweetness of the chocolate combined together were the complete definition of perfection.

 

I closed my eyes while the bread went down my throat. When I still tasted the chocolate in my tongue, I couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Dork,” I heard the person in front of me whispered. I turned to him and saw him smiling.

 

My breathing hitched.

 

I have always known that Sehun was handsome. I stared at him like it was the first time I did.

 

Sehun has a stiff face. He has a pointy chin and a milky skin. His eyes were like he was reading everything he sees. His nose was pointed. His lips were shaped like a bow- perfect and pink. His face perfectly complimented his black hair.

 

He was handsome. He was really handsome.

 

I didn’t know why I never thought about this before. And I didn’t know why I thought about this now. I didn’t understand why everything about Sehun was starting to get to me.

 

“So about our project, what subject do you think we should do?” He asked as he took a bite from his mousse.

 

I blinked and cleared my throat, trying to ignore the fact that I just stared at him. Staring at his handsome face. Damn it. “I don’t know...”

 

“We should paint something we both like.”

 

“Cookies,” I instantly said.Remembering how much I missed his cookies. “A bag of cookies.”

 

He stared at me the same way he did earlier. Like I said something awkward. I knew I did but... “We both like cookies.”

 

Sighing, he rolled his eyes on me. “Are you trying to imply something, Chanyeol?”

 

I bit my lip and opened my bag to get something. My heart pounded fast again as I held it. It was a bag of cookies I made last night. I tried doing it again because I wanted to eat Sehun’s recipe for cookies. And a part of me wanted to give it to Sehun too.

 

The bag was smaller from what he usually gave me. I placed it in the table and looked at Sehun. He looked surprised, his eyes wide and his pink lips were apart.

 

“I-I made this for you,” My voice stuttered, nervous as hell. “To apologize... But I couldn’t find a way to give it.”

 

He was speechless. He stared at the bag for a moment then slowly opened it.

 

When he took a bite, my heart felt like it was about to explode. I almost stopped him because of nervousness. When Sehun swallowed, he immediately made a face. “This is terrible. You really did make this.”

 

I pouted sadly. That was the same thing my sister told me. I didn’t know why I didn’t improve at all. I spent a lot of nights trying to perfect it but it was nothing. All the hardwork went to nothing. “I’m sorry...”

 

Sehun sighed and put the cookie down on his plate. “You know, if you want some all you just need to do is ask.”

 

“But...” I paused and thought about everything that happened. Asking Sehun for a bag of cookies seemed wrong. “It seemed like I didn’t deserve it after what I did to you.”

 

“Chanyeol, look, this is hard for me,” he articulated. “But I want to fix this without being bitter about you. If being with you in this project would help me move on then I would do it. Just promise me one thing.”

 

“What?”

 

He bit his lip then looked down. “Promise me you won’t do something to make me feel hopeful. Don’t do something that would make me assume something more. Let’s be civil towards each other until this project is over.”

 

I stared at his black pleading eyes. My heart ached when I realized how much I hurt this beautiful person. He was willing to do this even though it hurt him. I wish I could do something to lessen the pain.

 

Sehun was an amazing person. No matter how hurt he was, he was still willing to do things to make it easy. He was willing to compromise for everyone even to the person who hurt him deeply.

 

But I know what I should do. I should compromise for him too. To make things easy for him too. “Sure. Just civil.”

 

That wouldn’t be too hard, right?


	16. New

Things between me and Sehun got a little better. For the past few days, Sehun was starting to talk to me little by little. Sometimes because of our art project or sometimes just greeting each other in the morning.

 

It was a good thing even though I could see Baekhyun glaring at me from afar. At the very least, everything between me and Sehun was improving. It made me happy.

 

I was thankful for the little mercies that the heavens gave me. It may be not like before but at the very least we weren’t ignoring each other. That was good enough for me.

 

There were times that I still find myself staring at him. Looking at his handsome face. His black gorgeous eyes, luscious lips and and beautiful smile. I did not try to think more about it. I did not try to think why this was happening. I just wanted to appreciate him more.

 

“Hey, tomorrow let’s hang out,” Jongin said while we were on the way to the parking lot. It was the last day of the week and school was finally over. “I heard there’s a new restaurant in town.”

 

Kyungsoo who was walking beside me smiled. “That’s a good idea. I heard their cake tastes delicious.”

 

My tummy grumbled when he mentioned that. The image of a delicious cake came to my mind and my mouth suddenly watered. A chocolate cake in the weekend would be perfect. A gooey and soft chocolate cake.

 

“So, Chanyeol, are you in?” Jongin smirked at me. He knew I wouldn’t turn down something like that. He knew how much I love desserts. “A whole cake will be waiting for you!”

 

I was about to answer him when a voice called me from behind. “Chanyeol...”

 

I immediately turned and saw Sehun walking up towards me. For a moment, I was surprised to see him in front of me then I blinked. My heart suddenly skipped a beat. “Sehun.”

 

He glanced at my friends then he showed a small smile at me. “Are you busy tomorrow? We need to buy materials for our project.”

 

My face brightened by the thought of spending a weekend with Sehun. I was suddenly excited. I beamed at him. “Sure! Tomorrow! What time? Are we going to meet in the mall? Or...”

 

Sehun’s lips twitched and his eyes sparkled. “I’ll pick you up by ten tomorrow. I’ll text.”

 

“Okay!” I giggled and clasped my hands together. My heart was beating so fast in too much excitement. “Sure! See you!”

 

I waved him goodbye. I was watching Sehun walked to his expensive car with a big smile on my face. I bit my lip when I could still feel my heart beating continuously. Finally! It has been too long since I have spent a weekend with Sehun. It doesn’t matter if it was for the project, as long as I could be with him.

 

Then Jongin beside me cleared his throat, trying to get my attention. I immediately turned to my friends. They were looking at me with their eyebrows raised. Realizing what just happened, I reddened in embarrassment. “Uhm...”

 

“I couldn’t believe you actually forgot about cakes just to spend a Saturday with Sehun,” Jongin commented with an amused expression. “This is new. This is really new.”

 

Kyungsoo looked at me as if he was confused with what just happened. I gave him a shy smile. I didn’t want to look as if I wanted to spend more time with Sehun than him.

 

It was just that, I missed Sehun. I missed spending time with him. I missed our weekend dates. I missed playing games with him. I missed watching movies with him. And I missed... I really missed Sehun.

 

But the question was, am I even allowed to miss him?

 

A weekend with Sehun. That was the only thing on my mind while I was laying on my bed that night. No matter what I try I couldn’t sleep because of the excitement.

 

And because of that, I almost woke up late. I went to the shower fast when I found out that it was already eight in the morning. I cursed myself when I couldn’t find a good clothes to wear.

 

I sighed and finally chose my usual black t-shirt and and blue pants. This wasn’t a date, Chanyeol. Look natural.

 

At nine-thirty, I received a text message from Sehun saying that he was on his way. My heart was suddenly pounding so hard while I was waiting in the living room. My feet was getting fidgety.

 

“Calm down, Chanyeol,” I whispered to myself. I held my hand together so tight it turned into pale. “This is just Sehun.”

 

I never thought I would be this nervous. Why am I acting like this?

 

Then the maids announced that Sehun has arrived, I thought I was going to pass out. Sehun walked in the living room like a prince. He was wearing his usual clothes- a black and blue striped polo shirt and blue jeans. His hair was styled up.

 

Sehun looked so handsome.

 

He smiled when he spotted me. “Good morning. Are you ready?”

 

“Yeah,” my voice sounded high-pitched for some reason. I cleared my throat. I made my voice sound deep. “I mean, yeah.”

 

We used his car to go to the mall. The ride was smooth. This was the first time that I saw Sehun drove his car with me in the passenger seat. It was usually the other way around. When he reached a red light, Sehun handed me the list of the things we needed. “Since we planned a three canvas series, we’re going to need a lot of Acrylic paints. But we can buy one or two canvas first.”

 

I bit my lip as I read the list. “I’m not really good with art. The last artwork I did was a mess.”

 

He chuckled. “Well, maybe that’s why you were paired with me.”

 

I grinned, unexpectedly thankful that he was paired with me. “We are perfect together.”

 

Sehun remained silent for a while and I bit my lip when I realized what I said. Damn it Chanyeol, watch what you’re saying please! You promised!

 

The awkward atmosphere was starting to get to us so I sighed. “I’m sorry.”

 

Sehun’s eyes was in the road. His expression was unreadable. “Don’t worry. I used to believe that too.” His voice was low I almost didn’t hear it.

 

Something inside my heart tightened. He was used to believe that we were perfect together. Meaning, he stopped believing about it now.

 

I should understand this. This was what I wanted to happen, right? I wanted him to understand that no matter what happens I will never fall for someone else. That I will forever be loyal to my feelings for Kyungsoo.

 

But why am I feeling like this? Why do I feel like something inside me broke because he gave up? He finally gave up on me.

 

Sehun swiftly parked his car when we arrived the mall. He immediately acted like nothing happened in the car. He was being casual again.

 

We walked to the store that sells art materials. I was holding the basket behind Sehun while he was choosing the colors for the paint.

 

“What color do you want for the bag?” He asked me while looking at the color chart. The sight of many colors in front of him made him looked serious and professional. I couldn’t stop staring.

 

I remembered the time he told me how much he loved painting. I remembered the look on his face when he said that he almost forgot how much he loved painting. He was worried and scared at the same time.

 

“Blue,” I blinked out of my thoughts and answered, remembering the usual bag of cookies he gave. “I like blue.”

 

He turned to me and grinned. “Okay, then.”

 

We went from choosing paint brushes to picking up some color palettes. Sehun told me it was helpful for mixing colors. It would help us save money for buying more paint.

 

I held the small paint brush curiously. “Why do we need to buy two brushes anyway?”

 

“We need it to control the outline of the color. The big ones are when we need to color something thick and the small ones are when we need it to be thin,” Sehun answered. I could tell he was trying to explain in simple words so that I could understand easily. He knew I wasn’t really good with painting.

 

This was one of the things that made me feel comfortable around Sehun. He wouldn’t make me feel like I was an idiot just because I don’t know something. He would patiently explain to me until I would get it.

 

We were on the line to pay the things we got when his phone suddenly rang. He took it out and I saw on the screen that it was Baekhyun. I felt my heart fell in dismay when he answered it with a smile. “Baekhyun?”

 

I moved backwards a little. I didn’t want to eavesdrop on their conversation. I didn’t want to feel worse than what I was feeling.

 

“Really?” Sehun somehow looked surprised. “Later?... Okay, I’ll check in with Chanyeol. I’ll text. Okay. Bye!”

 

The mention of my name made me curious. “What did he say?”

 

Sehun placed his phone on his pocket and smiled. “Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are planning to paint in the art studio in school. They asked if we want to join them. What do you think?”

 

I pouted. I thought Kyungsoo was going to the new restaurant with Jongin? “What time?”

 

He looked at his wristwatch. “After lunch. They would meet in school.”

 

“Do you want to go there?” I asked him.

 

Sehun shrugged. “I don’t mind. Do you?”

 

I faked a smile, a part of me doesn’t want to. “Sure.”

 

When we were done paying, I finally got the courage to ask him. “Do you want to eat lunch with me?”

 

His eyebrows crunched together. “Of course. Do you think we’re going to eat lunch separately?”

 

I blushed and my heart skipped a beat. “I mean, my treat. You know, for old times sake.” I bit my lower lip.

 

Sehun looked shocked for a moment then smiled. “Okay then. Who am I to say no to you?”

 

I smiled at him brightly. “Really? Uhm, where do you wanna eat?”

 

He looked around the mall, trying to think. “The same place?”

 

We went to Sehun’s favorite restaurant and ate lunch. Everything was getting light between us. He shared about some news he have learned from his friends. Some were even about our classmates. Then we talked about movies.

 

“Have you seen Ant-Man and the Wasp?” He asked me.

 

I shook my head. “Not yet. Have been too busy lately and my friends aren’t interested.” I chuckled when I saw him shaking his head. “We should watch it together next time.”

 

Sehun stared at me for a moment. I could not believe I just asked him out so naturally. I could hear my heart pounding nervously.

 

Then he showed me a smile. “Sure. Sure, we should.”

 

I didn’t know it was possible to be happy because of something so simple.

 

We arrived in school just on the exact time Baekhyun and Kyungsoo arrived. Baekhyun immediately went straight to Sehun’s side and chatted with him.

 

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo greeted me and tried to help me with the things I was bringing. I looked at him curiously. “Aren’t you supposed to be with Jongin right now?”

 

He pursed his lips and his eyes darkened. “He has a date.”

 

Oh. Typical of Kim Jongin. He usually dates a lot of people, may it be men or women. He was known to be playboy when the truth was, he was just a little softie. A softie who was looking for love.

 

Then again, seeing Kyungsoo today was weird. Usually when I see him, I could feel my heart calm and happy. But right now, all I could feel was like something was incomplete. I didn’t understand why.

 

Just like Jongin said, this was new. This was really new.

 

“So what are you guys planning to paint?” Baekhyun interrupted my thoughts.

 

Sehun was holding one plastic bag of our materials in one hand as he pointed at me. “Chanyeol wanted to paint cookies.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Seriously, Chanyeol? Even in paintings you still think about food?”

 

I was carrying two plastic bags full of paint. I turned red when I looked at Kyungsoo’s teasing face. “Yeah.”

 

We went to the art studio and set up everything we needed. Both of our canvases were placed side by side. Then we started our project. Sehun taught me how to sketch cookies. He even gave me a pattern to follow.

 

“Make sure the strokes are thin.” He said while sitting close beside me. I could feel the warm sensation of his skin and the smell of his expensive perfume.

 

I gulped when I could feel my heart again. What was happening? Why was I being like this? This was so confusing. Here I was being on the same room with Kyungsoo and Sehun but all I could think about was Sehun.

 

This was new. This was really new.

 

We started to paint the canvas. Sehun also taught me how to mix the paints properly. “We need to get this color so make sure you pour the right amount.”

 

Painting with him was getting easier than I expected. He was a great teacher after all.

 

“Let’s take a break!” Baekhyun declared after an hour of painting. He looked tired. “I’m hungry!”

 

Kyungsoo stood from his chair beside Baekhyun. He looked at us. “Sure, how about Chanyeol and I get some snacks?”

 

“Is that okay?” Sehun asked. He turned to me as if he was waiting for my answer.

 

I sighed inwardly and nodded. “Of course.”

 

When Kyungsoo and I were about to leave, I heard Sehun laughed. I turned and saw that he was playing with Baekhyun happily. They were sitting beside each other and playing with paints. It reminded me of the time we caught them during School Fair.

 

And this time, I also felt the same way when I saw them before. Something inside me wanted to protest. I wanted to get angry. I wanted to stop them.

 

Before I thought I was just tired and confused but now, I didn’t know why. This was all new to me. This was really new to me.

 

“Chanyeol, are you okay?”

 

I turned to Kyungsoo and lied. “Yes, yes I am.”


	17. Questions

 

Many questions. Many unanswered questions kept popping in my head. It was either I didn’t know the answer or I was scared to answer it all. I was scared what might be the answer.

 

There were times we continue living with questions like these. Questions that we were all scared to answer. Questions that we didn’t like fo answer. We try our best to push back those questions, trying to live being unbothered by it.

 

Kyungsoo taught me when we were young that if there were things we didn’t want, we could just ignore it. He said that life would be simple if you only do the things you think you like. If you continue to live and appreciate what you have, everything would go simple and perfect.

 

I fell in love with him since then. He opened my eyes to everything. I learned how to appreciate every little thing that I had.

 

I was contented with the little attention that Kyungsoo would give me. I was contented when I told him that I love him before and he just gave me a big smile. I was contented with everything he gave me.

 

I wasn’t asking for more. Because for me, asking for more was a lot of change. I wanted to wait to the day that he would say the words back to me willingly. The day that he would say it not just because I said it to him.

 

Those were the thoughts I have in my mind while buying snacks with Kyungsoo. We bought take out food from Dessertree. I stared at him. He always had that serious expression on his face. His wide eyes were so cute and his heart-shaped lips would show up whenever he smiles.

 

Then another question came into my head. A question that I didn’t like. A question that I was scared to answer.

 

Why was my heart not feeling the same intensity as before? The same excitement? The same happiness?

 

I sighed when we returned to the art studio. My eyes immediately spotted Sehun and there was my heart again, beating so fast. It was like my vision tunneled and all it could see was him.

 

Throughout the whole time we did the project, I pushed back those thoughts. I pushed back all those feelings. I pushed back all the upcoming questions in my head.

 

Around four in the afternoon, we decided to stop and clean up the mess we made. I went outside to clean up the paint brushes that we used when Baekhyun suddenly yanked me behind the door of the art studio. We were out of the other’s line of sight.

 

“Remember what I told you before?” His voice were stern unlike earlier.

 

I sighed and looked at him, exasperated that we were here again. “Baekhyun, this is for our project.”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “Really? We still have a lot of time before the deadline of this project but you suddenly sound excited to do it. What are you planning?”

 

My eyebrows crunched together with his question. “I wasn’t planning anything. It was Sehun who wanted to meet today.”

 

Baekhyun gave me an unbelieving look, his eyes narrowed. Then after a minute of silence, he took a deep breath. “I’m warning you Chanyeol. If you’re planning something to hurt Sehun again, you’ll regret it.”

 

“I’m not planning anything!” I snapped. “I just wanted us to be friends!”

 

“Friends, huh?” He placed both his hands on his hips like a teacher annoyed with his students. “You know what Chanyeol? This whole thing with you and Sehun reminds me of someone. You know who?”

 

“Who?” I didn’t know where this was going but I asked him.

 

Baekhyun smirked at me sarcastically. “It reminds me of you and Kyungsoo.”

 

My heart skipped a beat. “What do you mean?”

 

“Sehun being helplessly in love with you was like how you are with Kyungsoo,” he shook his head. “And the way you treat Sehun was the same way Kyungsoo treats you.”

 

I was all confused with what he was saying. “I don’t understand.”

 

“You don’t need to understand, Chanyeol. I just want you to understand that I don’t want Sehun to be like you. He deserves better.”

 

Sehun deserved better. Better than what I treated him. He deserved someone else who could give him something better.

 

Then another question came, why? Why do I feel like I could give it to him too? Why do I feel like I could give him better things too?

 

“You seem quiet,” Sehun suddenly asked while we were on his car on the way back to my place. He glanced at me curiously while driving. “Are you okay?”

 

I shook my head and showed him a small smile. “Yeah. Just a little tired.”

 

He smirked when he looked at me. “You’ll get used to it as time goes by. And besides we still have a lot of time to finish all the paintings.”

 

“Yeah,” I remembered Baekhyun’s confusing words. I wanted to ask Sehun about it. Did I really treat him the same way Kyungsoo treated me? Did I really intend to keep Sehun with me and let him be content with just being friends?

 

I stopped myself though. I promised Sehun that everything about us would be casual and civil. Asking him about that seemed to be so personal.

 

When we arrived home, Sehun and I placed the canvas in the storage room near my bedroom. We were silent all the time. I couldn’t seem to think about what to say to him.

 

“When do you want to continue this?” Sehun asked me casually but it made me flinched in surprise. He turned to me with an amused expression. “Are you really okay?”

 

I cleared my throat in embarrassment. “Yeah. If you want, we could finish the first canvas next week.”

 

He nodded. “Sure. Where?”

 

“How about in here? At least we don’t need to move the materials.”

 

Sehun agreed to my suggestion. The whole week came like a blur to me. Everytime I would see Sehun in school, all I could think about was our project and the plans that we made. There were times I would lose focus in class. I was that excited for the weekend to come.

 

“So he’s going to visit tomorrow?” Yoora asked me Friday night. She was baking me cookies since I was craving Sehun’s cookies again.

 

I munched one cookie from her first batch. The cookie didn’t taste the same as Sehun’s but it was way better than my own baking. “Yes. We need to finish this project.”

 

She looked at me skeptically then sighed. She placed the rolling pin aside and wiped her hands with a towel. “Is everything between you two okay? It has been like almost two months, right?”

 

I nodded and gulped down the cookie dough down my throat. “Yeah? But this is for our project. And we talked about it. We decided to make things civil during the whole time we’re going to do the project.”

 

“So, you mean, tomorrow he is really coming and going to act like nothing happened between the two of you?” She shot an eyebrow at me. “That’s weird. He must be really whipped at you.”

 

“He’s not, okay? Actually he seemed like he already moved on. He was always laughing and smiling in our classroom,” I pouted as I picked another cookie.

 

Yoora studied me while she placed the second batch of cookies in front of me. “You don’t seem happy about that.”

 

“I am happy! It’s just that...”

 

She crossed her arms. Her face was dead serious. “Just what?”

 

I shook my head once again. I pushed back once again those questions. I bit my lip to stop myself from saying the words I might regret. “Nothing. Never mind it.”

 

Sehun arrived in our house at exactly ten in the morning. He was wearing a pink polo shirt and black pants. His hair was styled up. He looked so dashing, I couldn’t help but stare at him.

 

My sister greeted him enthusiastically. “Sehun! It has been a long time since I’ve seen you!”

 

He smiled at her widely and gave her a friendly hug. “Yoora! How are you?”

 

“I’m fine,” Yoora shrugged when they let go. “I was quite busy with the business.”

 

I was watching them in the staircase. They were so comfortable with each other. It was heartwarming to see how they smile and laugh to each other.

 

Then Yoora looked up to me and smiled. “Chanyeol! You guys are going to be busy? I’ll bring you some snacks.”

 

Sehun followed her gaze and our eyes met. Something inside my heart went ballistic. Like something was asking to be released. His eyes made me feel nervous and scared. It was crazy.

 

“So, let’s go?” Sehun’s deep voice rang my ears.

 

We went to the storage room and started our project. Sehun was now teaching me how to do the finishing touches. He taught me how to do the shading. When he was done, I couldn’t help but be amazed. The painting was so beautiful and realistic. “I thought you stopped painting a long time ago? How come you’re still an expert?”

 

He giggled beside me. We were so close, I felt his body shake from the giggle. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

“It is!” I laughed at him and stood up. I took the bowl of dirty water that we used to clean the brushes on the floor. I planned to throw the dirty water away when I didn’t expect Sehun to stand up too.

 

Our heads bumped into each other making us yelped loudly. The impact was so strong it hurt so much. It made me dizzy for a moment that I lost control of my surroundings. The reason why the bowl of dirty water slipped from my hands making the water fell into Sehun’s pink polo shirt.

 

“I’m so sorry!” I quickly apologized and tried to move towards him.

 

Before we realized what happened, I accidentally slipped my foot and fell forward towards Sehun causing him to fall too. After all that, I opened my eyes and came face to face with him on the floor. I was on top of him and he was beneath me.

 

My heart was palpitating so fast, I thought it was going to explode. I looked straight into his widened eyes and his pink lips were quite apart. His deep vicious eyes swallowed me and hypnotized me. I gulped when I felt something intense inside me.

 

An intense urge to kiss him.

 

And that was what I did without thinking. Slowly, I leaned down and captured his lips. I almost gasped at the blazing sensation entering through me. His kiss still gave me that dangerous feeling that I felt before. The sensation was too much that I think my whole body shivered. It weakened me instantly.

 

I leaned one hand on the floor at the top of his head and another on his waist so I could kiss him deeper. He moaned and kissed me back with the same intensity. I felt his hands wrapped around my neck that made my skin tingle. His mouth tasted sweet, like a dessert that I would love to taste again. It was so addicting.

 

“Chanyeol? Sehun? Here’s your sna- Oh my gosh!”

 

We bolted up when we heard my sister’s voice. Sehun pulled his dirty polo shirt straight and I combed back my hair. We were both red from embarrassment.

 

I gazed at Sehun’s reaction. His eyes were filled with panic, I couldn’t help but panic too. “Sehun...”

 

“Stop,” he whispered as he raised his hand to stop me from walking towards him. He panted deeply. “I should go.” Then walked out the room fast.

 

I wanted to follow him but I stopped myself. My hands were shaking from the too much emotion. I could still feel my heart beating so fast. I turned to Yoora who was still shocked from what happened.

 

She put down the tray of snacks in the table near her and looked at me quizzically, her eyebrows crunching together. “I thought you are in love with Kyungsoo?”

 

Staring at her, the questions in my head were back again. I slugged down the lump that was stuck in my throat. “Yoora, I thought so too.”

  


	18. Answer

 

 

It took me almost an hour lying down in my bed and staring in the white ceiling for my heart to calm down. What happened in the storage room totally shook me. That kiss was clearly intentional.

 

The next day, I finally got the courage to call Sehun. I was almost having a breakdown when I dailed my phone. When he didn’t answer it, my heart fell. I was so hurt and disappointed.

 

I tried calling for a lot of times until the voice said that the phone was turned off. I sighed after I threw my phone beside me. I knew this would happen but I still couldn’t help but be sad. It took almost two months for me be okay with Sehun and now I ruined it again.

 

“Sehun,” I called him after I saw him in the hallway walking towards our classroom. He paused for a moment then walked faster.

 

I sighed deeper. I knew it. He was back to ignoring me. My heart tightened at the sight of him walking faster to get away from me.

 

The whole week was like that. Me trying to talk to Sehun and him trying to stay away from me. We were back to square one again. It was so frustrating. It was making me feel like I was at the edge of a cliff.

 

There was once that I tried to call him but he ran fast further away from me. He went to his friends who looked so confused with what happened but Baekhyun was smirking. I bet he was the only one who knew what was happening. Sehun probably said something to him. He trusted Baekhyun so much, I wouldn’t be shock if he did say something.

 

The thought suddenly made me feel disappointed.

 

“Chanyeol?” My sister asked worriedly when I came back from school. “What do you want me to do to make you feel better?”

 

I showed a small smile at her. I hated making my sister worry. “It’s okay, Sis. I’m just tired.”

 

“Are you sure? Do you want me to bake you cookies?” She even pointed the kitchen with a smile.

 

I knew she was just trying to make me feel better and I loved her for that but it made me feel worse. The word ‘cookies’ reminded me of Sehun so I rejected it. I sadly looked at the bag of cookies that we painted. It was like a real photo. The bag of cookies. The blue bag and chocolate-colored cookies. My eyes teared as I stared at the painting. I remembered the night he first gave me a bag cookies. My heart broke.

 

We never got the chance to talk about how we were going to continue this project. It seemed lame and foolish to use it as an excuse just for the two of us to talk. It will remain unfinsihed as long as this issue will continue.

 

Today, I went to school very undetermined. I became so unmotivated to go. Just thinking about a day without talking to Sehun was making me feel less and less important.

 

I knew I promised him that everything would be civil between us. I promised that I wouldn’t do anything to make him assume. But was he really willing to forget about happened in the storage room? Was he really going to let all those things be unspoken of?

 

When the bell rang, our homeroom teacher Mr. Lee came to our room with a pile of papers in his hand. “Okay class, I have an announcement!”

 

The whole class paid attention to him. I peeked at Sehun who has this stern look on his face while looking at Mr. Lee. He was a seat away from me but I still could see his hard look. I sighed then looked in front.

 

“Our retreat will be on the first week of next month! So be ready. Here are the waivers that you need to give to your parents. Make sure to let them sign it before you give it back to me by next week...”

 

The papers were passed to us one by one. Most of my classmates were excited and were already asking Mr. Lee about it. I wasn’t excited though even when Jongin told me about the possible activities during that event.

 

“Is this retreat would be like in the mountainside, Mr. Lee?” Minseok asked as he looked at the waiver in his hand.

 

Mr. Lee smiled at him brightly. “Why yes, Minseok.”

 

Minseok didn’t look happy with our professor’s answer. Well knowing a clean freak like him, a retreat in the mountainside sounded unclean.

 

Morning classes ended swiftly even though our Art professor asked about our project. Some of my classmates answered him. I looked at Sehun who was still silent in his seat.

 

Baekhyun saw me looking and raised an eyebrow at me. I looked away and I sighed in frustration. I hated it whenever he interferes. I hated that he was in between me and Sehun.

 

When lunch time came, I was shocked when Kyungsoo poked and smiled at me. “Chanyeol, let’s eat outside?”

 

I blinked at him. I was confused for a moment. “What?”

 

He cackled then smirked at me. “I’m asking you out, idiot!”

 

At the tip of my sight, I saw Sehun paused in front of the doorway of our classroom. It was like he was waiting for something. My heart skipped a beat.

 

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo tapped at my shoulder, trying to get my attention.

 

I flinched and looked at him. “Sure!”

 

Then I saw Sehun walked out fast. I bit my lip and my heart twinged. Why did I feel like I made the wrong decision? Why did I feel sad?

 

Kyungsoo took me to Dessertree. He was smiling at me brightly that I couldn’t help but smile too. I tried my best to look excited. Kyungsoo asking me out only happened once in a blue moon. He even ordered my favorite desserts, even the food that he usually reprimanded me on.

 

I should be happy, right? This could be an upgrade in my relationship with him. It meant that something was going well in the two of us.

 

But why do I feel incomplete? I stared at his handsome face as he talked. His big eyes that used to make my heart beat so fast. His heart-shaped mouth that used to make me feel giddy whenever he smiles.

 

Why was it different today? Why did I smile at him so wide but it still didn’t reach my heart? What was wrong with me?

 

I was in love with him. I am in love with him. Before, I promised that I will stay in love with him until he would love me back. That I would patiently wait for him to love me back.

 

But why does it feel different now? What changed?

 

“Chanyeol, is there something wrong?” He worriedly asked me. It looked like he noticed my silence.

 

I took a deep breath and faked a smile. “No, just a little tired.” I took a bite with my chocolate cake.

 

We went back to school silently. I tried to push back again the questions running on my mind. They were the same questions that was bugging me ever since I dumped Sehun. The same questions that I was so scared to answer. The same questions that I hated to answer.

 

It was getting annoying. How could questions like these would change everything I feel? How could I stop these questions?

 

“Kyungsoo, I need to go to the comfort room,” I told him. “I’ll just meet you in the classroom.”

 

He shook his head and smiled. “No, I’ll wait for you. I know there’s something bothering you.”

 

I paused for a moment, wondering how did he figured that out. Was I that obvious? Was my face that transparent to him?

 

Walking to the hallway, I felt like I owed Kyungsoo an explanation. But what would I say to him? What would I explain if I didn’t even know the things that was happening to me? If I didn’t know the answers to the questions inside my head?

 

I took a deep breath as I turned to hallway to the comfort room. I felt so tired. When I looked forward, I suddenly stopped walking. My breathing hitched as I looked at the scene in front of me. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t even take a step back.

 

My heart felt like it was stabbed a million times. My hands were shaking and my eyes were starting to blur because of the tears coming.

 

“Sehun, kiss me deeper,” Baekhyun gasped as he pulled Sehun closer to him.

 

The latter pushed Baekhyun against the wall and kissed him harder. Baekhyun’s moan were so loud, it reached my ears. Sehun’s big frame covered Baekhyun completely.

 

I felt my cheeks became wet. I blinked and realized I was crying. I bit my lip and wiped my tears and finally got the chance to run away from the scene.

 

Another stab went to my heart. It was agonizing. It hurt so much. I didn’t know why it felt like that but I wanted it to stop.

 

I ran even I couldn’t see clearly anymore. I covered my eyes when another batch of tears were coming.

 

Why? Why am I crying this much? It shouldn’t hurt like this! I dumped Sehun for the purpose of him staying away from me! Because I wanted him to know that I loved another person! But why? Why am I hurting so much? Why am I hurting to see that he could love another?

 

The scene of Sehun and Baekhyun hurt so much, I wanted to forget it! I held my head and knelt down when I was in front of the parking lot. Stop! Stop crying, Chanyeol!

 

“Chanyeol?” I heard Kyungsoo’s voice from somewhere.

 

I couldn’t stop crying. My heart throbbed with so much pain. This was the first time I ever felt this kind of pain. It was too difficult to handle. It was making me feel hard to breathe. It was sucking every piece of my strength inside me.

 

I was drowning with the unstoppable tears in my eyes. I tried to stop it but it wouldn’t listen to me.

 

Then I felt a tug in my arm and my eyes saw Kyungsoo looking at me with so much worry. When my eyes met his, I couldn’t help but cry harder. My heart felt another stab and this time it was a stab of guilt.

 

“Kyungsoo, I’m sorry...” I wailed. I held his hands tightly. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. “I’m so sorry...”

 

I really owed him an apology. Kyungsoo deserved an apology. I promised him before that I will stay loyal to him. But I broke that promise even without me realizing it.

 

I was so guilty. Guilty that I was feeling this way even though I promised to remain loyal. My loyalty to him. To remain in love with him was all gone.

 

“Chanyeol, I understand...” Kyungsoo spoke so gentle, it made me feel a lot guiltier. “I saw it all. I saw the way you looked at Sehun. I saw the way you smile at him. It was so different with the way you look at me...”

 

I sobbed and looked down. “Sehun...” I sniffed and tried to talk even though my lips were swollen. “And Baekhyun were kissing... I saw it.... It hurts so much. Kyungsoo, it hurts so much.”

 

His eyes widened and then looked at me sadly. He slowly hugged me, wrapping my shoulders with his short arms. “I’m so sorry, Chanyeol...”

 

I cried harder as I leaned into his small shoulder. I couldn’t help but feel sorry for myself too. The pain was still there, it stung so much. When will this pain end? When will my heart stop hurting?

 

And right there I finally knew the answer. The answer to all these annoying questions. The answer to why I was scared to answer it. The answer to why I was always pushing it back to my mind.

 

Because all these time, I was in love with Oh Sehun. I was just scared to realize it. I was just scared to finally accept it.

 

Another batch of tears came down from my eyes. This time, I didn’t stop it.

 

 


	19. Unfair

 

 

I went home after that incident. I didn’t want anyone especially Sehun to see me in a vulnerable state. I was already thankful that nobody saw me crying in the parking lot.

 

My heart still felt heavy. The memory was still fresh in my head. Even though I stopped crying, my insides were still wailing. Kyungsoo was worried that I would drive my car in this condition. I assured him that it was fine.

 

Yoora was in the living room when I arrived home. She was sitting in a one-seater sofa beside the coffee table. We were both shocked to see each other. I was shocked because she was supposed to be at work. What was she doing here?

 

“You skipped class?” She asked me. I saw tiredness in her eyes. I couldn’t help but wonder why.

 

I nodded as I gripped the sling of my backpack. I didn’t want to talk a lot about it. “I’m not feeling well. Why are you here?”

 

She sighed when her phone rang once again. “They’re coming back home.”

 

I stiffened with her news. “Mom and Dad?”

 

Yoora nodded and I saw the sad wrinkles below her eyes. My heart constricted sadly. I couldn’t help but feel bad for her. Our parents were stressing her out. The last time they visited us was when the partnership between our business and Sehun’s family were announced in that party. The day after that, they left to Singapore without a word.

 

When my mom went back during the School Fair, she left after our opening program. She didn’t even bother to visit home and just went back to business. She didn’t even bother to talk to me at school.

 

My sister and I were used to this kind of arrangement. If we tried to rebel, it wouldn’t do any good. We will just get tired of trying.

 

She answered her phone and turned back away from me. “Mom...”

 

I just stood there in front of her and bit my lip. I wished I could do something to help her with the business. But I was still young, no matter what I try to do to help, it wouldn’t be enough.

 

“Mom, we already talked about this. No...” My sister closed her eyes in frustration.

 

I wonder what were they talking about seeing my sister’s situation. It seemed like they were arguing about something.

 

“I will not let you do this to Chanyeol!” I jumped in surprise when Yoora suddenly exclaimed. “Mom! This is ridiculous...”

 

My heart beat nervously. They were talking about me? What was it about?

 

Yoora dropped the call and sighed. She saw that I was looking at her curiously. “Don’t mind it. Just go to your room, you look like hell.”

 

I wanted to push and ask for more information but when she closed her eyes, I stopped. Yoora was already tired, I didn’t want her to stress more. Our parents already sent her to her limits.

 

The maids asked me if I wanted anything since I said I wasn’t feeling well. I told them to just prepare me some snacks. As I entered my room, my eyes immediately spotted the box where I kept all my treasured things beside the bed.

 

Sighing, I walked towards it and opened it. I saw the pile of plastic bags that Sehun gave me. My heart tightened.

 

I missed him so much. I missed his strong presence in my room. I missed whenever he surprised me with his bag of cookies. I missed the times that we would just have fun together.

 

I missed Sehun.

 

I was in love with him. Something inside me felt warm. It felt different now that I finally accepted it. Now that I finally acknowledged my feelings for him.

 

The scene of Sehun and Baekhyun kissing came back to my mind. I bit my lip when my heart twitched in pain. It was amazing that no matter how tired your eyes were, they still wouldn’t stop from crying. I was that hurt that no matter how I was, I could still cry.

 

Going to school the next day became such a difficult thing for me. I was excited to see him but I was also scared to get hurt again. My head was still aching from all the crying yesterday. Fortunately, my eyes weren’t swollen anymore that I wouldn’t need to explain to my friends on why am I wearing shades in school.

 

When I saw him inside our classroom laughing with his friends, something inside me was burning.Like a fire ready to burn the whole place. He was here laughing and all, while I cry and mourn.

 

And he told me loved me. Tss.

 

Sehun gave me the death glare when our eyes met. I gave him one too. We were both angry at each other. Wow, the feeling was mutual for the first time. Great.

 

I was so in love and angry at him. I was so jealous.So jealous that I kept sneering at him especially whenever he was talking to Baekhyun. I hated how Baekhyun could hold him and I couldn’t. I hated how Baekhyun could talk to him and I couldn’t. I sneered at Sehun when Baekhyun hit his shoulder and laughed. I didn’t care if I was becoming obvious. I wanted him to acknowledge my anger.

 

When I couldn’t take it anymore, I followed Sehun when he excused himself to the comfort room. He was about to enter when I pulled him aside and looked at him hardly. “We need to talk.”

 

He tried to push me but I was so angry, my strength heightened. “I said we need to talk! Sehun!”

 

“Let go of me! Go and date Kyungsoo for all I care!” He yelled and hit my chest. I saw that his eyes were red. “Let go!”

 

I grunted in frustration. “Sehun!” I pushed him back the wall and held his hands tightly. I leaned down and attacked his mouth fully.

 

Fireworks blasted inside my chest as I kissed him deeper. It was probably from the pain and anger from yesterday that I let everything all out.

 

He moaned when he kissed me back, he suddenly pulled out and gasped. “You are such a jerk.” There was fire in his eyes then he kissed me again hungrily.

 

I wrapped my arms around his slender hips. We entered the comfort room and closed the door, our mouths still closed together. Our tongues battled each other, I couldn’t help but moan.

 

That was when everything stopped. Sehun pushed me away and we panted heavily. He wiped his lips with back of his hand.

 

My heart skipped a beat when a tear came down from his eyes. He was red and crying. Suddenly, I felt terrible. “Sehun...”

 

“You are unfair Chanyeol!” He yelled at me. “You are so unfair!”

 

My eyes widened at his accusation. “I’m unfair?”

 

“Yes!” He jabbed his hand at me. “You are such a jerk! An unfair jerk!”

 

I felt my heart numbed. I was crying now too. “If I’m unfair, then you’re a liar! You’re a liar! You said you love me!”

 

This time, it was his eyes that widened. Then he jumped towards me and hit me a lot of times. I tried to hold his hands but he was fast. His hands hit my chest a lot times, he was still wailing. “You’re so unfair! You told me to stay away!”

 

I was already sobbing so hard. The truth really hit me. I knew it! I fucking knew it all along! It was my fault! Everything was my fault!

 

“You promised Chanyeol! You promised that you’d be civil with me! But here you are, trying to confuse me again! Stop it!”

 

“Sehun, you kissed me back!”

 

“You knew I’d kissed back! Fuck you! Because after all this time, I’m still that stupid guy who was madly in love with you, right? The guy that you could play with his feelings, huh. Chanyeol, I don’t want it anymore! Stop it please!” He pushed me strongly this time.

 

I realized I was so much in pain that my body became weak. “Sehun...”

 

“Stay away!” His eyes pierced angrily into me before going out of the comfort room.

 

There were a lot of questioning eyes when we came back to our classroom. Probably because we both looked red and swollen. We remained silent though.

 

Kyungsoo gave me a worried look. I didn’t say anything to him. I wanted the day to be over fast. I never felt so hurt and embarrassed at the same time. All this misery I was feeling was my fault. It was all my fault.

 

When I came back to our house, I was shocked that both my parents were there. And they were dressed formally. I spotted Yoora coming down on the stairs wearing a black dress. I looked at her confusedly.

 

My mom turned to me. “Chanyeol, you’re here. Get dressed. We’re going somewhere.”

 

No greetings. Just like that.

 

I sighed and glanced at Yoora who just sadly nodded at me. Our maids guided me into my room. They gave me a white suit with a black bowtie and black pants. It was newly made.

 

Like a robot, I showered and fixed myself. Even though I feel terrible inside, I have no time to show it now that my parents were here. When I finished styling my hair, I went down to the living room.

 

Yoora and I were with our parents inside the limousine that our family owned. The eerie was quiet and awkward. My mom looked sophisticated in her red v-neck dress. Meanwhile, my dad was wearing a black tuxedo and pants. He was talking to someone on the phone.

 

“Do you know where we are going?” I whispered to my sister beside me.

 

She bit her lip and sighed. “Oh Mansion.”

 

I blinked. We were on the way to Sehun’s place?

 

My heart started to beat fast. I wasn’t ready to see him again after what happened earlier. It would be too awkward to act friendly with him in front of our parents.

 

“Chanyeol,” my mom’s voice spilled like a venom inside me. “I hope you behave yourself when we arrive. You will finally have the chance to help us.”

 

I was confused with what she said. Yoora beside sighed deeper than before. I turned to her and saw how she looked at Mom angrily. Something was up. Something involving me and the business of Sehun’s family.

 

When we arrived the Oh Mansion, I couldn’t help but be amazed. It was a lot better and bigger than ours. The garden was a lot wider and a lot more exotic flowers surrounding it. The mansion was surrounded with glass and painted with gray, very modern and classy.

 

Sehun’s parents were friendly and bright. I would never understand how my parents were friends with them. Oh Shiina was very bubbly and all smiles towards us. She hugged my Mom and Dad. She reminded me of Yoora whenever our parents weren’t around.

 

My eyes went to Sehun who was behind his parents and was wearing a red suit with a black necktie. His hair was styled up. He looked as handsome as ever except his eyes were angry.

 

Dinner was set in their dining room. Their maids were serving us a lot of food. Our parents were talking to each other. Earlier they were talking about their travels and their social lives but now they were talking about business.

 

Sehun was eating in front of me, very engrossed with his food. We were both silent. Meanwhile, Yoora let out huge sighs whenever she had the chance.

 

“So since we’re on the topic,” Sehun’s mom smiled at us. “We have an announcement to make.”

 

Another deep sigh came from my sister. She turned to me and mouthed, ‘sorry’.

 

“The corporation partnership between the Oh’s and the Park’s were becoming successful in these past months according to the numbers of data we collected.” My mom started, she set her napkin down. “And because of that we decided to set the partnership permanently with conjugality.”

 

“What?” Sehun reacted, his eyebrows crunched together. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well since we have heard that you and Chanyeol were a couple, we decided to engage the two of you in marriage right after your graduation in high school.”

 

I blinked and tried to process the things that my Mom said. Marriage? After high school? With Sehun?

 

“You want us to marry for business?” My voice cracked when I asked that.

 

My mom smiled at me. “Some of it.”

 

“Where did you even hear that Sehun and I were a couple?” I asked again. I looked at Sehun and he was clenching his jaw tightly.

 

It sounded good, to be honest. Me and Sehun, a couple. I liked the sound of it. But sadly, it was not the real case. Everything about me and Sehun were a mess.

 

“Well, your sister mentioned that she saw the two of kissing in one of our storage rooms,” My mom’s head tilted. “I’m pretty sure that’s what couples do.”

 

I bit my lip and reddened. I glared at my sister beside me. So this was why she was sorry. This was why she was stressed. She shared to our parents about the incident that happened in the storage room leading them to think that Sehun and I were couple.

 

Yoora pouted and mouthed another ‘sorry’.

 

I looked at Sehun, trying to signal him that he should do something. For a moment, I thought he would say something about this but he remained silent.

 

It was official. Sehun and I were engaged.

 

“Why didn’t you say something about that?” I asked when I saw him in their wide veranda.

 

He took a deep breath while staring at the dark surroundings outside. “Who am I to say no to my parents?”

 

“You could’ve-“

 

“Chanyeol, we live in the same life. Do you really think our parents would listen to us? Even though we tell them that we’re not together they would still push the engagement.”

 

I bit my lip and looked at the same view that he was looking at. He was right. I always forget that Sehun and I had the same pressure from our families. No matter what we do, it wouldn’t stop them to continue their business plans.

 

“Sehun?” A girl’s voice suddenly popped inside the veranda.

 

The two of us turned and saw an unfamiliar girl. I never saw her before. She was wearing a blue velvet dress with a long sleeves that showed her sexy figure. Her face was oval-shaped and was covered with her black silky hair.

 

When she smiled, her round black eyes went crescent and her cheeks pooched. Her red lips complimented her white skin.

 

“Hera!” Sehun exclaimed happily. He ran towards her and hugged her. “You’re back! You didn’t tell me!”

 

She laughed when they let go. She brushed Sehun’s hair with her hands. Something inside me constricted.

 

“I wanted it to be a surprise.”

 

Sehun laughed and clasped his hands together. “I am surprised!”

 

The girl looked at me and raised an eyebrow. She walked towards me. “You are?”

 

I cleared my throat and tried to smile formally. “I’m Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.” I bowed a little.“And you are?”

 

Something in her eyes changed after I said my name. It was like she was angry for some reason that I didn’t know but she still smiled at me. “I’m Ji Hera. Sehun’s girlfriend.”

 

My smile faded instantly.

 

 


	20. Hera

 

 

“Hera!” Sehun exclaimed behind her with eyes widened. He looked shocked with what Ji Hera said to me. “What are you doing?”

 

The girl in front of me giggled softly and turned to Sehun. “What?”

 

I was dumbfounded in front of the two. They were really together? She’s really the girlfriend of Sehun? It seemed impossible. No, it was impossible.

 

It couldn’t be.

 

Hera looked and acted more matured than us. She was probably close to Sehun. But Sehun never mentioned anything about her, even before we were friends. I pouted inwardly when my heart stung with that thought.

 

Sehun sighed and held the girl’s elbow like he was trying to stop her or something. “We should talk inside. Did my parents see you already?”

 

“Oh! They did. They were the ones who told me where you were,” she beamed at my fiancè and then glanced at me. She still had that angry look in her eyes. It was a bit scary because she was also still smiling. “She also told me about the engagement.”

 

“Hera...”

 

The whole situation was a mess. Sehun really was a liar. He said he loved me but he has Baekhyun and then this girl. This was so confusing! What was happening? What kind of mess was this?

 

Something in me was coiling. My jaw clenched as I stared at Sehun’s hand softly holding Hera’s arm. I looked up at his face and saw a hint of fear in his eyes. It was like he was guilty of something.

 

He was probably guilty that he lied to me. Again.

 

“It wasn’t my fault that our parents thought we were together. Since we are after all, always together,” I tried to control the anger on my voice.

 

Hera smirked at me with an eyebrow raised. “Well, distance doesn’t matter as long as the love was alive. As long as I didn’t make him feel low of himself. As long as I didn’t hurt him.”

 

My breathing hitched. I felt like she punched me in the gut. Slowly, I placed both my hands in my back and fisted. “Love will always hurt you, that’s how you know it was real.”

 

Hera chuckled again but it sounded ingenuine. “What do you know about love?”

 

Sehun pulled her slightly close to him. “Hera, stop it. Please.”

 

The night ended with Sehun and Hera talking in Sehun’s room. I didn’t bother following them because I might say something to them that I would regret. I wanted to be angry at them. But I knew Hera was right. I did hurt Sehun.

 

But hurting him was one of the things I always regretted. I could still remember him crying and begging me to go with him. It still haunted me how pained he looked. If only I could change it. If only I could correct it.

 

I sighed as I lay down on my bed. This was such a tiring night. I felt like all of the energy I had was so drained.

 

Closing my eyes, I recalled the moment in Sehun’s house. In just single night, a lot of things changed. Sehun became my fiancè and met his so-called girlfriend. I didn’t know what affected me more.

 

“Chanyeol?” I heard my sister’s voice behind the door.

 

Another sigh came out of me. I almost forgot that I still needed to talk to my sister about the chaos she brought.

 

I opened the door and saw her puppy face while looking at me. “It won’t work Sis.”

 

“Chanyeol, I’m sorry. It was just- they asked how were you and then my mouth just went on and on,” she explained exasperatedly. “I’m really sorry.”

 

Since I was so brain tired already, I just accepted it. She even told me that she would bake me cookies just to bribe me but I rejected her. I just wanted to rest. It became easy for me to sleep even with a heavy heart. With all of the things that happened today, I deserved a good rest.

 

“Okay, so you’re telling me that you and Sehun are engaged?” Jongin asked me during our lunch break as we were on the way to the cafeteria. “Wow, groundbreaking news.”

 

Kyungsoo beside me looked shocked but he was smiling. “Congratulations.”

 

I blushed. He knew about my feelings for Sehun, so he knew that this engagement would be on my advantage. Honestly, even though how messy this was, being engaged with Sehun was making me happy. “T-thank you.”

 

“Chanyeol!” A girly voice called me from behind that made me stop my tracks. It was a very familiar voice. A voice that made my blood coil.

 

I turned and saw Hera wearing a red v-neck polo shirt and black pants. She was wearing a simple make-up unlike last night. She still had that angry smile at me.

 

“Hera.” I sighed. “What are you doing here?”

 

She shrugged. “I’m visiting my boyfie. You know, I need to look out to him closely so no one would steal him.”

 

“Boyfie?” Jongin asked curiously at me. “You know this beautiful girl?”

 

“Unfortunately, yes.” I simply answered, not taking my eyes away from Hera. I glared at her. “There’s no need to watch over him, Hera. You can go home now.”

 

She laughed then she brightened when she saw someone behind my back. “Sehun!”

 

My hands balled into fist. This girl was really getting into my nerves. I watched as she hugged Sehun, who was shocked to see her. Sehun’s friends were confused too, especially Baekhyun who was beside him.

 

“Hera? What are you doing here?” Sehun asked her. He scanned her outfit like he was trying to guess what’s her business.

 

Hera chuckled and tapped his broad shoulder. “What kind of question is that? I missed you! Didn’t you miss me?”

 

Sehun sighed. “Hera...”

 

The annoying girl turned to his friends. “Hello! Are you Sehun’s friends?”

 

“Yes,” Jongdae squeaked beside Yixing. The latter stared at Hera with an opened mouth. “Yes, we are.”

 

I saw how Hera turned to Baekhyun. She smiled at him sweetly. “Hello cutie. I’m Hera and you are?”

 

Sehun blinked at the situation that was happening. It was like he didn’t expect that Hera would act like that. He was about to talk when Baekhyun replied.

 

“I’m gay.” He glared at Hera with a red face. He squeezed away from her.

 

Hera laughed but I caught her eyes sparkled. “Well, aren’t we all?”

 

Sehun cleared his throat and looked at me. I glared at him. I wanted him to know that I was angry with what was happening. He blushed then glanced away and turned to Hera who was clearly flirting with Baekhyun.

 

“Hera, please. Let’s just meet later, okay?” Sehun told the annoying girl. He even pushed her away from his friends.

 

That’s it, Sehun. Tell her to go before I do something irrational.

 

She pouted inwardly. “Oh well, I also have a business to deal with in the faculty department.” She turned to Baekhyun showed back her sweet smile. She waved at him. “Bye, cutie.”

 

“Who was that?” Kyungsoo asked me when Hera was out of sight. “She didn’t look like a student here.”

 

Sehun’s group entered the cafeteria with them asking my fiancè a lot of questions. I saw Baekhyun behind them. He was still red and silent, like he still have a hangover from what happened. He saw me looking and raised an eyebrow.

 

I looked away and groaned in frustration. First, Baekhyun and now here comes Ji Hera. How many more people would get in between me and Sehun? How many more people would try to stop of me and Sehun getting together?

 

Sighing, I started to walk as I answered Kyungsoo’s question. “Ji Hera. Sehun’s girlfriend.”

 

His eyes widened as he followed. “Sehun has a girlfriend?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“If she is the girlfriend of Sehun, then why the hell did she flirt with Baekhyun?” Jongin asked too.

 

“What?”

 

Jongin snickered. “Chanyeol, I’ve been dating a lot of people my whole life. I know how flirting looks like. The girl looked like a wolf that found her mate.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes on him. “Why can’t you just say something that has more sense?”

 

“Hey! You know that hurts my feelings,” Jongin dramatically said to him. “And I thought you love me Kyungsoo?”

 

“Please shut up, Jongin.”

 

I didn’t know what to say to the two of them but since Jongin was a master in the dating kind of aspect, I didn’t argue with him. Hera was a confusing case for me too. I needed to think a great way for her stay away from Sehun. The more I see her near him, the more I get irritated.

 

She was clearly putting up a fight with me. She was making me feel like I didn’t deserve to be Sehun’s future husband.

 

It was like fate was trying to separate me and Sehun. It was frustrating. But it made me want to do something more.

 

I will prove to fate that it was wrong. I will prove Hera that she was wrong. And not only to her, but most importantly Sehun. I will prove to him that I deserve him. That I love him. That I am sincere this time. If I have to fight destiny just to be with Sehun, then I would.

 

I would do everything just to get that second chance. This time, I would not do anything to ruin it. I would do everything to make him happy. I would do everything just to show him how much I love him.

 

Mr. Lee, our homeroom professor visited us before our dismissal. “Hello everyone! Before we go home, I need to remind you all about your waivers for the retreat. And the faculty already assigned a Retreat Director!”

 

With that, my eyes widened as I saw Hera entering our classroom. She was smiling at us widely. “Hello everyone! I’m Ji Hera, your Retreat Director. I can’t wait to have fun with you guys!”

 

“Great,” I heard Baekhyun groaned beside me. “Just great.”

 

“Thank you, Hera.” Mr. Lee even smiled at her before he faced us. “Adding to that, we have decided to use the buddy system. It would be for your protection since this retreat would be quite away from the city.”

 

A groan came from us. We really hated it when we were forced to be pairs with someone else. Hera chuckled at our expression.

 

I took a deep breath and looked down. I wondered who would be my buddy. Hopefully, someone I was close with. Two days with someone I am not comfortable with would be torture.

 

Mr. Lee pulled out a sheet of paper and recitated the pairs. He went on and on until familiar names finally came up. “Yixing and Baekhyun. Minseok and Jongdae. Jongin and Kyungsoo. Lastly, Chanyeol and Sehun. That’s it guys!”

 

I blinked and realized what happened. Mr. Lee actually paired me with Oh Sehun. Sehun was my buddy for two days in that retreat. Two days with him in the mountainside. Was this actually happening? Was this really real?

 

A smirk slowly came out from my lips as I saw Hera’s hard expression showed on her face when she heard the pairs. When she saw my smirk, she gave me a death glare.

 

Sorry Hera, you may be Sehun’s girlfriend but I am his soulmate. I will make sure of that.

 

I bit my lip while smirking. I turned to Sehun who was blushing profusely in his chair. My heart beat so fast. He looked so cute, like a shy kitten. God, I love this guy so much.

 

Fate was finally on my side.

 

 

 

 


	21. Chances

Second chances only happened once in a lifetime. Some people would often take it for granted. And some would thank the heavens on the oppurtunity given.

 

But second chances were meaningless if you haven’t learned anything from your mistakes. It would be like giving someone another bullet when they shot you in the first one.

 

That was how thankful I was when I realized about the chance that was given to me. Probably not as straight to the point but I knew that even in little things I was still thankful.

 

I checked my watch to see the time again, hoping it ran faster than before. An hour early. Sighing and glared my carry bagage beside me. I failed at not showing how excited I was at this retreat. I was already in front of the school gate beside the empty bus waiting for everyone.

 

My phone rang suddenly. It was Jongin. “Hello?”

 

“Dude! Do you have that usual extra chocolate cologne that you use? Can you bring an extra?”

 

I sighed once again deeply. “I’m in school already.”

 

“What? Are you kidding me? This early?” He laughed so hard, I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. “Someone’s excited to spend the day with his hubby.”

 

I reddened profusely. “Shut up.”

 

He was still laughing mockingly. “Uh-uh. I bet you’re trying your best not to look excited but you’re all dressed up and ready to impress.”

 

Looking down at the blue striped dress shirt and black trousers that I was wearing, my face reddened more. I don’t usually wear dress shirts, I bit my lip. “No I’m not.” I lied.

 

Jongin made another mocking sound. “Park Chanyeol, you are such an obvious lovesick child.”

 

“Shut up, I’m not!” I snapped and immediately ended the call because all he did was laugh.

 

I was not that excited okay. I did not call Sehun last night to check if he was really going to attend the retreat. And I certainly did not jumped for joy when he said that he will.

 

Sighing for the nth time, okay fine. Yes, I did.

 

To be honest, it took almost half a minute before Sehun talked in the phone. I knew everything was still awkward between us but he was my buddy. My partner. My other half.

 

I smiled with that thought. Shit, Jongin’s right. I am a lovesick child.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

My heart jumped in surprise when a voice from my back suddenly talked. I turned and saw a very handsome Oh Sehun- wearing a magenta polo shirt and blue jeans. His hair was styled up and his face looked so fresh. He was wearing a backpack on his back.

 

I smiled at him even though my heart was doing jumping jacks. “Hey. Good morning.”

 

“You’re very early.”

 

I cleared my throat and tried to look casual. “Uh, yeah. I didn’t want to be late.”

 

He raised an eyebrow at me and grinned. “Really, huh?”

 

My face flushed at how cocky he looked but still so handsome. “Of course!”

 

“You usually come to school right on time,” he pressed. “How come now, you’re an hour early?”

 

I groaned and closed my eyes. I didn’t want to answer him. To be honest, I did not know how to answer him without embarrassing myself.

 

Spending half an hour with him in silence was unbelievably perfect. We stood next to each other while waiting fo everyone. My heart was nervous and happy at the same time. I did not want this to end so soon.

 

The past few days were a mess but I was determined to set things right. I would stop being a jerk and a crybaby. Crying and getting mad at everything wouldn’t bring back Sehun to me.

 

“About our project,” I talked casually and looked at him. I almost bit my tongue when his beautiful eyes looked back. “W-when are we gonna finish i-it?”

 

“After the retreat, I guess.”

 

The silence filled us again but I knew what it meant. We still have a lot to talk about. Not just the project. We still needed to talk about the engagement, about Hera and Baekhyun, about Kyungsoo, about the kiss that happened in the comfort room and about the feelings I had for him that I never told him yet.

 

I let out a deeper sigh. It was getting frustrating. I still needed to make a perfect way to confess. After all I’ve done to him, Sehun deserved to have anything perfect.

 

I was just hoping that I wasn’t too late.

 

After how many minutes of waiting, some of our classmates and professors arrived. Jongin and Kyungsoo arrived together. When they spotted me, I saw Jongin whispered something to Kyungsoo and they both laughed.

 

Jerks. I knew they were talking about me.

 

On the other end, I saw Hera talking to our professor. She was wearing a red dress and her black hair was tied up. Looking at her, she was really gorgeous. If she wasn’t near my fiancè, at least.

 

The thought of them together still bothered me. Where was Hera staying anyway? In the Oh Mansion? And when will she go back to wherever she came from?

 

Mr. Lee told us to get inside the school bus and sit together with our buddies. This was the part I was excited about ever since I found out Sehun was my buddy. But now it was happening, I didn’t know I was suddenly nervous as hell.

 

“Do you want to take the window seat?” I asked him.

 

“Do you?” He asked back. “I’m fine in either seats.”

 

I decided to let him take it. The ride was all silent aside from our professor telling us to behave. Most of my classmates were all sleepy since we travelled very early. I looked at the man beside me and saw that he was sleeping as well. I couldn’t help but smile.

 

This was the first time I actually saw Sehun sleep. He looked a like a baby. A very cute baby. His cheeks looked so poochy I had to held myself back from touching it. His pink lips were quite apart.

 

When the bus suddenly make a turn, his head dropped on my shoulder and I stiffened. My heart was pumping so fast especially when Sehun cuddled on my shoulder.

 

I decided not to move so he could sleep comfortably. I even tried to snuggle closer so his head wouldn’t fall.

 

I breathed in his strawberry scented hair, it smelled so beautiful and relaxing. Even though my heart was beating so fast, I still felt so perfect. I wouldn’t mind being like this forever.

 

Our destination was in Samcheok, Gangwon-do. From what our professor said, the ride to there only takes three hours depending on traffic. Since we were travelling very early, we would arrive there before lunch.

 

“We are almost in Samcheok. We will be in the hotel first to fix our things,” Mr. Lee informed us after how many hours.

 

The weather outside was sunny. It didn’t look like it was going to rain so I guess it would be an enjoying retreat for all of us.

 

Sehun moved next to me and I saw his eyes slowly opened. His head was still on my shoulder when he finally realized what happened. I saw him gulped and his cheeks reddened when he raised his head to look at me. “Uhm, I’m sorry. Did I-“

 

“Yeah, but it was okay. I was more than willing,” I smiled at him.

 

We arrived in Sol Beach Hotel, just on time for lunch. The place was so huge and very classy. The whole building was painted with white and the place was overlooking on the beautiful blue-green beach.

 

Mr. Lee gave us the keys to our rooms. “You will share a room with your buddy. If I caught someone going to the other rooms at night, will be expelled!”

 

Sehun and I went to our room. Since our room was on the fourth floor, we needed to use the elevator. We were silent the whole time, like we were feeling each other’s move.

 

The room we had was huge and classy. It has two large beds, two small sofas, a television and a large cabinet. The whole room was painted in white and has a large abstract painting hanged above the beds.

 

“This is nice,” Sehun commented as he entered first. He sat down in one of the beds. “We still need to go back down for lunch.”

 

We went back to the lounge after we fixed our things. Almost all of our classmates were already inside of the VIP room of the hotel’s restaurant.

 

The meal was delicious. Sehun was just beside me all the time, eating quietly.

 

I spotted Baekhyun and Yixing in the other table. They were talking and laughing. And in the other table was Jongin and Kyungsoo. They looked so comfortable with each other.

 

After the meal, Hera suddenly stood up in front of us. “Okay guys! Our first activity this afternoon will be...” A sound effect came out of nowhere. “A scavenger hunt!”

 

Some of our classmates cheered.

 

“Okay, so the first clue will be outside the hotel. You and your buddy will be partners.”

 

After some instructions that she given us, some of our classmates ran outside. They were all willing to win since there was a prize.

 

“I know this is going to be awkward for us,” Sehun started as we walked outside. “But let’s pretend to be casual for this retreat. And I mean no-kissing casual, okay?”

 

I pouted but still nodded. “Fine.”

 

The whole game was exciting and tiring. We almost walked all around town just to finish the hunt. I saw some of our classmates quarelling against my other classmates.

 

Playing with Sehun was fun. I would play the physical tasks while he did the academical ones. We were doing great but we were slow.

 

In the end, Junmyeon and Irene won. Which wasn’t a surprise because they were both fast and smart.

 

“We could’ve won,” Yixing commented. “But Baekhyun was distracted by Hera.”

 

Sehun chuckled. “Hera’s giving him a hard time?”

 

His eyebrows knitted together. “Actually not, Hera was just talking to Junmyeon the whole time when we were at the last location. Baekhyun kept sneering at her.”

 

“Maybe he found out that she’s your girlfriend,” I butted in. “He’s just jealous.”

 

Sehun remained quiet but his eyes looked like he wanted to say something. After the long afternoon of playing the game, we went back to our rooms to wash ourselves.

 

“You’re marrying Chanyeol?” I was still on the bathroom taking a bath when I heard a voice from the outside.

 

“Baekhyun, what are you doing here?”

 

“You know what he did to you, Sehun. He’ll just hurt you!”

 

I bit my lip my heart tightened. Their voices were loud and clear from here. I didn’t know how to react.

 

“Baekhyun... It was our parents’ decision.”

 

“But you could always say no, right? Why didn’t you say no?”

 

“Baekhyun...”

 

“Do you still love him, Sehun?”

 

My breathing hitched in that question. There was a long silence.

 

“Do you? Sehun, answer me!”

 

“That won’t ever change.”

 

I paused and felt my heart skipped a beat in Sehun’s answer. Sehun still loved me. He still loved me!

 

Baekhyun let out a mocking chuckle. “Of course. After everything that happened, your love for him won’t change, right?”

 

“Baekhyun...”

 

“Sehun, can I ask you something? Did you use me?”

 

“No!”

 

“Then why do I feel like you used me?”

 

“Baekhyun, I’m sorry. I didn’t. I really tried to love you...” Sehun’s voice broke. “I’m really sorry.”

 

“And you didn’t tell me about the engagement? If it wasn’t for Hera, I wouldn’t know it!”

 

“Hera told you? When?”

 

“It doesn’t matter! You’re going to keep this from me? From me, who helped you through all this?”

 

“No! I just don’t know how to tell you without hurting you, Baekhyun...”

 

Then there was a loud bang from the door. It sounded like Baekhyun walked out of the room. I sighed and fixed my robe. Then I slowly turned the door open and saw Sehun sitting on his bed. He looked so miserable.

 

Sehun didn’t tell anyone about our engagement. He didn’t tell Baekhyun because he was scared to hurt him. He really cared for him.

 

He looked at me with red eyes. My heart felt like it was breaking. I hated seeing him like this. I wanted to say something but a lump was stuck in my throat.

 

“We will talk,” Sehun said lowly. “But not right now. Please. I needed to think straight.”

 

“Sehun...”

 

“Chanyeol, please.” He stood up and tried to enter the bathroom but I held his hand to stop him.

 

I took a deep breath. I could feel my heart starting to beat so fast, like something was running non-stop inside. I looked at him, straight in the eyes. “I’m in love with you, Sehun.”

 

His eyes widened and his lips parted. Finally. If he was going to think straight, I wanted him to know about my feelings. My real feelings.

 

Because if I could possibly get the chances I want, him knowing my feelings would be necessary. I wanted him to know everything. That I would never hurt him again. That I would love him with all that I have.


	22. Assurance

 

 

Sehun and I didn’t talk after that. He immediately went to the bathroom after my confession. I wanted him to have time to think, just like what he requested.

“So before we have our dinner, we still have one activity to do,” Hera announced once we came back to the lounge. “Before the sun sets, we are going to have our own photo walk. In this activity, we all want you to express beauty around the place. With your cameras or phones, take a picture of the beautiful things you see around. In the end, you will pick one picture and make a caption. We will choose who has the best photo in the end of the retreat. Good luck!”

 

The photo walk activity was a peaceful activity. Most of our classmates were just strolling around the place. Taking pictures of the beautiful sunset. Talking and laughing.

 

Baekhyun was nowhere to be found. I spotted Yixing doing the activity with Jongdae and Minseok. I wonder what happened to Baekhyun? I felt bad for him. He was in love with Sehun. He was willing to fight me for Sehun.

 

Biting my lip, it wasn’t that I wanted to be selfish. I hurt Sehun before, but that wouldn’t stop me to try again. I wanted Sehun to know that I could reciprocate his feelings, if he ever still has.

 

I wanted to stay where I was and watch them together. But I couldn’t. My heart couldn’t and wouldn’t.

 

Sehun deserved better, probably better than me. But if he still wanted me, who am I not to give myself to him? Who am I to constrain the love that I could give?

 

I looked at the yellow-orange colored sunset. It was so beautiful. Calming. Refreshing. Somehow it also made me sad. The sunset reminded me that every beautiful thing could still end up with darkness. It was scary.

 

I sighed and looked at the person beside me. Sehun has been silent for a while. It wasn’t because I was complaining, I knew he has a lot of things in his mind. I wanted him to think about my confession earlier.

 

Taking out my phone, I clicked the Camera icon. I started taking pictures of our surroundings. The beach, the sunset, the happy people. But somehow, it didn’t look beautiful.

 

Then I turned to my partner who was watching the sunset. Something inside my heart warmed. Sehun looked so beautiful. It was like staring at a painting. Beautiful and full of mystery.

 

Unconsciously, I took a picture of him like that. I smiled when I saw the picture. It was beautiful. Sehun’s side profile with the light from the sunset radiating around him, was so perfect.

 

“Did you take a picture?” Sehun asked me when I told him that we should go back to the lobby. He looked frantic for a moment.

 

I smiled at him. “Yeah. Just took a few, but it was enough.”

 

We took our table to prepare for our dinner. Then Hera told us to pass the pictures for the contest. Sehun looked at me once again, and I smiled at him reassuringly.

 

Hera was in a solo table with her Mcbook. When she saw me approaching, she sneered. “Send it quick.”

 

I rolled my eyes at her. She clearly has a problem with me. I sent her the picture of Sehun.

 

When the picture showed in her laptop, she looked surprised. She stared at it for a second then turned to me. “What’s the caption?”

 

I told her the caption I had in mind. She immediately cringed. “That’s so cheesy, Chanyeol.”

 

With a blush on my face, I glared at her. “Shut up.”

 

“Does Sehun even know about this?”

 

“No, he doesn’t.”

 

I went back to my table and saw Sehun agitated. He looked at me worriedly. “How was it?”

 

“It was fine. Hera got the picture.”

 

He sighed heavily. “I’m sorry, I was totally out during the photo walk.”

 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.”

 

The day ended quietly. Sehun was still having that silent vibe when we came back to our hotel room. Though it was hard for me to sleep, the fact that Sehun was just few distance away from me.

 

“Chanyeol...” I heard his voice the next morning. For a moment, I thought I was dreaming. Sehun calling out my name sounded like a dream.

 

But it wasn’t. I almost overslept if it wasn’t for him. I looked at him after I opened my eyes, freshly dressed in white polo shirt and black pants. I could smell the strawberry scent from his hair. I blushed when I realized what happened and ran to the bathroom.

 

I looked myself in the mirror and bit back a curse. I looked so appalling in the morning. My hair was disheveled and my face was oily. I still have that gross stuff in my eyes!

 

Closing my eyes, I immediately washed my face.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” I stuttered at Sehun while we were on the elevator. My heart was palpitating so fast and I still felt my face flushed. “I o-overslept.”

 

He gave me a smile that shook my knees. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

How could I not worry about it? He actually saw me in that kind of situation! I was so ugly in the morning. I should have set my alarm clock in an earlier time. Maybe earlier so that I could wake up sooner than him.

 

Breakfast was peaceful. Well, there some of our classmates that were still sleepy. I wouldn’t blame them, I was sleepy myself. I kept thinking about Sehun last night that I didn’t see the time!

 

“Today, we will go to an Escape Room!” Hera announced as soon as we finished our breakfast. Mr. Lee was beside her, he looked so excited for some reason. “Each pair will be brought to an abandoned house just on the outskirts of town. The first pair who could go back here wins!”

 

“Have you ever wondered when did Hera prepare all this?” I asked Sehun casually when we were brought to the abandoned house that Hera said. We were on the school bus on the way to outskirts of town.

 

He shook his and pouted. “She never told me anything. It’s frustrating.”

 

My eyebrows knitted together in curiousity. “What do you mean?”

 

“Baekhyun and Hera... I felt like they know each other eversince. But neither of them won’t tell me anything.”

 

Then I remembered the first time Baekhyun and Hera met. “Are you sure? They just seemed like that, I think.”

 

“I’m not sure...”

 

We arrived at the abandoned house that Hera told us. It wasn’t scary but the whole row of houses were quiet. It must took her a lot of money to arrange this.

 

“Hera really did a great job...” I turned to Sehun and saw that he was staring at me. I lost my words suddenly. I reddened when he gave me a smile.

 

We entered the house that was assigned to us. It was messy inside. A lot of papers were scattered around the floor and some appliances were old and broken.

 

Then the door suddenly banged close, Sehun and I flinched in shock. We looked at each other and laughed.

 

“Let’s start,” Sehun said and looked around. “We need to find the key so we could get out of here.”

 

“Maybe we could get out from the windows,” I told him then looked at the windows. I pouted when I saw that they were covered with metal rails. “Never mind.”

 

Sehun chuckled and walked to the pile of papers on the floor. “We should look around and try to see if there are any clues.”

 

I looked around the room. Suddenly, I felt goosebumps. It was starting to get creepy, honestly.

 

In one of the shelves, I saw a box of puzzle game. It was a bit dusty. It has a writing in cursive on the box saying, ‘Solve Me’. “Sehun!”

 

We immediately tried to solve the puzzle. It was kind of hard because the puzzle pieces were so small. And the images were all red and gold.

 

“Try the edges first,” Sehun suggested. “It gets easier after that.”

 

When we were about to finish the puzzle, Sehun suddenly brightened as he looked at the picture. “It’s the treasure chest!”

 

We ran to the treasure chest below the dresser near the bed. It was a small treasure chest, just enough size for my hands.

 

Sehun clicked the lock and it opened easily. Inside was a long strip of paper. It was as long as my arm. We looked at it carefully, it has alphabet letters written one by one downwards.

 

“Now what is this?” He pouted as we sat down on the bed. “It’s obviously a cipher.”

 

It looked familiar though. Like I have seen this kind of code before. Then I remember my sister teaching me this kind of cipher before when she was highschool.

 

I looked back on the puzzle we made. It has a green bottle at the back of the treasure chest.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

Beside the place where we found the chest was a a green bottle. I couldn’t help but smirked. I showed it to Sehun. “This was on the puzzle and then we have the long strip of paper.”

 

Sehun’s eyes widened and smiled. “The Alberti Cipher!”

 

We rolled the strip of paper around the green bottle. We turned it and high-fived when we found the next clue we needed.

 

It took us almost three hours inside the Escape Room. The codes and puzzles were so hard to answer. The last clue was how to find the key of thedoor. We have to decrypt a message. A famous limerick, like what Sehun said.

 

_‘There once was a man from Nantucket_

_Who kept all his cash in a bucket._

_But his daughter, named Nan,_

_Ran away with a man_

_And as for the bucket, Nantucket.’_

 

“My head is aching,” I moaned. We were sitting down on the floor already.

 

Sehun chuckled beside me. He reached out to my head and massaged my temples. My heart was suddenly beating fast. “Don’t worry, this is the last one. We just have to answer this then we’ll find the location of the key.”

 

I looked at the limerick once again. Then I noticed something. “There must be a reason why the letters u, g, h, f, r, and a was written in red.”

 

He nodded while he wrote down the letters in a piece of paper he found on the floor. “Yep. We need to decode this.”

 

Sehun made a few tries on answering it. I could tell that he was already frustrated. I pouted when I heard my heart skipped a beat. He looked so cute while frustrated.

 

I shook my head, no time to be distracted Chanyeol! You need to help Sehun on decoding this hard message.

 

Then I gave him few suggestions that he tried but the answers didn’t make sense. His face flushed in frustration.

 

Then after half an hour of staring at the paper, he yelled. “I got it!”

 

In the paper, he written the alphabet letters in two rows. “We need to change the letters by pair,” Sehun started to explain. “Example, we need to change the letter u into the letter above it.”

 

“Letter H!” I exclaimed happily.

 

“Yes!” Sehun laughed and changed all the letters. “Okay, we got the letters h, t, u, s, e and n.”

 

I twirled the paper a little bit and brightened when the letters clicked to each other. “The sun!”

 

We ran to the book in the shelf with the book title, ‘The Sun’. When we opened it, there was a key compartment inside with the key. We were so happy that we hugged tightly when the door opened finally.

 

“Congratulations,” Hera smiled at us. “You guys are the first pair to come back.”

 

Sehun and I high-fived in front of her that I caught her glaring at me again. I just smiled at her, I didn’t care anymore. I was just so happy.

 

Since some of our classmate weren’t back yet, we had our lunch first. I just realized I was so hungry when I tasted food in my mouth.

 

Then Sehun sat in front of me and placed a blue plastic bag in front of my plate. I looked up at him in surprise. “What is this?”

 

“Bag of cookies,” he said slowly then smiled at me. “I didn’t make it, but it tasted almost the same.”

 

My breathing hitched. When I touched the blue bag, I suddenly wanted to cry. It reminded me of good times. Good memories. I wanted to hug him but I held myself back. I smiled at him and my heart swelled when he smiled back.

 

Then my heart started to beat so fast. It was like something wanted to be released inside of it. It was going crazy. The butterflies in my stomach went wild.

 

“Thank you.” I said but it meant so much more.

 

My vision became blurry because of the upcoming tears as I stared at the bag of cookies that he gave. I blinked a lot of times to stop it. It was like he lightened my world. He lit up a fire inside me that has been cold for a long time.

 

A tear fell down on my cheek even though I tried to stop it, my heart tightened. I didn’t know being this happy could hurt so much.

 

Sehun reached out and wiped the tear on my cheek. “We still have a lot to talk to but for now, this is my assurance.”

 

I looked at this man in front of me. This beautiful, kind and forgiving man. I listened to how my heart beat so fast for him. How my heart longed for him.“I love you so much, Sehun. You changed my life the moment you stepped in it. I was so used to being just the same person. So used to loving the same person. When you came, I was so confused. You made me so confused. You shook my world so much.”

 

I choked when there was something on my throat. “I was so used to looking at one person but you... You made me look at the other way. You made me look at you. And stayed looking at you.”

 

Sehun already has tears in his eyes. Gone was his restrictions. This was the Sehun who loved me from the beginning. The Sehun who made me feel a lot of things.

 

“When you decided to leave me alone, I was so lonely. It was like you took something from me. Something big. Something irreplaceable. Sehun, you took my heart from me, I didn’t even know it.”

 

Sehun caressed my other hand on the table. His hand felt so soft. “I just followed what you said, Chanyeol. You told me to leave you...”

 

“I know. It was my fault.” I sobbed and looked down. “It was my biggest regret.”

 

I heard Sehun sighed so I looked up at him. He has that sad smile for me. But still the same beautiful smile. “Chanyeol, I tried so hard to change. I tried so hard to forget you. But Baekhyun was right. I am still the same Sehun. I am still the same Sehun who won’t ever change. The same Sehun who was head over heels for you. The same Sehun who loves you despite everything...”

 

My heart constricted when his voice broke. I held his hand. “You don’t need to change...”

 

He nodded, another tears came from his eyes. It broke something inside of me. I really hated it whenever he cries. His tears were starting to be my weakness.

 

“I am still the same Sehun who would do whatever you want. So Chanyeol... What do you want me to do now?”

 

I stared at his eyes, his very determined and beautiful eyes. How lucky I was to be able to see those eyes. I took a deep breath and pressed his hand. 

 

“Come back to me. Love me again. And this time, be with me for a long time. So I could show you how much I love you too.”

 

 


	23. Ran away

 

Sehun smiled at me as we walked along the beach. The wind was a bit strong, filling our faces the smell of the seabreeze. The sound of the blue-green water crashing the sand with waves was relaxing. I took a deep breath and smiled, thankful for the beautiful moment.

 

“What are you thinking?” Sehun whispered beside me. He caressed my hand that he was holding.

 

I looked into his eyes, deep and beautiful. My heart skipped a beat, like it was falling in love with his eyes all over again. “How beautiful this moment is. How beautiful you are.”

 

A hint of blush showed in his cheeks and a pout in his pink lips. He leaned in closer to me, putting his chin on my shoulder. The strawberry scent of his hair reached my nose. I smiled wider when I felt my heart starting to beat so fast.

 

“And how thankful I am for this moment. How thankful I am that you’re here with me,” I continued as I kissed his forehead. “I love you.”

 

Sehun bit his lip and his cheeks got redder. He leaned into my ears and whispered, “I love you too.”

 

My heart sighed in content. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his broad shoulder as we walked to a boulder near the shore. He giggled as he nestled closer to me. We sat side by side as we watched the orange sunset.

 

“We should thank Hera for telling us to come here,” Sehun raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

 

I sighed and rolled my eyes. “I can’t believe I owe something from that annoying girl.”

 

Sehun hit my chest lightly. “Yah, Hera’s not annoying.”

 

During our lunch earlier, we had our talk. It was too much but I was so happy we finally had that talk. Everything was settled because of that.

 

“You don’t need to ask me to love you again, Chanyeol. That will always remain in me,” Sehun whispered with his hoarse voice after I told him what I wanted.

 

I sobbed happily in front of him. He pushed his chair near to me and wiped my tears once again. I looked at his eyes, also filled with tears but already has a smile on his lips.

 

I closed my eyes and leaned my cheek on his palm. His soft hand touching my skin sent good electric waves inside of me. I smiled and felt my heart tightened beautifully. This must be what happiness felt like. This must be what love felt like.

 

“I will always love you, Chanyeol,” Sehun whispered. I opened my eyes and saw it. The love that he was telling me, was so evident in his eyes.

 

When our lips touched, I heard my heart sighed happily. This wasn’t like our kisses before. This was tender, slow and soft. Tasting and savoring each other slowly yet full of passion.

 

We smiled at each other when the kiss broke. Something inside of me tugged when I saw how his eyes sparkled. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

 

After that, Sehun became my official boyfriend. And I officially became the happiest person.

 

Hera caught us in that position. She still glared at me when Sehun told her that we were finally together.

 

Her only comment was, “Oh, I see.”

 

Then she walked out to meet the other students who arrived.

 

“She pretended to be your girlfriend,” I pressed, remembering the night she introduced herself. “I was so annoyed.”

 

Sehun chuckled. “She’s just angry at you.”

 

I sighed. I understood her, though. If I was on her position, I would do it too. But still...

 

Looking at the blue waves again, I realized that everything was worth it. The anger and the pain... Everything was worth it as long I could be with Sehun. As long as I would be with Sehun in the end.

 

After that lunch was a movie marathon held in the auditorium of the hotel. Sehun and I were quite awkward with everyone. We didn’t know how to tell everyone that something between us changed. We were sitting on the floor side by side, trying to look discreet. I even spotted Baekhyun talking to Hera once before the movie started.

 

When the movies went on, Sehun and I started to snuggle to each other. Whispering words into each other and giggling like a lovesick couple. Oblivious to what was happening to the world. Until Hera reprimanded us and told us to go outside since we were attracting too much attention.

 

“I’m not in the mood to see happy couples right now,” she glared at me once again. Then she pushed us out of the auditorium.

 

So here we are now. Sitting in a boulder in front of the beautiful sunset.

 

“When we get home, what do you want to do?” I asked my boyfriend while tracing the blades of his shoulder.

 

Sehun looked so small in my arms but sometimes, I felt like he could make me feel like that too. It amazed me how flexible we were together.

 

He moved away slightly and placed his chin on my shoulders again. He pouted. “Probably tell my parents about this. Then we could finish that Bag of Cookies painting that we worked on.”

 

I chuckled and tapped his nose. He looked so cute.

 

Silently, we watched how the sun finally went down. It always amazed me how the colors changed from time to time. I remembered the time when Sehun told me that some colors had their own meanings. Like yellow meant being happy and blue meant being sad.

 

I finally understood how it meant. When Sehun stopped talking to me, for a moment I thought I was just blue. But in reality, what I felt was black. Empty and dark.

 

Sehun brought light in that darkness. He may have changed some of the colors and made it his own, but he sucked it out when he left.

 

And now, watching this with him felt like a new life. Like a new color was filling inside of me. I smiled at the thought.

 

The sky was getting a bit dark when Sehun looked at me. “We should go back.”

 

“I wish I could stay here with you forever.” I whispered, feeling sad that this moment was over.

 

He bit his lip and his eyes sparkled. “We could always do this again.”

 

That thought made me a lot happier. Being with him made me a lot happier.

 

I leaned to kiss him again and he welcomed it with a smile. His kisses were so addicting, like a taste of my favorite chocolate cookies. I would want to taste it always.

 

When we went back to the hotel’s auditorium, we were surprised that the closing ceremony has begun and it was almost over. We stood near the entrance and watched. Hera and Mr. Lee were in front of everyone while handing out certificates and prizes to the winners.

 

“The winners for the best picture for the photowalk is,” Mr. Lee started and grinned.

 

Hera rolled her eyes when she looked at the winners in the sheet of paper that Mr. Lee was holding. “Park Chanyeol and Oh Sehun!”

 

I smiled when I heard Sehun gasped beside me. I felt his surprised gaze on me so I looked at him and tilted ny head, feeling so proud of myself. “Let’s go?”

 

Hand in hand, we walked to the front. I didn’t care anymore if my classmates were looking at us skeptically. I didn’t care anymore if they were going to say something. All I cared now was Sehun.

 

Mr. Lee handed us the certificate and the prize with a proud smile. Hera, on the other hand, was holding a big picture frame. Sehun took and from her and he gasped. He was looking at the picture inside.

 

It was his picture.

 

He looked at me with wide eyes, shocked. “T-this is me, right?”

 

I smiled at him. “Yeah. Only you.”

 

His reaction made me happy. Then he saw the writing below the picture that was carved, _‘You are my favorite beautiful view.’_

 

Sehun looked at me, teary-eyed. I leaned in and kissed his cheeks. “You love it?”

 

He only nodded, still speechless.

 

Then suddenly everyone around us cheered. I almost flinched in surprise and reddened in realization. I just kissed Sehun in front of everyone!

 

On the other side of the audience, I heard Jongin yelled, “Finally!” I spotted him sitting beside Kyungsoo, both laughing.

 

I turned to Sehun who was covering his red face using the frame. I smiled at him and he smiled back shyly. I love this guy so much.

 

After dinner we all went back to our rooms. I was quite nervous because this will be the first night as a couple. And we were going to spend a night in one room!

 

“You’re quiet,” Sehun noticed as I sat on my bed.

 

I looked at him and smiled. “I’m just...”

 

“Nervous?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

He walked until he was standing in front of me. My heart skipped a beat when he leaned in and kissed me. “I am too. But we’ll get through this phase. We will just wash up then let’s prepare to sleep?”

 

I nodded and sighed. He laughed at me reaction so I glared at him. He knew it. He knew what I was feeling. He knew I was so nervous.

 

“Relax, babe.” He touched my cheek and kissed me again. Then he went to the cabinet and took out his towel.

 

“Babe?” I tilted my head at him and grinned.

 

Sehun looked at me in front of the bathroom door. “Babe.” Then winked and entered.

 

When he was out of my sight, I couldn’t stop smiling. Sehun called me his babe. I am his. He is mine. We owned each other now. Officially.

 

I felt like something in my heart was jumping for joy. I buried my face on the pillow when my smile wouldn’t stop. My face was burning red so much I thought I was going crazy.

 

After how many minutes of staring into space and smiling like a fool, I heard the bathroom door opened. I almost had a heart attack when Sehun came out half-naked. He was just using a towel on his waist!

 

His body was still wet from the bath so it added more fire in soul. My eyes lingered from his broad shoulders to his firm pecs until his six-pack abs! Sehun has abs! My boyfriend has abs!

 

He smirked when he saw me gulped. “Your favorite view right?”

 

I blushed profusely. He was obviously teasing me! Ugh. I quickly grabbed my towel from the cabinet and entered the bathroom.

 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” He knocked and asked from the outside, laughing.

 

I closed my eyes in embarrassment. “Sehun...”

 

Another laugh came from him. “Don’t lock yourself there all night. I’ll be waiting here.”

 

I reddened and looked at the mirror. Staring at myself, I realized how Sehun’s physically perfect. I felt like an ugly giant beside him.

 

Should I get an abs too? I pouted as I touched my stomach. But I like to eat especially sweet food.

 

I almost spent half an hour in the bathroom trying to clean myself. Suddenly, I became so conscious about my body. I didn’t want to look so ugly in front of Sehun.

 

Wearing a robe, I went out of the bathroom. Sehun was already in his bed in his clothes, reading a magazine then he looked up at me. He smiled seductively. “Wow.”

 

“Shut up.” I didn’t know it was possible to blush more but I did. I quickly wore my clothes.

 

When we were about to sleep, Sehun tapped the space beside him. “Sleep beside me, babe.”

 

I closed my eyes when I felt my face burning. “Sehun...”

 

“Please,” He tilted his and gave me puppy eyes. “Just think of this as a thank you for what you did earlier.”

 

Sighing, I gave in to his plea. I slowly sat down beside him. He was grinning widely while I tried to keep a distance between us. But the bed was a solo bed. If I move more further, I might fall.

 

I gasped when Sehun pulled me closer to him. We lay down as he spooned me, his legs on top of mine. I looked up to his smiling face. His eyes was sparkling with obvious joy.

 

“Much better,” he whispered softly, his voice hoarse.

 

The burning instensity between us made me gulped. I could feel my heart beat so fast. We were just there, staring appreciatively at each other.

 

He touched my hair and fondled it. Then he leaned closer and whispered. “Would it be a bad idea if I kiss right now?”

 

My heart skipped a beat. “Why don’t you try and see?”

 

Sehun lowered his face and kissed me. I kissed him back quickly and there was that feeling again.That same feeling that I already knew since the first time he kissed me. Powerful. Earthshaking.

 

My hands went to his neck and our kiss deepened. I opened my mouth and his tongue went inside without any doubts. He was tasting every bit of my mouth and sucked my tongue. I couldn’t help but moan.

 

Then I felt his hand slipped into my shirt. When his hand started to stroke my chest, I felt my skin burned in pleasure. His hand brushed my nipple and a louder moan came out of me.

 

I clung into him tighter when I felt our lower parts brushed each other. Through his shorts, I still felt him big. His kisses went to my neck so I bit my lip. The ecstacy was getting too much. His hand was stroking lower and lower until he stopped.

 

He stopped kissing and looked at me. We were both panting from what happened.

 

“It is a bad idea,” he smirked, his eyes still sparkling and I blushed even more. Yeah, it was.

 

So we decided to just cuddle that night. We went to talking while our hands and feet wrapped around each other until we fell asleep.

 

As usual, Sehun was the first one to wake up. When I opened my eyes, he was still on the bed watching me with an amused smile.

 

I blushed then covered my face. I tried to get out of the bed fast when he abruptly pulled me back.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Bathroom,” I said against my hands.

 

He tried to take my hands away from face but I was persistent. I heard him sigh defeatedly. “Why are you doing this?”

 

“I look ugly in the morning.”

 

He tried to pull my hand away again and this time he was successful. I saw his eyebrows knitted together as he looked at me. “Who told you that?”

 

“I do! I’m so ugly, Sehun. I’m not like you. I don’t have abs too!” I suddenly blurted out my insecurities. I blushed hard and looked away.

 

He sighed once again. Then his hand went to my chin and made me face him. “Chanyeol, you are the most beautiful man that I have ever met. You don’t need to have abs. I love you just the way you are. And you really look handsome in the morning. And even though you’re not like you claimed to be, that won’t change the fact that you still look beautiful to me.”

 

I bit my lip and looked down. Sehun spoke highly of me, I felt like I didn’t deserve it. But his words ran through my mind again and with just that, he easily cleansed my fears. With just that, he took away my insecurities.

 

We were preparing our things for departure when a knock on our door came.

 

“I’ll get it,” Sehun said when he noticed I was busy with my things.

 

My eyes were on my bag when the door opened and Sehun asked. “Jongin?”

 

I looked and saw my friend. He looked like he was having a hard time and on the same time, he was also glowing. He smiled at Sehun then he saw me. “Have you seen Kyungsoo?”

 

“No,” I answered and my eyebrows knitted. “Aren’t the two of you buddies?”

 

Jongin’s hands went to his pockets. He looked nervous for some reason. “Yeah, well... Something happened last night.”

 

The first thing that came to my mind was the thing that Sehun and I almost done so I instantly blushed. “What happened?”

 

He closed his eyes like he was frustrated. I turned to Sehun who has an amused look on his face. He looked at me and shook his head.

 

I looked at my friend once again. Jongin took a deep breath. He looked back at me, his eyes showed desperation. “Kyungsoo and I accidentally made love last night. And he ran away this morning. Chanyeol, what should I do?”

 

 

 

 


	24. Epilogue

 

I sighed as I watched Jongin took his seat in our school bus. My friend looked frustrated as he stared at his phone. He was probably still trying to contact Kyungsoo, who was missing since this morning.

 

When Jongin asked me what he should do earlier, I absent-mindedly gave him a, ‘Huh?’ Here was my friend, a playboy, a flirt who dated a lot people, asking me what he should do.

 

Ironic.

 

Sehun told him to try to contact Kyungsoo and see what happen. That Jongin has been doing now. We managed to explain Kyungsoo’s absence to Mr. Lee, saying that there was a sudden emergency that he needed to go to. Mr. Lee immediately bought it anyway, though we were a little confused about it.

 

We were on our way back to our school. I wrapped my arm around my boyfriend’s slim waist who was beside me. He showed me a small smile.

 

“Are you okay?” I whispered.

 

He pouted and looked at the front. “Hera sent me a text. She said she would go home with Baekhyun in her car.”

 

I remained silent. Something inside me was suddenly nervous. A conclusion came to my mind. “So they really know each other?”

 

“Probably.” Sehun looked down and played with his fingers. “I’m worried, babe. I wanted to apologize to Baekhyun but...”

 

“He’s still hurt,” I tried to console him. “Let’s give him time.”

 

He nodded and took a deep breath. When he looked back on me, he finally showed a genuine smile. “So what do you want to do back home?”

 

I traced the blade of his shoulder in circular motion. “Let’s watch movies at home?”

 

Sehun raised an eyebrow. “You sure you wouldn’t be tired?”

 

“If you’re with me, I won’t be,” I winked at him and he giggled. His laughter sounded so beautiful, it calmed my nerves instantly.

 

The ride back to school was smooth. Everyone was sleepy and tired from last night. I heard that some of our classmates had a celebration party outside the hotel. Sehun and I weren’t there because we wanted to go back to our room fast.

 

When we arrived at school, our family’s driver was already there waiting. After saying goodbye to some of Sehun’s friends, we went off. I squeezed Sehun’s hand when we entered the gates of our mansion.

 

He turned to me and leaned in. “Where are your parents?”

 

I shrugged. “I’m not sure. I haven’t heard from them since the dinner.”

 

Sehun looked at me like I said something peculiar. It wasn’t though.

 

Our maids greeted us when we entered the living room. Some of them attended Sehun and took his bag. I asked one of them about my sister’s whereabouts and said that she was at work. I instructed them to prepare snacks when Sehun butted in. “I’ll do it.”

 

I faced him. “But you’re tired.”

 

“I’m not,” he assured and smiled at me. “And besides, it has been long since I’ve baked cookies.”

 

The mention of his cookies suddenly made my stomach grumbled. I reddened in embarrassment when my boyfriend laughed at me.

 

“I’ll take that as a go signal,” he chuckled as he pinched my cheek.

 

I instantly wrapped my hands around his waist and buried my face on his neck. He smelled so good, my heart beat so fast. I could still feel him laughing because he was shaking. I blushed even more.

 

Sehun’s first batch of cookies was perfect. I smelled the delicious scent of chocolate and I couldn’t help but smile. I tried to reach out and take one but Sehun softly slapped my hand.

 

He raised an eyebrow at me. “It’s still hot, you might burn your hands. Let’s chill it for a while.”

 

I pouted. Then suddenly one of our maids entered the kitchen.

 

“You have a visitor,” she informed. I raised an eyebrow. Who could it be?

 

Kyungsoo looked doubtful when he showed up. He was wearing black shirt and pants. He looked so stressed but he still smiled at us. “Hey guys.”

 

“Where have you been? We were so worried,” I said to him.

 

He sighed and sat down the stool in front of us. He looked at the cookies that Sehun made and pouted. “Just took another bus and went home. I didn’t know what to say to Jongin after...”

 

Sehun placed the cookies in a plate. Finally. Smiling, I reached out and took one. It was still warm. It was like my surrounding brightened when I took a bite. Delicious. Crispy and gooey at the same time.

 

“Dork,” I heard my boyfriend whispered beside me.

 

I nudged him then wrapped my arms around while giving him a bite. He took a small one. I grinned at him, brushing my chin on his broad shoulder. “Delicious, right?”

 

Sehun reddened finally. He pouted inwardly and whispered. “Yeah.”

 

Then we heard Kyungsoo cleared his throat loudly. We looked at him and apologized. He just rolled his eyes at us.

 

“Did Jongin say something?” He asked after taking a bite of the piece of cookie that Sehun offered him. “Wow, no wonder Chanyeol loved this. This is really good, Sehun.”

 

“Thank you,” my boyfriend smiled.

 

I leaned down the kitchen counter using my hand. I answered him. “Nothing much, he was worried though.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed dejectedly. “Chanyeol what should I do? I don’t know how to face him now. I don’t know what to say to him.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I felt like I should do something. Should I just ignore what happened? Pretend that it was nothing?”

 

I bit my lip then pouted. “I don’t know. I’m not an expert to this kind of stuff.”

 

Kyungsoo took another deep breath then grinned. “It’s funny that in the three of us, you’re not the expert one but you’re the one who’s in a relationship now.”

 

Sehun and I blushed and giggled. Then I saw my boyfriend took out a plastic bag and put some cookies inside. For a moment I thought he was going to give it to me but he handed it to Kyungsoo. “Here. Give this to Jongin, maybe it’ll help.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Sehun pointed at me. “It helped with mine though.” Then winked.

 

Being with Sehun was euphoric. There was no day that I wasn’t happy. Even though there were times that we argued about something, we still managed to get it through.

 

After a week, Yoora suddenly sent me a text that there was going to be another dinner in Sehun’s mansion. I still felt nervous though. Sehun and I never told our parents about our relationship, even to my sister too.

 

We were so happy with the private times that we have. No parents asking, no sister bothering and all that. But sooner or later, we knew we had to tell them about it.

 

I was wearing a white tuxedo, and my hair was styled into a coma in my forehead. I was shivering with too much nervous. My sister beside me tried to calm me down. She was wearing a peach-colored lace dress. Her hair was up and she has a little make-up on.

 

When Sehun’s mother saw me, I was quite surprised that she gave me an apologetic smile. She even gave me a hug too.

 

My mom wasn’t smiling at me though. It seemed like I did something wrong that I wasn’t sure.

 

I saw my boyfriend wearing a black tuxedo, still as handsome as ever. He gave me a seductive wink that made me blushed instantly.

 

Hera was also present in the dinner. She was wearing a red dress that wrapped around her body tightly. Her sexy figure was obvious and she had a red lips. She only gave me a poker-face.

 

The dinner was quite awkward. My mother was silent the whole time. Meanwhile, Sehun’s mother talked to my dad about some business that they were planning on.

 

“I know this dinner was a sudden but we just wanted to make some corrections from our previous meeting,” Sehun’s mom started. She smiled at us, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “I had a talk with Hera two weeks ago about your real relationship.”

 

I turned to Sehun in front of me. He was looking at his mom like he was confused. I didn’t know why but my heart was pumping so fast.

 

“So in amendment of everything, we wanted to apologize about the engagement and to make it official that we finally decided to retract it.”

 

“What?” Sehun asked, shocked with the sudden news. “But mom, Chanyeol and I are dating for real now.”

 

His mom’s eyes widened. “What? I thought you guys are really not dating!”

 

“But we are now. We’ve been dating for a week now,” I butted in. I saw a shock in my family’s eyes.

 

My mom smiled at me meaningfully. “That’s good to know.”

 

Something inside me felt bad about her smile. It made me feel like I only dated Sehun for business when it really wasn’t about that. It was because of something more.

 

Sehun’s mom sighed exasperatedly. “Oh my god! You kids are so tiring! One day you’re not really day and then next you are! I already cancelled the wedding arrangement we made in New York for you guys and-“

 

“With all due respect, Mrs. Oh, but it doesn’t matter to me if Sehun and I are not engaged right now. I am dating your son because I love him. Because I want to be with him. We may not be engaged right now, but we will get there. I’ll make sure we’ll get there. And I’ll also make sure we’ll not just stop there. Mrs. Oh, I want a lifetime with your son and I can wait for the right time for it to happen.” I interrupted her and said that with my whole chest. All of my emotions came out in every word.

 

She looked surprised from what I said. Everyone was speechless. I turned to my boyfriend who was staring at me with red eyes but he was smiling lovingly. It was worth it. Everything about him will be worth it.

 

“I love you,” I felt Sehun hugged me from the back. We were back in their wide veranda, staring at the dark beautiful night.

 

I smiled and held his hands on my waist. This was such a perfect moment. Whenever Sehun was around, everything turns perfect. Leaning my back on him, I could see his red face. “I love you too. I love you so much.”

 

“I have something for you,” he whispered and brought out a blue bag of cookies. “Your favorite.”

 

My heart beat so fast as I held it tightly. The thing that started everything. I looked at my boyfriend’s eyes and smiled. “You’re wrong. You are my favorite.”

 

When he blushed and covered his face on my shoulder, my heart skipped a beat. I love this guy so much.

 

~~~~

 

I looked at my big luggage and sighed. I just finished packing for our flight to Hawaii tomorrow. It has been a long time since my mom wanted a family vacation but somehow I didn’t feel excited.

 

A long week vacation. A long week without my boyfriend. Sure.

 

Chanyeol and I have been dating for months already but we never tried to be away from each other this much. The long time we haven’t seen each other was two days but it felt like eternity for us.

 

And now I had to go to this vacation for a week with my family.

 

I sighed. My mother said it was her graduation gift for me. She said she wanted to spend time together before Chanyeol and I fly to New York for college. It made me warm inside but a week seemed too long for vacation.

 

I sat down in front of my dresser. I held the picture frame where the picture of me and my boyfriend was in. Ever since Chanyeol and I dated, I looked at this picture as I reminder that dreams really do come true.

 

Chanyeol was the best boyfriend ever. He was sweet and caring. Though there were times that we bicker about something, the day wouldn’t end until that the two of us were okay. He loves to spend our time together and play our favorite games. He would take me to the places that he found beautiful and prepare a date. Sometimes, he would surprise me with gifts that made me feel soft inside.

 

I sighed. For all I thought, Chanyeol falling for me was impossible. I already gave up on that thought before. But the heavens became nice to me and gave me an angel named Park Chanyeol.

 

I remembered when we passed the set of paintings that we made, Chanyeol was so enthusiastic about it. Honestly, the feeling was mutual. To be able to get back on painting was such a blessing. And to be able to finish and feel it with the man you love just made it a lot of times better.

 

I was thinking deep about my boyfriend when I heard something tapping on my window. Quickly, I went to it to look and gasped. I opened it and smiled down on my boyfriend. “What are you doing?”

 

“Are you done packing?”

 

“Yeah, but...” I glanced at my luggage beside my bed then looked back at him. “What is this?”

 

He spread his hands high up while looking up at me. “Oh my prince, I came to rescue you!” He yelled so loud.

 

I laughed hard but my heart was pounding so hard. “This is ridiculous. Our maids will hear you!”

 

“My prince, come down and I will show you heaven with me!”

 

Blushing profusely, I told him to wait for me down there. I slowly went out of my room. The whole house was already dark and quiet. Everyone was asleep. When I was in the living room, I saw our driver Jung holding up a broomstick in his hands.

 

“Was there a burglar outside?” He asked, he was alert even though he looked like he came from sleeping.

 

I bit my lip and smiled at him. I tried not to blush with the thought of my boyfriend outside. “Ah no, it was Chanyeol.”

 

He put down the broom and sighed dejectedly. “For all I thought... No wonder he easily went through the security.” He scratched his head and mumbled as he went back to his room.

 

I went to the kitchen to get something. I grinned, his usual favorite. The bag of cookies. That no matter how many times I gave him one, he still loved it so much.

 

When I met up with Chanyeol, he was leaning on his car with his arms crossed. He grinning mischievously at me and his eyebrows dancing. “Why hello my prince.”

 

My face crimsoned red. “Babe, stop it... Jung almost thought you’re a burglar.”

 

He chuckled and opened his car door. “Let’s go?”

 

“Where are we going?” I asked as he drove. Outside, I could see a very silent Seoul.

 

“Han River,” he winked at me. “We are going night picnic!”

 

I cheered happily at that. Honestly, this was the first time we had our date this late. We were playing music on the way. I laughed when Chanyeol sang along and cracked on the high note. My heart swelled happily. Everything about this was perfect.

 

Chanyeol set up the blanket as I stared at the dark water of Han River. This will be the first time I appreciate the dark. The black color surrounding us was suddenly comforting.

 

“Come here now,” Chanyeol called.

 

I turned to him and saw pillows all around and a basket of full of food. Smiling, I raised him an eyebrow. “You really prepared for this, huh?”

 

He tapped the space beside him. I immediately sat down and faced him. I smiled lovingly at him. “I love you so much.”

 

Chanyeol lowered and kissed me on the lips. My heart skipped a beat on that. He gave me a smile when the kiss broke. “I love you too.”

 

We ate silently as we stared into the stars. Chanyeol prepared kimchi noodles for us. It was perfect for the cold wind of the night.

 

“Do you know about the love story about the brightest stars in the sky?” Chanyeol suddenly asked.

 

I turned to him curiously. “Love story? Where did you hear about that?”

 

“From my sister. She said she heard about it in a show.” He moved a bit closer to me, still looking at the sky. “Okay, there were two brightest stars in the night sky- Vega and Altair. And it is said they were deeply in love but forever separated by the celestial river of the Milky Way.”

 

“Really? That’s so sad.”

 

He nodded. “It is. But once a year, on the seventh day of the seventh month, Vega cries so hard that all the magpies in the world fly up and create a bridge with their wings so the two lovers can be together for a single night of passion.”

 

I was silent for a while. The story was sad but beautiful. It made my heart tightened delightly.

 

Chanyeol turned to face me. His eyes sparkled beautifully. “I could wait for so much longer Sehun, just as long I could be with you.”

 

My heart thumped fast and my eyes was starting to water. I cracked a smile. “I’ll be gone for just a week, Chanyeol.”

 

He shook his head. “It’s not about that.”

 

I bit my lip. I knew what he meant. I knew what he was waiting for. And what I was waiting for too. A tear fell from my eyes. “We’ll get there, Chanyeol.”

 

“I know.” He took out the bag of cookies that I took from the kitchen. “I can’t wait to be with you for a long long time.”

 

I looked back at him and watched as he took a bite from my cookie. I grinned when I saw the satisfaction on his face. “A long long time?”

 

Chanyeol smiled back at me, eyes still sparkling. “A long long time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being all the way up to here!! This was the first time I had an angst chaptered chanhun fic so it was really a journey for me lol. 
> 
> Thank you chanhun for making me learn alot of stuffs. And to everyone who supported me to finish this ^^
> 
> See you on the next story!!
> 
> PS: I’m still thinking if I should make the kaisoo/baekhera oneshot from this story or not but lets see


End file.
